CrackHackerz
by Huicergo Montediesberg
Summary: Jika kami dibilang Hacker... mungkin iya, mungkin tidak. Jika kami disebut Cracker... bisa iya, bisa tidak. Jika kami dipanggil sebagai penjahat tingkat Nasional-Internasional... bisa jadi. Jika kami dianggap sebagai manusia yang cinta negara... bisa juga. Lalu, siapakah kami? Entahlah, yang kami tahu, kami adalah sekumpulan orang yang bernama "CrackHackerz". Action/Thriller Fict.
1. DATA ERROR 000001

**Ini adalah fict ke duaku. Aku mulai membuat ini sebagai pelarian dari pengerjaan tengah-tengah chapter Lost In Nightmare. Mana publish-nya malam hari pula.  
_Suka tidak suka_-nya tergantung para pembaca.**

**Silakan dibaca.**

* * *

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ (DLDR)**

**CRACKHACKERZ**

**NARUTO ****© Masashi Kishimoto**

**STORYLINE****:  
CrackHackerz © Huicergo Montediesberg****™  
****The cover was created by Huicergo Montediesberg****  
****"DON'T STEAL OTHER PEOPLE'S WORK, IF YOU DON'T WANT YOUR WORK BE STOLEN!"**

**WARNINGS****:  
OOC, OC, miss typo(s), Work In Progress(WIP), terdapat adegan baku hantam, jadwal update tidak tetap, **_**and many more inside**_**.**

**GENRE****:  
Crime, Action, Romance(Coming Soon), Thriller(maybe), Friendship**

**RATED****:  
**_**Just**_** T... **_**perhaps**_

**COMMAND****:  
**_**"SSSHH... DON'T DISTURB!  
BECAUSE  
SASUKE IN HIS ACTIVITY NOW!"**_

**.**

"_**HAPPY READING AND ENJOY IT, PAL!"**_

**.**

**.**

_**COMPUTER SYSTEM WAS FOUND THE**_

**DATA ERROR 000001**

_**IN**_

**INTRO'S DOCUMENTS**

Pagi ini langit tampak mendung, awan hitam yang tebal berhasil menutupi cakrawala—yang seharusnya—berwarna biru terang serta cahaya matahari yang sangat terang benderang. Tapi, semangat dari keinginan para siswi untuk meneriaki nama para pangeran sekolah di _Konoha Memoriam of School_ tidak dapat dipadamkan—atau lebih tepatnya ditutupi begitu saja. Beberapa nama pria yang menurut para siswi itu keren untuk diteriaki oleh mereka adalah para putra dari keluarga yang memiliki perusahaan besar yang berhasil di berbagai negara. Tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah:

**Inuzuka Kiba**. Anak kedua dari dua bersaudara klan elit Inuzuka. Mempunyai perusahaan besar yang bergerak dalam bidang kehewanan—lebih khususnya binatang anjing. Perusahaan besarnya bekerja sebagai penyalur eksport-import hasil hewan yang dikawinsilangkan dengan hewan yang mempunyai ras atau jenis berbeda lainnya. Selain meng-ekspor-import kan hewan, _The World Pets of Inuzuka_ juga menerima permintaan perkawinan silang hewan dari para konsumennya di seluruh dunia.

**Akasuna no Sasori**. Anak tunggal dari suatu klan yang dijuluki 'klan tersembunyi Akasuna'. Selidik demi selidik, tenyata klannya memiliki sebuah perusahaan besar yang telah menjenjang kedudukan _International_ selama 49 tahun lamanya. Bahkan karena terlalu rahasianya klan ini, para anggota keluarganya menggunakan nama perusahaannya sebagai pengganti nama klannya. Sampai saat ini nama klannya yang sebenarnya masih tidak diketahui. _Akasuna Licensed of United_ beroperasi dalam memproduksi berbagai macam mainan anak di seluruh dunia, mulai dari mainan anak berumur dua tahun hingga mainan terpopuler kaum remaja saat ini.

**Yakushi Kabuto**. Anak sulung dari dari dua bersaudara klan terpopuler Yakushi. Belum lama ini terdengar kabar bahwa anak kedua dari klan Yakushi—adik Yakushi Kabuto—telah meninggal dunia karena penyakit yang sudah lama dideritanya sejak kecil. Klan Yakushi mempunyai perusahaan yang beroperasi dalam bidang kesehatan. _Yakushi's Medicine and Sanitary_ adalah perusahaan yang bergerak dalam memproduksi dan meng-eksport-import kan barang perusahaannya ke seluruh dunia. Barang hasil produksi klannya dijual di seluruh apotik maupun disarankan oleh seluruh rumah sakit di seluruh dunia. Klan Yakushi juga mempunyai sebuah rumah sakit terkenal di seluruh dunia yang terletak di benua Eropa—lebih spesifiknya negara Rusia.

**Hyuuga Neji**. Anak pertama dari tiga bersaudara klan terkenal Hyuuga. Lima tahun sudah berlalu sejak kematian kedua adik kesayangannya. Menurut kabar yang beredar di berbagai media massa, kedua adiknya meninggal karena mengalami kecelakaan dengan pesawat terbang yang sedang ditumpanginya saat hendak berlibur menuju negeri 'Paman Sam' bersama beberapa pelayan kepercayaan keluarganya. Klan Hyuuga tidak memiliki perusahaan yang beroperasi dalam bidang khusus. Klan Hyuuga terkenal karena mempunyai sebuah panti asuhan tersukses di dunia, disebut sukses karena _Hyuuga's Orphanage_ mempunyai anak-anak asuh yang berpotensial tinggi sehingga tawaran yang diberikan para pengadopsi kepada mereka juga tinggi. Hasil dari uang pengadopsian tersebut digunakan untuk penanaman modal atau saham dibeberapa sekolah dan perusahaan elit, contohnya: _The Worlds Pets of Inuzuka, Akasuna Licensed of United, _dan_ Yakushi's Medicine and Sanitary._

Keempat pemuda ini memiliki sudut pandang yang baik di mata para siswa-siswi, guru, kepala sekolah, bahkan _staff_ sekolah sekali pun. Hal ini sangat jelas terlihat ketika mereka berempat secara bersamaan menginjakkan kakinya keluar dari mobil pribadi mereka masing-masing dan berjalan masuk menuju _lobby_ Konoha Memoriam of School.

Para siswi yang sudah menunggu di sisi kiri dan kanan _lobby_ pun akhirnya mengeluarkan seluruh tenaganya untuk meneriaki masing-masing nama dari _The Four Prince of Memoriam_—setidaknya itulah julukan yang diberikan para _fansgirl_ mereka di sekolah.

"INUZUKA-SAMA! DAISUKI YO~!"

"HYUUGA-SAN, KAKKOI DESU NEE~!"

"YAKUSHI-KUN! I WANT YOU, I NEED YOU, I HEART YOU, I LOVE YOU FULL!" Hah?

"AKASUNA-SENPAI! MARRY ME!"

"THE FOUR PRINCE OF MEMORIAM! KYAAAAAA!"

Sorakan dan teriakan mereka hanya dibalas dengan lirikan mata mematikan, senyuman maut, serta lambaian tangan menakjubkan dari mereka berempat sembari berjalan melewati para _fansgirl_ yang sudah datang pagi-pagi hanya untuk menyambut kedatangan mereka di sekolah.

Setelah sukses melewati santapan pagi bagi gendang telinga mereka dan sampai pada koridor kelas lantai _Lower Ground_, mereka menghela napas dan tertawa kecikikan.

Kiba tertawa. "Kau lihat mereka tadi? Hampir setiap hari mereka selalu siap sedia untuk menyambut kedatangan dan melepas kepergian kita di sekolah ini," ungkap Kiba seraya memegang perutnya yang sakit karena telah tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Sasori yang berada di sebelahnya hanya dapat tersenyum-senyum licik. "Kau benar. Mereka hanya tidak tahu apa yang telah kita lakukan dibalik kesuksesan besar perusahaan besar kita. Iya, 'kan, Neji?"

Pemilik nama kecil Neji yang disebut Sasori hanya dapat tersenyum kecil nan tulus. "Yah, asalkan salah satu dari mereka tidak ada yang tahu wajah dibalik topeng kita yang sebenarnya... sepertinya kita akan terus disambut hangat oleh mereka seperti ini." Kedua tangannya ia silangkan di depan dadanya.

"Tapi, tidak disangka kita yang telah menggunakan _cara_ seperti ini tidak diketahui oleh publik." Kabuto membenarkan posisi kacamatanya. "Benar-benar menguntungkan dan cepat membuat kita kaya raya."

"YAAAHHOOOO!" sorak Kiba karena kesenangan yang ada dalam dirinya. "Yang penting, mari kita bersenang-senang dengan kekayaan kita sepulang sekolah nanti!" Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke ruangan kelas mereka.

Mereka bertiga yang melihat aksi Kiba hanya dapat mengikutinya di belakang.

"Memangnya kita akan ke mana sepulang sekolah nanti?"

"Benar, hampir semua tempat sudah kita kunjungi dan semua barang telah kita beli, kurang apa lagi?"

"Baru _hampir_, belum _semuanya_, 'kan?"

"Terserah kalian ingin ke mana saja."

"Tuan Neji, Anda selalu saja seperti itu,"

"Kau—Hhh... sudahlah,"

Sosok The Four Prince of Memoriam itu pun menjauh dari pelupuk mata dan menghilang ketika _lift_ sekolah yang mereka gunakan sampai di lantai mereka berada.

.

~Crack or Hack?~

.

Menara jam Konoha Memoriam of School pun berdentang—pertanda bahwa sekarang menunjukkan pukul delapan pagi—yang artinya para pelajar di sekolah itu pun memulai kegiatan belajar mengajar mereka dengan sangat disiplin dan teratur. Gerbang sekolah yang elit pun sudah tertutup dengan rapat.

Di jalan panjang depan sekolah terdengar suara deru mesin yang semakin lama semakin mendekat ke arah gerbang sekolah ini. Lamborghini Reventon berwarna hijau melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi saat berada dalam jalan lurus nan panjang yang menuju ke arah satu-satunya tujuan, yakni gerbang sekolah Konoha Memoriam of School.

Salah seorang penjaga gerbang sekolah yang telah melihat dari kejauhan kedatangan mobil Lamborghini Reventon tersebut, mulai mengambil tindakan untuk keluar dari pos penjaga dan berdiri di tengah-tengah gerbang sekolah seraya melambaikan tangan kanannya dengan menggenggam rambu STOP untuk menghentikan aksi kebut-kebutan Reventon di depan matanya.

Pengendara itu terus saja mengebutkan kendaraannya, bukannya diperlambat, tetapi semakin dipercepat kecepatannya. Penjaga gerbang sekolah mulai mengeluarkan keringat dingin di pelipis matanya. Dan tinggal beberapa meter lagi...

**CKIIIITTTT!**

Pengemudi tersebut menginjakkan pedal remnya yang hanya menyisakan jarak sedikitnya satu sentimeter dari penjaga gerbang sekolah. Pada akhirnya, penjaga gerbang sekolah itu pun dapat bernapas lega.

Saat hendak melihat seperti apa wajah sang pengemudi Reventon, retina penjaga gerbang sekolah itu tidak dapat menangkap sedikit pun wajahnya karena kaca _film_ mobil yang digunakannya mempunyai angka persentasi kegelapan yang sangat tinggi, yakni delapan puluh persen. Belum lagi tertutup dengan pantulan bayangan pepohonan di sekitar lingkungan tersebut yang tergambar di kaca depan mobil.

Karena rasa penasaran tidak dapat melihat wajah sang pengemudi Lamborghini Reventon, penjaga gerbang sekolah itu mengetuk kaca samping kemudi—pertanda untuk segera menurunkan kacanya. Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk menunggu sang pengemudi mobil menurunkan kacanya. Saat kacanya sudah terbuka sepenuhnya, terlihat di dalam mobilnya terdapat seorang lagi yang duduk di samping sang pengemudi. Keduanya menggunakan kacamata berwarna hitam.

Dengan tegas dan sopan penjaga gerbang sekolah membuka percakapan antara mereka bertiga, "Selamat pagi, Anda tidak dapat masuk ke dalam sekolah ini karena kegiatan belajar mengajar sudah berjalan, dan..." Mata penjaga gerbang itu melihat pakaian yang mereka berdua kenakan dengan seksama. "Tampaknya kalian bukan dari siswa Konoha Memoriam of School, jika tidak ada izin terlebih dahulu Anda tidak da—"

Sebelum penjaga gerbang sekolah itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sang pengemudi menunjukkan sebuah lencana yang mempunyai bentuk yang unik.

Seketika matanya terbelalak saat melihat lencana yang ditunjukkan dari mereka berdua. "Kalian... Silakan masuk! Kepala yayasan sudah menunggu kedatangan Anda, silakan!"

Penjaga gerbang sekolah itu memberi sebuah kode pada jari tangannya dan ditindaklanjuti oleh penjaga gerbang lainnya yang masih berada di dalam pos penjaga dengan menekan sebuah tombol saklar berwarna hijau yang tertanam di salah satu sisi dinding pos tersebut.

Terlihat dengan sangat jelas gerbang tersebut terbuka otomatis secara perlahan dan pada akhirnya terbuka secara sempurna.

Seluruh penjaga gerbang sekolah melakukan pose hormat dengan meletakkan tangan kanan di pelipis mata mereka masing-masing.

"Selamat datang di _Konoha Memoriam of School_!"

Sang pengendara menaikkan kacanya kembali. Ia mulai melajukan Lamborghini Reventon-nya dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju ke dalam sekolah yang mempunyai perkarangan depan yang dapat dibilang sangat luas. Tapi, dengan kecepatan kendaraannya sekarang—tidak butuh satu menit—Reventon hijau itu hampir sampai di depan gedung sekolah. Sebelum sampai di depan tangga pintu masuk sekolah, Lamborghini itu melakukan _drift_ ke arah kanan secara sempurna.

Tampak—di atas tangga pintu masuk sekolah Konoha Memoriam of School—seorang wanita berambut blonde dengan seorang wanita berambut hitam pendek di sebelah kirinya. Mereka berdua menuruni anak tangga secara santai, tetapi berwibawa.

Bersamaan dengan acara-menuruni-anak-tangga kedua wanita itu, pintu kiri dan kanan Lamborghini Reventon hijau itu terbuka secara otomatis ke atas dengan mulusnya, menampilkan dua orang pemuda yang sedang menginjakkan kakinya keluar dari mobil yang mereka kenakan untuk kebut-kebutan tadi.

Kedua pemuda itu menggunakan kacamata berwarna hitam di matanya dan jas berwarna putih dengan disertai kemeja hitam di dalamnya, kerahnya pun dihiasi oleh sebuah dasi panjang berwarna merah. Mereka pun berjalan perlahan menuju tepat di bawah tangga pintu masuk sekolah setelah mengambil dan menggantungkan salah satu lengan ransel di pundak mereka masing-masing.

"Selamat datang di Konoha Memoriam of School!" ucap wanita yang berambut blonde dengan merentangkan kedua tangannya. "Nama saya Tsunade." Kepala wanita itu tertunduk—memberi hormat kepada kedua pemuda di depan matanya. "Saya kepala yayasan di sekolah ini, dan yang di sebelah saya..."

"Nama saya Shizune." Kepalanya menunduk, memberi salam. "Saya wakil kepala yayasan di sekolah ini, sungguh sebuah kehormatan dapat menerima Anda sebagai tamu kehormatan di sekolah ini." Tampak oleh mata, sang wakil kepala yayasan membawa sebuah koper berukuran sedang berwarna hitam di tangan kanannya.

"Tidak perlu sungkan, saya dan rekan saya datang ke sini untuk menyanggupi permintaan Anda yang menawarkan 'program pertukaran pelajar' kepada sekolah kami, Konoha School of Art, Science, and Public Relations." Suara tersebut berasal dari salah satu dari kedua pemuda itu.

"Maaf jika Anda merasa tersinggung, bolehkah kami mengetahui wajah Anda dan silakan memperkenalkan diri Anda satu persatu?"

"Tentu, _why not_?" jawab mereka kompak. Lalu secara bersamaan kedua pemuda tersebut membuka kacamata hitamnya.

Pemuda yang mengendarai Lamborghini Reventon miliknya itu memperkenalkan dirinya terlebih dahulu. "Nama saya Narukami Minato." Pemuda satu ini berwajah emo dan datar, serta mempunyai rambut raven yang berwarna hitam dan iris mata onyx yang kelam. Data yang lainnya dirahasiakan. "Dan dia rekan saya." Kepalanya sedikit ia miringkan ke arah kiri, di mana rekannya berada sekarang.

Pemuda yang tadi duduk di sebelah sang pengemudi itu pun memperkenalkan diri. "Nama saya Shirozaki Shiki!" Pemuda yang satu ini berwajah ceria dan murah senyum. Di pipi kiri dan kanannya terdapat goresan masing-masing tiga buah, serta mempunyai rambut jabrik berwarna kuning. Data yang lainnya dirahasiakan. "Salam kenal!" Sebuah senyuman khas nya terbentuk begitu saja.

Dalam saat itu juga, kedua wanita yang berada di depan mereka terkesima oleh karisma dan wajah rupawan kedua pemuda itu.

Selama beberapa detik _speechless_, akhirnya sang kepala yayasan memecah kesunyian yang membentang di antara mereka berempat. Tsunade berdeham. "Bagaimana kalau Anda sekalian kami antar untuk mengelilingi sekolah kami terlebih dahulu?"

"Saya minta maaf sebelumnya jika jawaban dari kami membuat Anda tersinggung , tapi bisakah Anda langsung memberitahu di mana ruangan yang akan kami pakai untuk mengikuti program pertukaran pelajar sementara ini?" ucap Shiki dengan sangat lancar dan tanpa bebannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, jangan sungkan... kami hanya menawarkan saja, untuk menerima atau menolak tawaran kami itu terserah Anda." Terlihat dengan jelas ekspresi gugup dan tidak enak hati dalam raut wajah Shizune.

Minato menebarkan pandangan ke segala sudut gedung sekolah tersebut. "Apakah kelas kita tersembunyi dan rahasia? Aku harap seperti itu." Mata onyx-nya memandang dalam iris mata Tsunade.

"Tentu. Program pertukaran pelajar dan kedatangan Anda sangat dirahasiakan bagi para siswa-siswi di sekolah ini. Dengan kata lain, tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu, kecuali para _staff_ Konoha Memoriam of School." Tsunade melirik jam tangan yang tergantung di lengan kirinya. "Kegiatan belajar mengajar sudah berjalan sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu, mari saya antar ke ruang kelas khusus Anda."

"Silakan ikuti kami dari belakang," timpal Shizune.

Pada akhirnya kedua pemuda—yang telah kita kenal bernama kecil Minato dan Shiki—mengikuti Tsunade dan Shizune setelah memberikan kunci mobilnya kepada _staff_ sekolah yang tiba-tiba datang kerena perintah Tsunade, dan mengaku bertugas sebagai _valet service_ khusus untuk mobil mereka berdua kendarai selama masih bersekolah di Konoha Memoriam of School.

Setelah beberapa lama berjalan, tibalah mereka di lantai keempat dari empat lantai gedung sekolah Konoha Memoriam of School. Mereka terus berjalan hingga terdapat sebuah pintu kelas yang berbeda dari ruangan yang lainnya.

"Nah, ini adalah ruangan kelas Anda hingga hari terakhir kalian berada di sekolah ini, dan ini adalah beberapa lembaran kertas yang dibuat khusus oleh sekolah kami untuk menuliskan jawaban dari pekerjaan sekolah Anda sekalian," ujar Tsunade saat mereka tiba tepat di depan pintu ruang kelas khusus untuk Shiki dan Minato. "Oh iya, satu hal lagi."

Tsunade menjentikan jarinya dan segera di respon oleh Shizune yang membuka tas kopernya dan memperlihatkan isinya kepada Tsunade. Secara perlahan, tangan kanannya mengambil dua buah benda berbentuk segi empat yang tipis dan memberikannya kepada Minato dan Shiki, yang pastinya diterima oleh mereka berdua dengan lapang dada.

Melihat mereka mengamati secara seksama benda itu, akhirnya Tsunade memutuskan untuk menjelaskannya kepada mereka, "Itu adalah kartu tanda pengenal siswa Konoha Memoriam of School yang diberikan dan digunakan oleh para siswa yang mengikuti program pertukaran pelajar yang kami tawarkan kepada mereka."

"Selain sebagai kartu tanda pengenal, dibalik kartu itu terdapat sebuah _barcode_ yang berguna agar pengguna kartu tersebut dapat masuk ke dalam kelas dengan cara memperlihatkan _barcode_ tersebut di depan _scanner_ yang telah tersedia." Tangan Shizune bergerak untuk memberi tunjuk secara sopan letak _scanner_ yang menggantung di sisi tembok sebelah kiri dari pintu masuk kelas di depan mereka.

"Apakah Anda sudah jelas dengan keterangan yang saya dan wakil saya berikan kepada Anda?" tanya Tsunade untuk mengecek ulang apakah petunjuk yang mereka ucapkan dapat dipahami dengan mudah oleh kedua orang laki-laki di depannya.

"Hn, tentu. Sangat jelas." Minato memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana panjang putihnya.

Mendengar pernyataan pasti dari Minato, Tsunade hanya dapat memberikan sebuah senyuman yang biasa ia lontarkan. "Baiklah. Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu, karena kami ada pertemuan dengan beberapa wali murid di suatu tempat hari ini. Jika ada perlu sesuatu, Anda dapat mengirimi saya _e-mail_ dari laptop Anda yang berada di atas meja kelas. Permisi."

Dengan rasa wibawa yang tinggi, Tsunade dan Shizune meniggalkan kedua orang di balik punggung mereka. Hanya dalam hitungan detik, mereka menghilang dari pandangan secara sempurna.

"Jadi, kapan guru yang akan mengajari kita akan datang ke kelas kita? Yah, setidaknya itulah yang dilakukan oleh mereka yang bersekolah di sekolahan ber-sistem _manual_ seperti ini." Mata aquamarine Shiki menatap rendah bangunan serta teknologi yang digunakan oleh Konoha Memoriam of School.

Iris onyx Minato menatap iris aquamarine rekan di sebelahnya. "_Guru_?" Pemuda berambut raven ini tertawa kecil. "Mereka tidak akan datang... dan tidak akan pernah datang untuk mengajari kita."

Mata Shiki terbelalak, heran. "Ee? Kenapa? Bukankah kita jauh-jauh datang ke sini untuk melaksanakan program pertukaran pelajar sementara yang ditawarkan oleh sekolah ini? Sekolah macam apa ini?" rutuk Shiki karena merasa kedatangannya ke sekolah ini berstatus kesia-siaan belaka.

Melihat rekannya yang kesal karena mendengar pernyataan dari mulutnya, terukir senyuman tipis di bibirnya. "Kita datang ke sini bukan untuk belajar, mengajar, maupun diajari, tapi..."

Shiki mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Tapi?"

Senyuman tipis Minato semakin melebar. "Tapi... untuk _membereskan serangga-serangga nakal _di sekolah ini."

~CrackHackerz~

_**Tsuzuku**_

_**To be Continued...**_

Hari Minggu | Jakarta, 20 Mei 2012 | Pukul 11.37 WIB

* * *

**COMPUTER SYSTEM WAS FOUND THE**

**DATA ERROR 000001**

**IN**

**INTRO'S DOCUMENTS**

**CANCEL(DELETE) OR NOT?**

**NEXT(CONTINUED) OR NOT?**


	2. FILE NAMED '02' HAS NOT FOUND

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ (DLDR)**

**CRACKHACKERZ**

**NARUTO ****© Masashi Kishimoto**

**STORYLINE & FICTION COVER****:  
CrackHackerz © Huicergo Montediesberg****™  
The cover was created by Huicergo Montediesberg  
**** "DON'T STEAL OTHER PEOPLE'S WORK, IF YOU DON'T WANT YOUR WORK BE STOLEN!"**

**WARNINGS****:  
OOC, OC, miss typo(s), WIP, terdapat adegan baku hantam, jadwal update tidak tetap, **_**and many more inside**_**.**

**GENRE****:  
Crime, Action, Romance(Coming Soon), Thriller(maybe), Friendship**

**RATED****:  
**_**Just**_** T... **_**perhaps**_

**COMMAND****:  
**_**"SSSHH... DON'T DISTURB!  
BECAUSE  
SASUKE IN HIS ACTIVITY NOW!"**_

**.**

"_**HAPPY READING AND ENJOY IT, PAL!"**_

**.**

**.**

_**SEARCHING FOR '02'...**_

**FILE NAMED '02' HAS NOT FOUND**

_**IN THE FOLDERS OF**_

**THE ROOT OF THE PROBLEM'S TREE**

_"... Untuk membereskan serangga-serangga nakal di sekolah ini."_

Shiki membelalakan matanya dengan sempurna. "HAH? Apa maksudmu? Kau—"

"Aku juga tidak mengerti apa maksudku," ucap Minato dengan sangat ringan tanpa beban seraya memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana panjang putih yang ia kenakan. "Aku hanya asal bicara."

Dan dapat dipastikan sekarang Shiki sedang naik pitam karena mendengar intonasi dari kalimat yang Minato lontarkan tadi.

Tangan kanan Minato menepuk sebelah kiri pundak Shiki. "Tenang saja. Aku hanya ingin memanfaatkan situasi ini." Minato mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga kanan Shiki. "Ini akan menjadi sebuah 'hal' yang sangat menarik, _kawan_." Setelah mengucapkan kalimatnya dengan berbisik, Minato menarik diri dan tersenyum kecil melihat raut wajah Shiki.

Kepala yang dihiasi rambut jabrik kuningnya itu hanya menggeleng-geleng pelan tidak percaya akan apa yang ia dengar barusan. "Kau benar-benar orang yang _nekat_." Tatapan matanya lurus ke depan memandang wajah tersenyum Minato.

Beberapa detik berlalu. Dan pada akhirnya Shiki sadar akan dari lamunan singkatnya, lalu ia tersenyum sendiri. "_So_..." Ia menghela napas sekali sembari memejamkan matanya. Tidak lama kemudian, ia membuka matanya dan kembali tersenyum. "Apa yang akan kita lakukan di sini, di Konoha Memoriam of School?"

"Lebih baik kita membicarakannya di dalam. Ayo, kita masuk," jawab Minato singkat, jelas, dan padat.

Minato melangkahkan kakinya dan mendekatkan _barcode_ yang tertera di kartu tanda pengenalnya, seketika itu juga pintu terbuka dengan cara bergeser ke kanan secara otomatis. Dan melengos masuk begitu saja, meninggalkan Shiki di belakang.

"Oi," seru Shiki dengan terbata-bata, "tunggu!" Ia mengikuti apa yang dilakukan oleh Minato tadi. Dan ikut masuk ke dalam kelas. "Jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan di sini?"

Hanya itulah kalimat terakhirnya yang dapat didengar sebelum pintu yang terbuat dari mesin otomatis menutup dengan sangat rapat ruangan itu. Benar-benar ruangan yang kedap suara.

.

~Crack or Hack?~

.

Di dalam sebuah kelas Konoha Memoriam of School hanya dapat menampung maksimal dua puluh orang. Dan salah satu dari kelas itu terdapat The Four Prince of Memoriam. Setiap hari sungguh menjadi hari yang menyenangkan bagi para siswi yang satu kelas dengan mereka.

The Four Prince of Memoriam terlihat sangat tenang dan mengikuti pelajaran dengan sangat baik. Sama seperti siswa yang lainnya, mereka menyalin seluruh catatan yang ditulis oleh guru melalui laptop yang mereka bawa dari rumah masing-masing, mengerjakan seluruh tugas yang diberikan dengan tepat waktu, dan menjawab segala pertanyaan dari guru dengan sangat tepat dan jelas.

Tidak terasa bunyi bel istirahat pertama pun terdengar. The Four Prince of Memoriam itu pun langsung menuju keluar kelas mereka—lebih dahulu daripada yang lainnya—setelah memberi salam _sampai jumpa_ kepada guru yang mengajar di kelas mereka. Hal ini dilakukan oleh mereka setiap hari agar para _fansgirl_ mereka tidak mengepung, berteriak histeris, dan mengikuti mereka ketika menuju ruangan rahasia yang biasa mereka tempati.

Saat tiba di depan pintu ruangan yang mereka tuju. Kiba—salah satu dari mereka—menekan beberapa tombol numerik yang berada di sebelah kiri pintu dengan napas memburu karena berlari tadi. Tidak lama kemudian, pintu ruangan rahasia mereka pun terbuka sempurna dan mereka berempat langsung menyerbu masuk dan duduk di atas sofa empuk yang berada di dalam ruangan itu. Dan pada saat itu juga pintu masuk pun tertutup.

"Yahooo! Akhirnya aku dapat beristirahat dengan tenang," ucap Kiba dengan raut wajah yang senang seraya merenggangkan otot-otot badannya yang pegal.

Kabuto tertawa tertahan. "Kau selalu saja seperti ini, tapi... yah, pada akhirnya kita dapat melewati pelajaran membosankan tadi tanpa merusak _image_ kita di depan mereka semua."

Neji menyandarkan diri ke belakang punggung sofa yang nyaman. "Jangan bersenang-senang dulu, nanti kita juga akan melanjutkan pelajaran yang menyebalkan lainnya." Iris matanya memandang seluruh pasang mata teman-temannya.

"Wow, ternyata sifat yang sebenarnya penerus klan Hyuuga seperti ini... Aku takut," ejek Kiba yang hanya direspon oleh senyuman nakal khas Neji.

Seketika tawa kesenangan mereka menggema di ruangan itu.

"Bagaimana kalau kita minum minuman bersoda seperti... Ada yang mau _Coca-cola_?" tawar Sasori kepada yang lainnya, dan dijawab oleh sebuah anggukan dari Neji dan Kabuto serta sorakan meminta dari Kiba.

"Kenapa tidak meminum _wine_ saja? 'kan lebih enak," saran Neji dengan senyuman mematikannya.

Suara decakan berkali-kali terdengar dari arah pemuda berkacamata dan berambut putih seraya menggerakkan telunjuknya ke kiri dan ke kanan. "Neji, kata guru dan orangtua kita, kita tidak boleh meminum hal yang berbau alkohol jika masih di bawah umur... apalagi kita ini masih kecil, masih sekolah," celetuk Kabuto dengan nada seperti orangtua yang memberi nasehat kepada anaknya.

Sekali lagi, tawa girang mereka mengisi kesunyian di ruangan ini. Sepertinya mereka sungguh bahagia.

Dengan perlahan, Sasori menuangkan sebotol _Coca-cola_ yang mempunyai isi bersih 1 liter ke dalam empat buah gelas bening yang sudah terdapat di atas meja kecil di depan sofa mereka. Setelah selesai, ketiga gelas lainnya langsung diserbu oleh tiga orang temannya.

Kiba menaikkan gelas yang berisi _Coca-cola_-nya ke udara. "Baiklah, bagaimana kalau kita bersulang sebagai tanda keberhasilan kita karena tetap dapat menahan _image_ kita sampai sekarang?"

"Setuju," jawab Kabuto, Neji, dan Sasori dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

Mereka pun saling mendekatkan gelas mereka satu sama lain dan mengucapkan kata, "CHEERS!" Seketika bunyi dentingan gelas-gelas mereka menambah keramaian di ruangan itu.

Mereka meminum minumannya masing-masing hingga habis dan menambahnya beberapa kali. Dan mereka menyudahi acara sulang-bersulang mereka setelah bunyi bel pertanda pelajaran selanjutnya akan dimulai terdengar oleh gendang telinga mereka.

.

~Crack or Hack?~

.

"Jadi... APA YANG AKAN KITA LAKUKAN SEKARANG, SASUKE?"

Jika mendengar kalimat ini berarti itu pertanda bahwa kita kembali ke ruang kelas rahasia kedua orang pemuda tamu Konoha Memoriam of School. Tunggu, _'Sasuke'?_

Shiki mendekat ke rekannya yang terlihat dengan jelas sedang tidur melintang di atas sofa panjang berwarna merah menyala yang memang dikhususkan sebagai kursi santai mereka di sana. "SASUKE, BANGUN!" Kedua tangan Shiki bergerak untuk mengguncangkan badan rekannya yang sedang tertidur agar segera bangun dan menjawab segala pertanyaannya.

Kelopak matanya yang sedari tadi menutup—perlahan tapi pasti—terbuka sedikit memperlihatkan sebuah iris yang berwarna hitam legam bagaikan batu permata onyx. Kepalanya ia tolehkan ke sosok rekan setianya itu. "Kau tahu, Naruto? Kemarin aku tidak tidur seharian karena menyiapkan segala perlengkapan yang kita butuhkan untuk hari ini, tahu tidak?" Dengan santainya, ia berguling memunggungi rekan kerjanya dan berusaha kembali ke alam mimpi indahnya. Dan... _'Naruto'?_

Oh, baiklah, kita telah mengetahui bahwa nama kecil mereka berdua yang sebenarnya adalah Sasuke dan Naruto.

Tangan kanan Naruto memukul keras bagian punggung Sasuke. "Kau dari pertama masuk ke kelas ini sudah tidur, kau bilang kau akan memberitahu jawaban dari pertanyaanku tiga jam lagi. Dan sekarang..." Naruto mengulurkan pergelangan tangan kirinya yang dihiasi jam tangan berwarna emas ke hadapan wajah Sasuke, sedangkan jari tangan kanannya membuka salah satu kelopak mata kanan Sasuke, "...sudah waktunya untuk kita segera pulang."

Sontak Sasuke membangunkan badannya dan merubah posisi tidurnya menjadi duduk bersila. "_What_?" Tatapan matanya tertuju ke arah Naruto.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya terbahak-bahak melihat kelakuan konyol rekannya yang satu itu. "_Slow down_, Sasuke! Aku hanya mempercepat jam arlojiku, kok," ucap Naruto diikuti tawa kecikikan darinya.

Saat Naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sasuke dengan cepat menjitak kepala Naruto dengan sangat kencang. Dan merubah tatapan matanya menjadi tatapan _deathglare_ yang disertai aura gelap pekat di sekelilingnya.

"Aduh, Sasuke! Sakit tahu!" Kepalanya yang terkena sebuah jitakkan dari Sasuke—tanpa pelindung dan pengelak sedikit pun—ia usap-usap guna meredam rasa sakit yang ia rasakan.

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya dari Naruto. Tatapan matanya masih tidak fokus. "Siapa suruh kau membohongiku, pada akhirnya kau terkena batunya, 'kan?"

Naruto hanya menghela napas. Berusaha menyudahi perang mulut ini dengan kemenangan sang pemuda yang bernama samaran Narukami Minato. "Iya, iya. Maka dari itu, sekarang beri aku jawaban dari pertanyaan yang kukatakan tadi."

Wajah bertampang _emo_-nya tampak sedang berkeliling ke segala arah mencari sesuatu di sekitarnya. "Memangnya sekarang sebenarnya jam berapa?"

"Tepat tiga jam setelah kau tidur tadi."

Ia tampak berpikir, membuat otaknya bekerja dari tidur—yang menurutnya—singkat selama beberapa jam yang lalu. "Berarti sekarang kurang-lebih jam satu siang." Tangannya bergerak untuk menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, dan memberi sedikit sentuhan olahraga kepada lehernya.

"Jadi, jawabannya?" Mata Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan penuh pengharapan.

Sasuke hanya dapat memutar bola matanya dan segera beranjak menuju _wastafel_ yang ada di dalam kelas mereka. Sebenarnya ini kelas atau _kamar_?

Naruto berdecak kagum. Arah pandangannya mengarah ke tempat Sasuke berada. "Bahkan rekanku yang satu ini terlihat lebih tampan dengan rambut berantakan dan tampang bangun tidurnya."

Sasuke tersenyum tajam dengan mata kantuknya. "Selalu." Tangannya bergerak untuk membuka keran dengan cara menekannya, mengambil air dengan kedua tangannya, dan membasuh mukanya agar terlihat lebih segar. Dan tidak lupa membasahi sedikit rambutnya agar nanti mudah ditata kembali dengan rapi.

"Ah, bahkan dengan gaya wajah dan rambut basah seperti ini ia masih tetap terlihat sangat keren," tambah Naruto.

Tangan kanan Sasuke mengambil sebuah dari dua handuk kecil berwarna putih yang tergantung di sebelah _wastafel_, dan mengusapkannya ke wajah lalu rambutnya. "Berhentilah memujiku jika kau memang terpaksa."

Naruto melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Hm? Aku tidak terpaksa, kok... Pujian itu jujur dari lubuk hatiku yang terdalam. Bukankah kau tahu bahwa aku tidak dapat berbohong dikarenakan sifatku yang mudah mengatakan terang-terangan? Dibandingkan dengan kata berbohong, aku lebih suka mengunci mulutku rapat-rapat," tutur Naruto panjang lebar mengenai dirinya sendiri.

"Hn. Kalau begitu, terima kasih atas pujiannya, _Kawan_." Sasuke tersenyum sembari meletakkan handuknya yang barusan ia pakai untuk mengeringkan wajah dan rambutnya yang basah.

Sebuah cengiran andalan Naruto keluar dengan sangat tulus. "Kalau begitu... sama-sama, _Kawan_."

"Kau ingin mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya akan kita lakukan di sini, bukan begitu?" Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya yang panjang menuju kursi—lebih tepatnya sofa—belajar yang berada di dalam kelasnya dan mendudukkan dirinya di sana, di sofa belajar panjang berwarna _cream_ yang dapat diduduki oleh dua orang itu. Kedua sikut tangannya menumpu pada atas meja belajar yang berwarna sama dihadapannya dan berukuran sama panjang dengan sofa-nya.

"Tentu! Aku sangat ingin tahu!" jawab Naruto dengan sangat antusias di nada bicaranya.

"Kalau begitu..." Sasuke mengerlingkan tatapannya ke arah Naruto, salah satu sudut bibirnya tertarik, dan memberi kode pada Naruto dengan jari telunjuk tangan kirinya agar ia segera mendekat dan duduk di sebelahnya.

Melihat kode yang diberikan Sasuke kepadanya, membuat semangat dan cengiran Naruto muncul kembali. Dan dengan cepat ia segera memberanjakkan kakinya dari tempat pijakannya tadi menuju ke arah Sasuke dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Jadi... Apa yang akan kita lakukan di sekolah ini?" Naruto mengulang pertanyaannya seraya mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk duduk.

"Kita akan mencari sesuatu yang disembunyikan oleh pihak sekolah ini, dengan cara bergerak dibalik layar, yang berguna bagi perlengkapan kita di hari yang akan datang." jawab Sasuke seraya membuka tas ransel yang sedari tadi dibawanya, dan mengeluarkan isinya yang ternyata sebuah laptop _Apple IMac_ yang sudah dipersiapkannya sedari tadi.

Raut wajah Naruto mengartikan bahwa ia sedang memikirkan apa yang dikatakan dan dilakukan Sasuke tadi. "Kita sudah disediakan oleh sekolah ini sebuah laptop, yah... walau bukan laptop yang sekelas dengan yang kau bawa, tetapi untuk apa kau membawa laptop lagi? Merepotkan saja."

Telunjuk kiri Sasuke mengacung ke atas dan menggerakannya ke kiri dan kanan, lalu ia berdecak tiga kali. "Ini hanya untuk jaga-jaga, Naruto." Kedua tangannya kembali bekerja untuk membuka kedua laptop—satu laptop milik sekolah Konoha Memoriam of School berwarna coklat, serta yang satu lagi laptop yang ia bawa dari rumahnya berwarna silver—dan menekan _power on_ dari masing-masing laptop yang ada di depan matanya.

'SELAMAT DATANG DI KONOHA MEMORIAM OF SCHOOL!' Suara ini berasal dari laptop sekolah yang telah dinyalakan.

Secara bersamaan kepala Sasuke dan Naruto menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Lebih tepatnya menoleh ke arah layar laptop yang mengeluarkan lambang sekolah Konoha Memoriam of School. Dan secara bersamaan pula mereka saling tersenyum kecil sembari menatap layar laptop.

'SILAKAN MEMASUKI IDENTITAS DIRI ANDA'

Secara teliti dan seksama Sasuke memasukan identitas mereka berdua sebagai berikut:

**GUEST 1**

Name:  
Narukami Minato

Age:  
15

Which School are You From:  
[Sasuke memilih nama daftar sekolah yang telah tersedia dengan cara menge-_scroll_ nya ke bawah]  
Konoha School of Art, Science, and Public Relations

Code of Barcode:  
01 || 627854 || 646286 ||

**GUEST 2**

Name:  
Shirozaki Shiki

Age:  
15

Which School are You From:  
[Sasuke melakukan hal yang sama seperti sebelumnya]  
Konoha School of Art, Science, and Public Relations

Code of Barcode:  
02 || 746925 || 744540 ||

Setelah selesai mengisi semua formulir identitas tersebut, Sasuke meng-klik tombol 'OK' dengan menggunakan _mouse touch pad_ yang menurutnya manual jika dibandingkan dengan laptopnya yang lain, bukan yang ia bawa.

'IDENTITAS ANDA SEDANG DIKONFIRMASI'

Beberapa detik kemudian laptop itu mulai mengeluarkan suaranya kembali.

'PROSES KONFIRMASI DATA SUKSES'

'SELAMAT MENGGUNAKAN, TERIMA KASIH'

Layar laptop pun kini berubah menjadi tampilan _Windows 7_ dengan disertai beberapa _operation system_ dan _software_ _microsoft_ yang biasa murid-murid sekolah Konoha Memoriam of School pakai setiap hari.

"Heh, _so outdated_," celetuk Sasuke setelah melihat tampilan _windows_ laptop sekolah itu.

"Jangan seperti itu, Sasuke... Bagi mereka, jika bersekolah menggunakan laptop seperti ini sudah dapat dibilang elit."

"Iya, iya... Aku tahu itu."

Tercipta kesunyian sejenak di antara mereka.

Naruto menoleh ke arah Sasuke dan mencubit lengan kiri atas Sasuke dengan sangat gemas. "Katanya kau akan memberitahu jawabannya!" ucapnya seraya masih menahan cubitan jarinya di tangan Sasuke.

Terlihat tepat di raut wajahnya, Sasuke sedang menahan sakit cubitan yang dapat dibilang lumayan oleh dirinya. "Sakit, bodoh! Lepaskan!" Sasuke mengibaskan tangan kanannya yang bebas ke arah tangan Naruto yang mencubit lengannya.

Karena merasa sakit dengan kibasan tangan Sasuke, akhirnya Naruto pun melepaskan cubitannya. "Makanya, beri tahu aku!"

Sasuke mengusap pelan bagian lengannya yang terkena cubitan mautnya Naruto. "Bukankah sudah kuberitahu?"

"_Please_, Sasuke... Tolong menjelaskannya dengan menggunakan bahasa yang jelas dan mudah dimengerti. Jangan pakai bahasa yang rumit dan berputar-putar seperti tadi," komentar Naruto panjang lebar terhadap kalimat yang Sasuke gunakan tadi saat menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Makanya, belajar menggunakan bahasa yang rumit." Dengan santainya, jari Sasuke menyentil dahi Naruto.

Sang empunya dahi hanya dapat meringis kesakitan. "Aduh, sakit tahu!"

"Iya, iya. Aku juga sudah tahu itu sakit."

Naruto meredam amarahnya dan kembali melontarkan hal yang ingin ia ucapkan tadi. "Jadi... sebenarnya kita datang ke sini untuk apa? Bahkan sampai menyamar dengan menggunakan nama asing. Untuk apa?"

Sasuke menghela napas selama beberapa detik lamanya. "Baiklah, sahabatku yang setia dan rupawan, aku akan menjelaskan maksud tujuan kita ke sini secara jelas dan terperinci. Kita mulai dari bagian paling awal."

Mereka pun memposisikan duduk mereka dengan saling menyerong ke arah lawan bicara satu sama lain.

"Sebenarnya bukan kita yang diperintahkan untuk menyanggupi _program pertukaran pelajar_ yang ditawarkan Konoha Memoriam of School, melainkan orang lain."

Mata Naruto terbelalak. "_What_? Jadi bukan kita yang di—"

"Dengarkan pembicaraanku dulu hingga selesai, baru utarakan apa yang ingin kau katakan nanti." Sasuke menatap Naruto intens.

Seketika itu juga Naruto diam seribu bahasa, karena ia baru ingat jika pembicaraan rekannya yang satu ini dipotong, maka jangan harap ia akan meneruskan perkatannya. Berhubung Naruto adalah sahabat terdekatnya sejak kecil, jadi... yah, Sasuke _cukup_ bersabar meladeninya.

Sasuke berdeham kecil. "Aku melakukan perbincangan tersembunyi dengan kepala yayasan sekolah kita, pembicaraan itu berisi: Aku menawarkan diri atau lebih tepatnya meminta izin untuk menggantikan dua orang siswa sekolah kita bersama denganmu, tapi dengan satu kesepakatan yakni kepala yayasan mengizinkan aku menggantikan dua orang yang diperintahkan untuk datang ke sekolah ini, asalkan nilai ulanganku dipotong hingga batas _standard_ nilai selama sebulan penuh. Dan aku menyetujui permintaannya, tetapi dengan sebuah permintaan dariku yaitu menyamarkan nama identitas diri kita, dengan kata lain aku mengikuti program tersebut, tetapi namaku dan kau disamarkan.

"Dan pada akhirnya sampailah pada hari dimana aku mengajakmu untuk mengikuti program pertukaran pelajar ini, menyuruhmu untuk menggunakan nama _Shirozaki Shiki_ dan memanggilku dengan nama _Narukami Minato_ selama berada dalam lingkungan sekolah ini."

Diam sejenak.

"Sudah?" tanya Naruto dengan perasaan takut akan memotong penjelasan panjang dari Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Boleh aku mengutarakan semua pertanyaanku sekarang?"

"Hn."

Senyuman Naruto kembali muncul ke permukaan. Saat membuka mulut dan hendak mengeluarkan segala pertanyaannya, aksinya dipotong penambahan kalimat oleh Sasuke.

"Satu persatu." Sasuke menegaskan dengan sangat perlahan.

Naruto memutar bola matanya. "Iya." Matanya kembali fokus ke arah Sasuke. "Pertama, kenapa kau menawarkan diri atau lebih tepatnya meminta izin kepada kepala yayasan agar kau menggantikan dua orang siswa yang sudah dipilih olehnya?"

"Karena aku telah memikirkan suatu hal, dan salah satu cara agar dapat menuju ke garis _finish_ adalah dengan menggantikan kedua siswa yang sudah dipilih oleh kepala yayasan tadi."

Naruto mengangguk pelan sebanyak dua kali. "Memangnya apa tujuanmu datang ke sekolah ini?" Ia melanjutkan pertanyaannya.

"Seperti yang telah kujelaskan sebelumnya, aku datang kesini untuk mengambil paksa dokumen rahasia sekolah Konoha Memoriam of School dengan cara _bermain_ di balik layar," tutur Sasuke secara perlahan kata demi kata.

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Singkatnya?"

Pemuda pemilik nama kecil Sasuke berpikir sejenak. "Mungkin bisa dibilang... _mencuri_?" Sasuke tersenyum penuh arti dan maksud kepada Naruto.

Mendengar kata 'mencuri' membuat Naruto terlonjak karena terkejut. "_What the—_? Mencuri? Kau gila! Dengan cara apa kita mencuri?"

"Hn? Mendengar lontaran kalimatmu tadi, berarti kau sudah setuju akan berkerja sama denganku?"

"Aku... itu... anu..." Naruto sekarang menjadi gugup setengah mati karena ucapan Sasuke dan tatapan mata onyx-nya sekarang ini. Kini ia mencari-cari kata yang tepat di dalam pikirannya. Naruto mengembuskan napas melalui mulutnya. "Baiklah, aku akan bekerja sama denganmu. Tapi, dengan satu syarat."

Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya sedikit dan menunggu kalimat Naruto selanjutnya.

"Syaratnya... tempatkan aku dalam posisi yang sangat aman dan tidak melebihi _skill_-ku."

Sekarang Sasuke hanya dapat tertawa kecil dengan sedikit tertahan. "Kalau itu aku sudah tahu, tenang saja... kau akan aman." Sasuke menepuk pundak kanan temannya. "Dan juga akan bersenang-senang." Sasuke melepaskan tepukan pundaknya dari Naruto setelah mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya.

Yang dapat Naruto lakukan sekarang hanyalah menghela napas sedalam-dalamnya dan membuang jauh-jauh segala pemikiran negatif mengenai apa yang akan terjadi kepada mereka berdua, khususnya dirinya sendiri. "Jadi, kapan kita akan melakukan aksi _gila_ ini?"

Tepat setelah Naruto menyelasaikan kalimatnya, bunyi bel pertanda kegiatan belajar mengajar—Konoha Memoriam of school hari ini—telah selesai terdengar hingga ke gendang telinga mereka berdua.

Sasuke menyeringai hebat karena mendengar bunyi bel berakhirnya proses belajar mengajar sekolah ini.

_Perfect timing!_ ucap Sasuke di dalam hatinya.

Melihat Sasuke yang menyeringai seperti ini, membuat Naruto menelan paksa air liurnya selama sekali. "Jadi?"

Seketika itu juga mata onyx Sasuke berubah menjadi sebuah iris mata berwarna merah yang dikelilingi oleh tiga buah tanda koma berwarna hitam dengan sebuah lingkaran kecil yang juga berwarna hitam tepat di tengah-tengahnya.

Mata _merah_-nya menatap iris aquamarine Naruto dengan sangat dalam disertai dengan seringaian tajamnya. "Sekarang."

~CrackHackerz~

_**Tsuzuku**_

_**To be Continued...**_

Hari Minggu | Jakarta, 20 Mei 2012 | Pukul 20.39 WIB

* * *

**Reply of Review****:**

**M**erisChintya97: Chapter 1 memang belum dijelaskan apapun, anggap saja sebagai prolog cerita. Maaf tidak bisa update kilat. Terima kasih sudah me-review!

**C**herry: Ini sudah ada kelanjutannya. Terima kasih sudah me-review!

**M**ilkyways99: Salam kenal juga! Terima kasih atas pujian dan review-nya. Maaf tidak bisa update kilat, seperti apa yang sudah tertulis di "WARNINGS".

**L**ove Foam: Like what you get in this chapter, MinaShiki was another SasuNaru name. Semoga saja "CrackHackerz" ini bisa menjadi fict yang dag-dig-dug dan bisa membuatmu speechless seperti apa yang kau katakan. Biar lebih singkat, panggil aku Cergo. Terima kasih sudah me-review!

**D**ikdik717: Jika sudah membaca ini pasti sudah tahu MinaShiki itu nama samaran siapa, 'kan? Terima kasih sudah me-review!

**S**haun: Satu suara darimu sudah kupertimbangkan. Dan untuk nama MinaShiki sepertinya sudah tahu dari cerita di atas, ya. Terima kasih sudah me-review!

**S**ky no Raven: Iya, MinaShiki = SasuNaru. Terima kasih atas semangat dan pujiannya. Thanks for your review!

**Y**uuki Edna: Fict ini menceritakan tentang... entahlah, lihat saja nanti perkembangannya. Terima kasih sudah me-review!

**S**carlet24: The next chapter was update. Thanks for your review!

**P**inky Blossom: Sakura munculnya saat peran dia sudah ada, sering berjalannya waktu dia pasti muncul, kok. Alasan SasuNaru memakai nama samaran sudah dijelaskan di chapter ini, kayaknya... Tidak apa banyak tanya. Terima kasih atas review-nya dan salam kenal juga!

**E**unike Yuen: Fict ini sudah lanjut, kok. Terima kasih atas pengoreksiannya, aku sudah mengerti. Semoga saja kelanjutannya berbeda dari bayanganmu, biar seru... Kalau sudah kebaca jadi tidak enak. Terima kasih sudah me-review dan support!

**K**arikazuka: Yo, Cintya! Kamu menganga karena fict-nya berbeda atau sama kerennya denganku? *laughing* Kita memang saling kurang mengetahui satu sama lain, dan semoga saja bertambah dengan adanya chat antara kita. Terima kasih atas review dan support-nya!

**D**ark Courriel: Memangnya fict ini ada unsur mystery-nya, ya, sehingga menjadi misterius? Maksud dari The Fou Prince of Memoriam akan dijelaskan satu-persatu seiring berjalannya waktu. Mengenai indentitas mereka, sepertinya sudah kau ketahui di chapter ini. Yang hanya bisa kuberitahu, Sakura akan mendapatkan peran tak terduga di sini. Jatuh cinta? Jangan jatuh nanti sakit, lho. Tiap chapter mempunyai batasan halaman atau words tersendiri, atau mungkin sesuai dengan imajinasiku saja _to be contined_-nya di mana. Terima kasih atas pujian dan review-nya!

**R**acchan Cherry-desu: Chapter selanjutnya sudah di-update. Seperti cerita di atas, MinaShiki adalah nama samaran. Sorry tidak bisa update kilat. Terima kasih sudah me-riview!

**H**ikaru: Yoroshiku mo, paggil saja Cergo, tak perlu lengkap. Kau berniat membaca LIN? Kalau begitu, terima kasih ya! Untuk masalah review, kalau kau masih belum punya akun tidak apa-apa, kok. Aku menghargainya dan yang terpenting kau berani muncul ke permukaan. Dan untuk segala pertanyaanmu pasti akan terjawab chapter demi chapter fict ini. Terima kaish sudah me-review!

**U**chiharuno susi: Sudah di-update. Thanks for your review!

**A**lifa Cherry Blossom: Iya, MinaShiki = SasuNaru. Sakura akan keluar jika perannya sudah muncul. Tenang saja, aku ini 'makhluk lingkar panah' yang baik-baik, kok... Mungkin. Terima kasih sudah me-review!

**K**uroYupi: Salam kenal! Fict ini menarik? Kalau begitu, sudah baca chapter ini? Maaf tidak bisa update kilat. Terima kasih sudah me-review!

**A** Lii Enn: Sudah lanjut. Terima kasih sudah me-review!

**V**anadiumSasuSaku: Karakter dari fict ini... yah, karakter yang paling sering muncul. Sudah tahu? Tak apa banyak tanya, daripada nanti tersesat. Thanks for your like and review!

**M**inori Tsukiyoru: Kelanjutannya sudah update. Maaf tidak bisa update kilat. Terima kasih sudah me-review!

**U**chiha jidat: Sudah lanjut. Kalau penasaran, sudah baca chapter ini? Terima kasih sudah me-review!

**P**ermen Caca: Terima kasih atas pujiannya. Aku berkembang jauh pake banget juga karena masukkan para pembaca dan kamu melalui review, kok. Untuk tahu bagaimana bentuk Lamborghini Reventon itu bisa kamu googling nanti muncul gambarnya. Sudah baca chapter ini? Terima kasih sudah me-review!

**Thanks for your like to this fict, "CrackHackerz".  
Sorry for all miss typo and another mistakes! I will correct it later if I have leisure.  
And for the last words...  
"Get ready for the next chapter!"**

**Signature,**

**Huicergo Montediesberg**


	3. THE 3 OF ALL DATA HAS BEEN CORRUPTED

**The Rules of How to Read The Title of This Fiction****:**

**Tiap chapter memiliki 4 baris pada judul chapter-nya, layaknya sebuah pantun yang terdiri dari sampiran dan isi, tetapi dalam versi fict ini sendiri.  
Baris pertama adalah sampiran(hanya sebuah kata-kata).  
Baris kedua adalah isi—yang berisi beberapa digit angka yang menunjukkan urutan chapter.  
Baris ketiga adalah sampiran lagi(hanya sebuah kata-kata juga).  
Baris keempat adalah isi lagi—yang berisi judul chapter tersebut.  
.:: Tujuan: Agar lebih terasa "CrackHackerz"-nya dan beda dari yang lain.  
**_**Just it, no more.**_

* * *

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ (DLDR)**

**CRACKHACKERZ**

**NARUTO ****© Masashi Kishimoto**

**STORYLINE & FICTION COVER****:  
CrackHackerz © Huicergo Montediesberg****™  
The cover was created by Huicergo Montediesberg  
**** "DON'T STEAL OTHER PEOPLE'S WORK, IF YOU DON'T WANT YOUR WORK BE STOLEN!"**

**WARNINGS****:  
OOC, OC, miss typo(s), WIP, terdapat adegan baku hantam, jadwal update tidak tetap, **_**and many more inside**_**.**

**GENRE****:  
Crime, Action, Romance(Coming Soon), Thriller(maybe), Friendship**

**RATED****:  
**_**Just**_** T... **_**perhaps**_

**COMMAND****:  
**_**"SSSHH... DON'T DISTURB!  
BECAUSE  
SASUKE IN HIS ACTIVITY NOW!"**_

**.**

"_**HAPPY READING AND ENJOY IT, PAL!"**_

**.**

**.**

_**COMPUTER WAS TRYING TO OPEN ALL DATA...**_

**THE 3 OF ALL DATA HAS BEEN CORRUPTED**

_**BY**_

**UNKNOWN VIRUS**

_"Sekarang."_

Pernyataan tiba-tiba Sasuke membuat Naruto mengerjapkan matanya selama berkali-kali. "Hah? Apakah aku tidak salah dengar?"

"Kita tidak beraksi sekarang." Arah pandangan Sasuke menuju ke sebuah jam analog yang berada di sudut kanan bawah laptop sekolah, lalu tersenyum kecil. " Tetapi, kita _mempersiapkan_ aksi kita sekarang."

"Dengan?" tanya Naruto dengan menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Untuk apa jika kita mempunyai dua buah laptop tetapi tidak digunakan melebihi batas maksimal?"

Tiba-tiba saja Naruto teringat sesuatu. "Ah, OK. Kurasa aku dapat membantumu." Naruto mengambil alih laptop Konoha Memoriam of School dari depan mata Sasuke. "Ini, sih, kecil," Dengan sangat lancar, Naruto mulai menggerakkan jemari tangannya untuk melakukan sesuatu terhadap _keyboard_ laptop itu.

Melihat tingkah Naruto saja dapat membuat Sasuke tersenyum senang. "Hn, ini baru namanya sahabat. Sekarang..." Sesaat Sasuke berfokus pada layar laptop-nya saat ini, "...dengarkan segala instruksiku, mengerti?"

"_Roger that!_"

Naruto memulai aksinya dengan menggunakan segala pengetahuan dan kemampuannya di bidang teknologi informasi yang memang sudah menjadi keahlian sekaligus _sahabat_-nya itu. Merasa risih diperhatikan oleh Sasuke, akhirnya Naruto pun mengungkapkan kalimatnya, "Sasuke, bisakah aku menghilangkan sharingan-mu? Matamu itu membuat perasaanku tidak enak. Lagi pula, kau tidak perlu menggunakan sharingan ketika melakukan _pekerjaan kecil_ seperti ini, 'kan?"

"Oh, maaf." Sasuke mematikan sharingan-nya yang sempat aktif karena terbawa emosi dan suasana. "Terima kasih sudah memberitahu." Ia diam sejenak. "Apakah kau menemukan keganjalan di dalam laptop itu?" tanya Sasuke yang dimana jemari dan matanya masih berfokus terhadap laptop yang dibawa olehnya.

"Hmm... tunggu," Naruto terus mengetik tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari laptop di depan matanya. Dan pada akhirnya, jari tangan Naruto yang menari di atas _keyboard_ berhenti bergerak setelah menekan tombol _enter_ dengan sangat keras hingga menghasilkan bunyi yang dapat dibilang cukup kencang. "OK, Sasuke! Tidak ada virus, penyidik, mata-mata, atau apa pun itulah di dalam laptop ini, dengan kata lain..."

"_Objective complete!"_ ucap mereka bersamaan seraya memalingkan wajahnya masing-masing sehingga saling berhadapan satu sama lain dan saling melemparkan senyuman andalan mereka. Lalu, kembali menolehkan wajah mereka ke hadapan layar monitor laptop masing-masing.

"Hei, Naruto, cepat kau cari semua data-data sekolah ini dengan cara mengakses jalur _web_ rahasia sekolah Konoha Memoriam of School," perintah Sasuke selanjutnya akan apa yang Naruto lakukan sekarang.

Jemari tangannya yang berkulit tan dengan lincahnya melompat-lompat ke sana-ke mari tanpa berhenti dan juga tanpa memalingkan tatapan matanya dari layar laptop, sungguh luar biasa pemuda ini.

Selama beberapa menit ia mencoba memasuki jalur akses _web_ yang diperintah Sasuke, akhirnya ia menanggapi jawaban dari perintah rekan di sebelahnya tadi. "Teme, aku berhasil menemukan dan mengakses web yang kau katakan tadi. Tapi, dia meminta sebuah _password_ untuk masuk ke dalam web ini. Dan kita hanya diberi lima kali kesempatan."

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya, berpikir keras untuk menemukan jalan keluar masalah ini. "Dobe, coba kau ketik berbagai kata kunci yang menurutmu berhubungan dengan ini."

"Baiklah, aku akan mencobanya." Naruto berpikir sesaat, lalu menjentikkan jarinya. "Aku akan mencoba masukkan angka _barcode_-ku." Secara cepat jari-jari tangannya memasukkan beberapa angka yang dimana angka-angka tersebut adalah urutan nomor _barcode_ untuk dirinya di sekolah ini, lalu menekan tombol ENTER.

'PASSWORD YANG ANDA MASUKKAN SALAH'

Naruto berdecih pelan. "Jika nama kartu tanda pengenalku?" Jarinya kembali mengetik, bedanya sekarang ia memasukkan berbagai huruf alfabet yang merangkai nama samaran yang ia gunakan sebagai nama tanda pengenal kartu di sekolah ini.

'PASSWORD YANG ANDA MASUKKAN SALAH'

"Aish!" umpat Naruto. "Sekarang sisa tiga kali kesempatan, jika gagal _tamat_-lah kita." Ia memberi penekanan nada pada kata 'tamat' dalam kalimatnya.

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Hn? 'Tamat'? Memangnya kenapa? Apakah mereka memakai kode _binary_ yang mempunyai arti tertentu dalam rancangan _website_ mereka?"

Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan. "Bukan kode yang khusus, tapi tampaknya kode tersebut adalah hasil dari buatan tangan mereka." Ia menjepit dagunya dengan jari telunjuk dan ibu jari tangan kanannya. Pose berpikir. "Aku belum pernah melihat kode seperti ini sebelumnya."

Otak Sasuke kembali berputar untuk memikirkan sebuah klu dari _password_ tersebut. "Jika ini web rahasia, kemungkinan besar _password_-nya adalah kata-kata yang diketahui secara umum terutama oleh orang belakang," ucap Sasuke dengan diseret-seret.

Perkataan yang diucapkan secara perlahan oleh Sasuke mampu membuat Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Mencoba memprosesnya, tetapi tidak bisa.

Sasuke menyandarkan punggungnya ke bantalan punggung sofa yang empuk tepat di belakangnya, memejamkan matanya sesaat, dan menghela napas pelan. "Jika sudah seperti ini..." Kelopak matanya terbuka seraya tersenyum kecil. "Mau bagaimana lagi?"

Naruto menghadapkan badannya ke arah Sasuke. "Maksudmu? Kita menyerah begitu saja?" ungkap Naruto tidak percaya.

Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya agar dapat melihat wajah Naruto dengan jelas. "Hn, kita akan menggunakan sedikit pemaksaan, dengan kata lain..." Onyx-nya menatap lurus ke depan, "...kita akan mengadakan _pesta tanpa undangan_, _kawan_. "

Mulut Naruto terbuka sedikit. "Kau ingin melakukan aksi gilamu sekarang?"

Pertanyaan Naruto hanya dijawab sebuah 'hn'-an ala Sasuke.

"Oh, _no, no,no_, Sasuke... Kau tak dapat melakukan hal itu," ucap Naruto seraya menjauhkan tubuhnya yang tanpa ia sadari telah tercondong ke arah rekan berambut ravennya, dan mengacungkan jari telunjuk kirinya ke atas dan menggerakkannya ke kiri dan ke kanan.

"Hn? Kenapa aku tidak boleh melakukannya?" ucap Sasuke sembari melipat kedua tangannya yang kekar di depan dadanya dengan masih bersandar di sofa.

Naruto tersenyum meremehkan. "Heh... Bagaimana jika kita ketahuan melakukan hal seperti itu? Saat kita berhenti di depan gerbang sekolah ini, aku sudah menemukan beberapa kamera CCTV yang selalu aktif dua puluh empat jam nonstop untuk melihat segala aktivitas di sekolah yang ada. Dan pastinya mereka memiliki beberapa pengawas yang selalu _ready_ _and_ _stand_ _by_ di suatu tempat," tuturnya dengan tempo yang cepat.

Saat Sasuke hendak mengatakan suatu hal, Naruto mendekatkan acungan telunjuknya ke arah mulut Sasuke, beberapa sentimeter di depan bibir Sasuke. "Jangan bertanya bagaimana dengan gedung sekolahnya, Sasuke... Gerbangnya saja sudah dijaga ketat seperti itu, apalagi di dalam gedungnya? Secara otomatis pasti lebih ketat," lanjut Naruto tanpa henti dengan tempo yang sama.

Pemuda berkulit putih porselen ini sudah muak akan kelakuan dan apa yang tadi rekannya katakan panjang lebar. Tangan kanannya menepis jari Naruto yang masih berada beberapa sentimeter di depan bibirnya dengan satu hentakan kencang. "Dengarkan dulu penjelasan dariku, Dobe. Jangan asal main cecar saja."

"Aduh, aku tahu... Baiklah, apa yang ingin kau ucapkan tadi?" Tangan kirinya mengusap-usap tangan kanannya yang baru saja terkena sebuah _armagedon_ dari tangan dewa rekannya.

"Dengar baik-baik, _kawan_. Kau pikir aku datang ke sini tanpa membawa 'perbekalan' terlebih dahulu? Kau pikir aku di rumah hanya menyiapkan sebuah laptop untuk 'perbekalan'-ku di sekolah ini? Jika memang itu yang telah kau pikirkan di dalam otakmu, berarti jawabanmu salah besar."

Naruto menyipitkan matanya. "Jadi? _Perbekalan_ apa yang telah kau bawa selain laptop mu itu?"

Tangan kanan Sasuke merogoh saku celana sebelah kanannya. Dan mengeluarkan sebuah benda berbentuk persegi. "Ini dia _kawan kecil_ kita yang akan ikut berpartisipasi dalam 'pesta tanpa undangan' kita ini." Sasuke menunjukkan benda apa yang berhasil ia dapatkan dari saku celana panjang putihnya di depan wajah Naruto, seraya menampilkan seringaian tajamnya.

Iris aquamarine Naruto memandang dengan seksama benda apa yang dipegang oleh Sasuke sekarang, serta membiarkan otaknya berputar sejenak. "Untuk apa benda itu?"

"Benda ini adalah _virus_—"

Naruto memotong pembicaraan Sasuke. "Hah? _Virus_? Sekali dilihat itu juga sebuah kotak yang hanya berisi sebuah _memory_ _card_ yang berjenis micro SD."

Dengan geram, Sasuke memukul kepala Naruto dengan sebuah kepala tangan. "Aku juga tahu! Dan aku belum selesai menjelaskan."

Naruto tersenyum canggung sambil tertawa kecil. "Maaf, silakan lanjutkan."

"Ini adalah _virus_ hasil buatanku sendiri selama berhari-hari di rumah sebelum kita berangkat menuju ke sekolah ini, dan aku mengemas virus ini dalam sebuah _empty_ _software _yang juga kubuat sendiri dengan gabungan _antivirus_ di dalam sistem operasi _software_ itu, sehingga virus ini tidak dapat menyebar ke mana-mana. Dengan kata lain, hanya dapat berada dalam satu tempat yakni _software_ buatanku, yang menjadi wadahnya. Kemudian aku memasukkannya ke dalam _memory card_ ini."

Naruto menggaruk-garukkan belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Ano, bisa tolong dijelaskan dengan bahasa yang mudah dicerna oleh otakku saja?"

Sasuke menghela napas dalam. _Selalu saja seperti ini_, batinnya. "Coba otakmu bayangkan jika _virus_ diibaratkan sebuah air, kemudian dimasukkan ke dalam sebuah _paper clip_ sebagai pengibaratan _empty_ _software_ buatanku, lalu aku masukkan lagi ke dalam sebuah plastik yang berukuran lebih besar dari _paper clip_ itu sendiri. Mengerti?"

Kedua telapak tangannya saling ia tabrakan satu sama lain, posisi menyilang. "Oh, jadi begitu... Nah, kalau sekarang, 'kan, aku bisa paham," ucapnya dengan sedikit nada kesombongan di kalimatnya.

Melihat reaksi Naruto yang seperti itu membuat Sasuke memutarkan bola matanya seraya mengalihkan pandangannya menuju ke arah yang lain. _Untung aku sabar dengan sahabatku yang satu ini, kalau tidak... pasti sekarang dia sudah tidak berbentuk jadi manusia_, pikir Sasuke.

"_So_, apa yang akan kita lakukan dengan segala 'perbekalan' _mini_ yang kau bawa itu?"

Mata Sasuke melirik ke arah Naruto disertai senyuman mautnya. "Lihat apa yang akan kulakukan dengan _teman kecil_ kita yang satu ini."

Dengan sigap, tangan Sasuke membuka kotak kecil berbentuk persegi yang telah dibawanya dan mengeluarkan sebuah memori berukuran kira-kira 2x2cm dengan hati-hati guna menghindar jarinya menyentuh pelat kuning yang ada di sisi bawah _memory_ itu. Tangan kirinya meletakkan wadah kotak kecil itu secara sembarang di atas meja, lalu bergerak untuk mengeluarkan sebuah _slot_ _card reader_ dari Macbook-nya dan memasukkan _memory_ tersebut ke selipan yang tersedia pada _slot_ _card reader_. Setelah itu, tangan kanannya menyatukan kembali _slot_ tersebut ke dalam laptop miliknya.

Dengan cekatan, jari telunjuknya memainkan _touch_ _pad_ laptop dan membuka program _documents_ atau _windows explorer_ yang dimana sudah tertera nama memori yang baru saja dimasukkan ke dalam _operation_ _system_. Setelah memilih nama _removable disk_ _memory-_nya, telunjuknya mulai bergerak kembali untuk menggerakkan kursor untuk membuka _folder_ yang terdapat _software_ buatannya.

Onyx-nya kembali melirik ke arah Naruto yang tengah menganga melihat aksi rekannya yang satu itu. "Sudah siap, _kawan_?" Pertanyaan Sasuke hanya dijawab sebuah anggukan ketidaksabaran dari Naruto.

Matanya kembali menatap layar di hadapannya. Sasuke membuka kembali sebuah _system_ yang sedari tadi ia tekuni selama Naruto menyelidiki apakah terdapat keganjalan atau tidak. Bibir manis Sasuke melukiskan sebuah senyuman kecil lalu berkata, "_That time has come."_

Hanya dengan sekali sentuhan _drag and drop_, virus hasil buatan tangan Sasuke sendiri mengacaukan seluruh sistem operasi komputer dan CCTV sekolah Konoha Memoriam of School secara brutal. Secara otomatis pula, seluruh _staff_ Konoha Memoriam of School menjadi gaduh, panik, dan—pastinya—berisik.

Sedangkan Naruto? Yang hanya dapat dilakukannya sekarang ialah menganga selebar-lebarnya karena melihat sebuah aksi singkat yang berada diluar jangkauan pemikiran di kepalanya. "Hei, bagaimana kau dapat memindahkan virus tersebut dengan sangat singkat seperti itu? Bukankah virus dipindahkan dengan menggunakan langkah-langkah tertentu? Dan kau..." Naruto memalingkan kepalanya ke arah Sasuke, masih dengan raut wajah keheranannya.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecil nan licik dengan posisi mata masih mengawasi layar laptop dihadapannya. "Bukankah sudah kubilang tadi, Naruto? 'Aku datang ke sini dengan disertai _perbekalan_', dan itu berarti bukan hanya terdiri dari laptop dan sebuah virus saja." Ia memiringkan kepalanya agar dapat menangkap wajah Naruto dengan iris onyx-nya yang tajam. "Sudah ingat?"

Mendengar tutur kata rekannya itu, Naruto hanya dapat menggeleng-gelengkan kepala secara perlahan. Sangat perlahan. "Kau benar-benar pemuda yang luar biasa, Uchiha Sasuke." Iris aquamarine-nya menatap wajah nama-yang-telah-disebutnya tanpa berkedip sedikit pun.

"Apa sulitnya membuat hal seperti ini?" katanya dengan nada sedikit sombong di kalimatnya.

"Jadi? Dengan apa kau membuat 'langkah-langkah yang rumit' menjadi 'sesingkat' ini?"

"Yang aku perlukan hanyalah: daya imajinasi, ke-_genius_-an, dan otak."

Naruto hanya dapat berdiam diri—menutup mulutnya sekarang.

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Hn? Kenapa kau terdiam seperti itu?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya tenggelam di dalam pikiranku bahwa: Uchiha Sasuke adalah manusia yang paling genius di antara orang yang genius," faktanya dengan raut wajah masih belum berubah.

Mendengar pernyataan dari Naruto membuat bibir tipis Sasuke menggoreskan sebuah senyuman kepuasan dan rasa bangga. "Terima kasih. Tapi kau juga termasuk orang yang genius, _kawan_. Jika tidak ada kau yang selalu setia membantuku, mungkin aku akan melakukan aksiku tidak secepat seperti kita melakukannya berdua tadi," puji Sasuke kembali.

Naruto tersenyum penuh kebahagiaan, sehingga ia memejamkan matanya. Ia tertawa kecil karena senang. "Tidak juga. Aku akan selalu membantumu, karena kita adalah sahabat."

"Hn. Terima kasih, Naruto." Sasuke memperlihatkan senyuman tulusnya yang—hingga saat ini—hanya ia tunjukkan kepada sahabat terdekatnya, Uzumaki Naruto.

Mereka semua terlarut dalam kebahagiaan mereka masing-masing.

"Jadi... Apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?" Suara Naruto memecah momentum kebahagiaan mereka.

Sasuke bangkit berdiri dari sofa-nya yang sangat nyaman, keluar dari perantara ruang sofa dan meja belajar. "Yang pastinya, kita akan melakukan _persiapan aksi kita_ yang ke dua," ucapnya seraya mengangkat tas kopernya yang ia letakkan di bawah lantai sebelah bahu sofa ia duduk tadi. Dirinya berjalan ke arah sisi meja yang berlawanan dengan wajah Naruto dan mengeluarkan beberapa peralatan dari dalamnya.

Muncul beberapa pertanyaan dari dalam kepala Naruto karena melihat semua peralatan dan perlengkapan yang rekannya keluarkan dari dalam kopernya. "Ano, benda kecil yang berada di dalam kotak bening itu apa?"

"Hn? Percaya atau tidak, benda kecil berwarna hitam yang berada dalam kotak bening adalah kamera."

Sontak Naruto hanya dapat menganga selebar mungkin. "HAH? Dari mana kau mendapatkannya? Hebat sekali," ucap Naruto kagum. Tangannya bergerak untuk mengambil satu dari beberapa—bisa dikategorikan banyak—kamera yang berada di dalam kotak itu.

"_Mendapatkan_?" Sasuke mengoreksi pemikiran Naruto. "Mungkin lebih tepatnya membuatnya sendiri untuk _mendapatkan-_nya," tuturnya dengan sangat lancar dan spontan.

Dengan cepat, Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dari kamera kecil yang dipegangnya menuju ke arah di mana Sasuke berada. Matanya sedikit terbelalak. "Membuatnya sendiri?" ucapnya dengan nada tinggi dan tidak percaya.

Sasuke meletakkan telapak tangan kirinya di atas meja dan menumpu seluruh berat badannya. "Kurasa kau sudah tidak heran dengan jawabanku, Naruto."

"Iya, sih..." ucap Naruto tarbata-bata di awalnya. "Tapi, bagaimana cara kau membuatnya?"

Sasuke mengangkat tumpuan tangan kirinya yang berada di atas meja, dan merubah posisi tangannya menjadi terlipat di depan dadanya. "Kalau untuk membuat alat ini, aku menambah sebuah buku dalam jawabanku yang sebelumnya. Dan itu kamera buatanku yang ke pertama kalinya."

"Wow. Kau tahu? Jika ini memang benar kamera buatan tangan kau yang ke pertama kalinya, maka ini adalah sebuah karya pertama yang mendapatkan nilai _perfect_."

"Hn. Sudahlah, ayo kita segera beraksi." Tangan Sasuke dengan cekatan merebut sebuah kamera kecil dari tangan Naruto, lalu mengatupkan telapak tangannya untuk memastikan bahwa ia telah memegang kamera kecil itu.

"_Beraksi_? Katamu sekarang kita sedang mempersiapkan untuk aksi kita, kenapa beraksinya sekarang?" Mata Naruto sedikit terbelalak.

Sasuke membersihkan kamera kecilnya dengan sebuah sapu tangan agar lensa kamera yang tadi sempat ia katupkan di telapak tangannya agar tidak buram dan tidak penuh dengan garis tangan dan sidik jarinya. "Sekarang, kita beraksi untuk _mempersiapkan_ aksi kita nanti. Mengerti, tidak?"

"Maksudmu?" Naruto menaikkan salah satu alisnya.

Sasuke mendengus. "Maksudku, kau membantuku untuk memasang seluruh kamera kecil ini di setiap CCTV yang ada di sekolah ini." Sasuke menjelaskan dengan perlahan serta menatap Naruto dengan sangat dalam.

Naruto menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "_What_? Aku? Beraksi? Kau sendiri tahu bahwa aku tidak begitu hebat dalam bela diri, 'kan?"

Sasuke membuang pandangan matanya dari Naruto sembari tertawa kecil. "Siapa yang akan menyuruhmu untuk melakukan bela diri?" Kepalanya kembali berfokus pada Naruto. "Kita akan melakukan aksi ini dengan sangat santai, pelan, dan tidak dicurigai, Naruto."

Mendengar penjelasan pasti dari Sasuke, kini Naruto dapat menghela napas lega dari dalam dirinya. "Jika kita melakukannya dengan cara seperti itu, aku akan melakukannya dengan sepenuh hati." Senyuman khasnya kembali muncul ke permukaan.

"Kalau begitu..." Sasuke mendekatkan sedikit wajahnya ke arah wajah Naruto. Hanya sedikit. "Ayo." Seketika itu juga ia kembali menarik condongan tubuhnya dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya.

Naruto bangkit berdiri mendekat kepada Sasuke yang sibuk dengan kamera-kamera kecil buatannya. "Apakah kamera itu berfungsi dengan baik?"

Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Naruto karena dirinya merasa sedikit tersinggung oleh ucapan rekannya tadi. "Kau pikir aku tidak mencobanya terlebih dahulu setelah membuatnya?"

"Oh, Ok, aku tahu itu. Aku hanya sekedar bertanya, untuk memastikan."

Sasuke menghela napas secara perlahan. Tangannya bergerak untuk mengambil kotak bening yang berisi kameranya dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku celana panjang putih yang ia kenakan, lalu memakai sarung tangan berwarna biru tua di kedua tangannya.

"Untuk apa kau memakai sarung tangan itu?" tanya Naruto dengan penuh keheranan.

"Untuk menghindari kontak langsung antara sidik jari dengan lensa kamera saat melakukan pemasangan nanti." Sasuke mengeratkan sarung tangannya hingga ia terasa nyaman dan mencoba menggerakan semua jarinya dengan cara mengatupkan beberapa kali kedua telapak tangannya.

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke arah dispenser yang berada tak jauh dari meja mereka. Mengambil sebuah gelas yang terbuat dari kertas dan mengisinya dengan air. "Sasuke, kau ingin minum sebelum melakukan aksi-yang-lumayan-nekatmu itu?"

Mendengar sepenggal kata terakhir dari Naruto, membuat Sasuke kembali menyeringai kecil. "Boleh," ucapnya singkat yang hanya terdiri dari satu kata.

Naruto kembali mengambil sebuah gelas kertas, mengisinya dengan air, lalu membawa kedua gelas itu mendekat ke arah di mana Sasuke masih berada sampai sekarang. Tangan kanannya bergerak untuk menyodorkan gelas yang berisi air minum tersebut. "Hm, minumanmu?"

"_Thanks."_

Dalam waktu yang bersamaan mereka meneguk minuman mereka. Naruto meminum minumannya dengan perlahan-lahan, sedangkan Sasuke? Ia meminum minumannya hanya dalam dua tegukan.

"Cepat kau habiskan minumanmu, Dobe, kita tidak memiliki waktu lagi." Sasuke mengambil jam arlojinya yang berada di dalam tas, lalu mengenakannya di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Matanya melirik pada jarum jam arlojinya. "Sudah jam dua lewat tujuh menit," Ia membuang tatapan matanya dari jam tangannya menuju langit-langit kelas khusus mereka. "Berarti... murid-murid Konoha Memoriam of School menyudahi kegiatan belajar mengajar kurang-lebih jam setengah dua lewat."

"Lalu?"

Kepala Sasuke langsung tertoleh menuju sumber suara yang bertanya tersebut. "Tidak apa-apa, hanya memperkirakan sejenak. Sudah selesai minumnya? Kalau belum, aku duluan." Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke arah pintu kelas.

"Tunggu!" Hanya dengan sekali teguk, Naruto mampu menghabiskan minumannya yang tinggal setengah gelas tersebut dan meletakkan gelas kertasnya di atas meja di hadapannya. Sesudah itu, Naruto berlari kecil untuk mengejar Sasuke—yang sudah mendahuluinya—sebelum pintu otomatis itu terbuka dengan sendirinya.

Saat Naruto dapat menyusul Sasuke—yang sekarang tepat disebelahnya, ia berkata, "Sasuke, aku masih ada beberapa pertanyaan yang ingin aku tanyakan kepadamu!"

"Apa lagi? Bukankah tadi sudah?" ucap Sasuke dengan sedikit nada malas di kalimatnya. "Oh, ya, kau juga harus memakai sarung tanganmu agar tidak meninggalkan sidik jari di setiap tempat yang akan kita kunjungi nanti."

"_Roger!_" Tangan kanan Naruto bergerak untuk mengambil sebuah sapu tangan yang berada di saku dalam jaket putihnya dan mengenakannya di kedua tangannya dengan sangat rapi.

"Dan juga kacamata hitammu," titah Sasuke seraya mengambil kacamata hitamnya yang tersembunyi di balik jas putih yang ia kenakan dan memakainya.

Naruto mendengus. "Kenapa harus pakai kacamata hitam? Mengganggu pemandangan." Melihat Sasuke sudah menatapnya dengan sangat tajam, membuat Naruto berkata dengan pasrah, "_Alright_, _alright_... aku akan memakainya, Tuan Sasuke." Dengan gerakan yang malas, Naruto mengambil kacamata hitam yang letaknya sama seperti Sasuke dan mengenakannya.

Pintu kelas mereka pun terbuka dengan sendirinya saat mereka berada tepat setengah meter di hadapan pintu otomatis tersebut. Dan mereka pun tiba di sebelah sisi pintu yang berlawanan dengan sisi yang tadi ia lewati. Setelah mereka berhasil melewati pintu kelas mereka, pintu itu tertutup kembali dengan sendirinya.

Sekarang, yang hanya mereka lakukan adalah melihat sebuah lorong kelas yang panjang nan sepi. Selama beberapa waktu ke depan.

"_So_," Naruto menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sasuke yang berada di sebelahnya. "Hal pertama yang kita lakukan dalam aksi memasang-kamera-kecil-di-setiap-CCTV adalah?"

Kepala Sasuke tertunduk, matanya melihat ke arah lantai yang ia pijak. Secara perlahan, Sasuke berkata, "Yang pertama kita lakukan dalam aksi kita sekarang ini adalah..." Senyuman kecil nan licik Sasuke keluar tanpa aba-aba. Iris matanya melirik ke depan dengan posisi kepala masih tertunduk. "Bergerak tanpa suara sedikit pun."

~CrackHackerz~

_**Tsuzuku**_

_**To be Continued...**_

Hari Rabu | Jakarta, 20 Juni 2012 | Pukul 02.02 WIB

* * *

**Reply of Review****:**

**C**herryemo: Chapter 3 sudah di-update, semoga rasa penasaranmu terbalaskan. Thanks for your review!

**M**ilkyways99: Terima kasih atas pujiannya, tapi fict ini masih memiliki kekurangan di sana-sini maupun di yang akan datang. Thanks for review!

**M**erisChintya97: Thanks atas pujian dan sudah suka dengan alurnya. Sepertinya gagasanku agar kau segera "mencuci otakmu" itu harus segera dilaksanakan agar otakmu tidak mengalami error yang lebih serius. Di sini Naruto sama sekali tidak ditakdirkan memiliki sifat yang "cuco" seperti yang kau pikirkan, justru Naruto di cerita ini aku buat memiliki sifat yang friendly dan enjoy. Dan untuk sharingan, Sasuke tidak memakai softlens, kok. Sharingan akan ada gunanya di cerita ini, bukan hanya sekadar pajangan. Thanks for your review!

**A**lifa Cherry Blossom: Terima kasih sudah menyukai fict ini. Aku hanya bisa mengatakan, untuk peran Sakura di fict ini akan kutempatkan dia menjadi orang yang tak terduga dan silakan gunakna daya imajinasimu untuk mengkhayalnya sendiri. Khusus masalah romance di fict ini akan kuusahakan agar romance-nya lebih terasa dari Lost in Nightmare. Thanks for you review!

**S**akura Hanami: Salam kenal juga, dan tolong jangan memanggilku dengan embel-embel. _Just_ Cergo. Untuk action sudah dipastikan akan ada. Aku tegaskan, di fict ini tidak memiliki unsur boys love atau apapun yang lainnya itu dan masalah mengenai interaksi SasuNaru yang terlihat sangat dekat di sini dikarenakan unsur persahabatan mereka yang kuat, tidak lebih. Semoga saja update-ku yang sekarang tidak lama. Thanks for review!

**R**idafi chan: Ceritanya memang sengaja belum kelihatan seru karena aku ingin membuat alur yang santai dan mengalir dengan sendirinya, dan mungkin saja SasuNaru ada hubungannya dengan The Four Prince of Memoriam. Sakura akan muncul saat adegannya dimulai seiring berjalannya waktu. Masalah bloody... mungkin akan ada bloody paling banyak 5%. Thanks for waiting and review!

**H**anazono yuri: Sudah di-update, silakan dibaca. Thanks for review!

**E**unike Yuen: Di fict ini, typo diusahakan tidak ada sebisa Author. Terima kasih sudah ingin mengoreksi. Agar terasa lebih seru, lebih baik kau tidak perlu melanjutkan cerita ini di imajinasimu, bagaimana? Thanks for your review!

**S**ky no Raven: Maaf, jika sudah merepotkanmu hingga bolak-balik FFn hanya untuk mengecek sudah atau belum update-nya fict ini. Maksud dari niat Sasuke untuk mengambil dokumen rahasia Konoha Memoriam of School akan dijelaskan di chapter-chapter yang akan datang, entah chapter ke berapa. Dan mengenai siapa dua orang yang digantikan oleh SasuNaru untuk program pertukaran pelajar itu anggap saja sebagai "missing people". Thanks for your review and sorry if can't faster update!

**H**ikaru: Ternyata kau orang yang suka tantangan, ya? Entah sharingan itu bisa dijadikan elemen genre spiritual atau apa, tapi yang pasti sharingan akan emmiliki perannya sedniri di cerita ini. Thanks for your waiting and review!

**A**.T: Hai juga. Ini yang di FB, kan? Tidak apa review tidak log-in, aku menghargaimu. Mengenai apa dan kenapa Sasuke memiliki sharingan akan dijelaskan seiring bergulirnya alur cerita ini. Thanks for your review!

**U**niversal Playgirl: Thanks sudah bersedia membaca fict ini and I'm also glad to hear that you like hacking element, especially in this fict. Sakura akan muncul saat waktunya dia "beraksi". Thanks for your review!

**P**inky Blossom: Semoga rasa penasaranmu terbayarkan ketika membaca chapter ini. Iya, di fict ini couple-nya SasuSaku. Untuk adegan romance dan Sakura-nya akan ada waktunya tersendiri, sabar saja. Thanks for your support and review!

**S**haun: Jika di Lost in Nightmare sharingan hanyalah sebuah angin lalu, maka di CrackHackerz aku akan mengikutsertakan sharingan di dalamnya. Untuk keterangan lebih lanjut, nanti akan dijelaskan jika sudah waktunya. Thanks for review!

**H**ikari haruno 96: Terima kasih sudah berkenan membaca dan memeriksa miss typo di fict ini. Maaf, jika aku menuliskan nama tidak sesuai dengan nama akunmu, dikarenakan FFn tidak mau menerima ketikan nama seperti akunmu. Tak apa, 'kan? Iya, nama samaran mereka aku yang buat sendiri dan sepertinya kau memiliki tipe yang humoris. Berteman? Boleh saja, dan kalau boleh aku jujur; kamu ini tergolong orang yang aneh. Sure, I will always do the best for reader if it takes a long time. Thanks for your review!

**S**carlet24: Sudah di-update, semoga kau mengetahui sesuatu yang lainnya dari tokoh di atas. Thanks for review!

**G**uestr: Thanks for your review!

**G**uest: Thanks for review!

**A**zizah: Salam kenal juga. Jika kamu belum mengerti, jangan dipaksakan untuk mengerti. Seiring berjalannya chapter demi chapter nanti pasti kamu bisa tahu sendiri. Thanks for waiting and review!

**L**in Narumi Rutherford: Salam kenal juga. Alasan Sasuke mencuri dokumen akan diketahui ketika sudah pada waktunya. Dan untuk Sakura-nya... tunggu tanggal mainnya, ya. Nama depanmu yang terdiri dari 3 huruf itu mengingatkanku pada singkatan judul fict-ku sebelum ini. Thanks for your review!

**S**ugarlessGum99: Semoga misteri di fict ini berkurang ketika membaca chapter ini. Alasan SasuNaru mengambil dokumen sekolah akan diketahui seiring berjalannya cerita. Iya, di cerita ini Sasuke memiliki sharingan dan akan memiliki alasan tersendiri. Thanks for your support and review!

**F**any-san: SasuNaru belum tahu mengetahui The Four Prince of Memoriam. Karakter Sakura di sini akan seperti apa, lihat saja nanti saat kemunculannya tiba. Alasan Sasuke mencuri dokumen sekolah akan dijelaskan seiring berjalannya cerita. Judul tiap chapter itu bukan aneh, tapi biar terlihat beda dari yang lain. Thanks for the compliment and review!

**K**arikazuka: Terima kasih atas praise-nya. Jangan menganga, nanti mulutmu kemasukkan lalat, lho... Di warnet pula, jadi merasa tidak enak. Dan, tahu dari mana kalau aku ini keren? Kau, 'kan, belum lihat wajahku. Thanks for waiting and review!

**Thanks for always waiting this fict, "CrackHackerz".  
Sorry if I have a much mistake! And for miss typo, I will correct it later if I have free time.  
And for the last words still...  
"Get ready for the next chapter!"**

**Signature,**

**Huicergo Montediesberg**


	4. 4 FOLDER WAS BROKEN

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ (DLDR)**

**CRACKHACKERZ**

**NARUTO ****© Masashi Kishimoto**

**STORYLINE & FICTION COVER****:  
CrackHackerz © Huicergo Montediesberg****™  
The cover was created by Huicergo Montediesberg****  
"DON'T STEAL OTHER PEOPLE'S WORK, IF YOU DON'T WANT YOUR WORK BE STOLEN!"**

**WARNINGS****:  
OOC, OC, miss typo(s), WIP, terdapat adegan baku hantam, jadwal update tidak tetap, **_**and many more inside**_**.**

**GENRE****:  
Crime, Action, Romance(Coming Soon), Thriller(maybe), Friendship**

**RATED****:  
**_**Just**_** T... **_**perhaps**_

**COMMAND****:  
**_**"SSSHH... DON'T DISTURB!  
BECAUSE  
SASUKE IN HIS ACTIVITY NOW!"**_

**.**

"_**HAPPY READING AND ENJOY IT, PAL!"**_

**.**

**.**

_**IMPORTANT MESSAGE FROM WINDOWS EXPLORER**_

**4 FOLDER WAS BROKEN**

_**IN DOCUMENTS OF**_

**IN ACTION WITH THAT CAMERA AND CCTV**

_"Bergerak tanpa suara sedikit pun."_

Naruto menghela napas sejenak—entah seperti mengalami perasaan lega atau sebaliknya—dan mengacungkan ibu jari kanannya ke arah Sasuke. "OK." Secara satu persatu, ia melangkahkan kakinya maju ke depan—mengendap-endap—seraya berkata secara pelan, "Tidak boleh bersuara sedikit pun... tidak boleh bersuara sedikit pun... tidak boleh bersuara sedikit pun... tidak boleh bersuara sedikit pun..."

Melihat cara berjalan Naruto seperti pencuri yang berjalan-takut-ketahuan seperti itu, Sasuke menepuk dahinya dengan telapak tangannya dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya frustasi. Setelah itu, ia melengos pergi—dengan cara berjalan yang normal—mendahului Naruto yang sedang sibuk dengan aksi mengendap-endapnya itu.

"Tidak boleh bersuara sedi—" Langkah kaki Naruto berhenti ketika matanya menangkap sosok pemuda tampan bernama Sasuke yang tadi berada di belakangnya sekarang berada di posisi depan dengan berjalan santai. "Oi, Sasuke! Katamu kita melakukan aksi ini dengan bergerak tanpa suara sedikit pun," ucapnya seraya berlari kecil untuk menyusul rekannya yang bergaya _stoic_.

Sambil berjalan lurus ke depan, Sasuke menelengkan kepalanya ke arah Naruto yang sudah sejajar dengannya. "Maksudku, bukan dengan cara _pencuri mengendap_ seperti itu, Uzumaki Naruto."

"Jadi?"

Sasuke membuang tatapan matanya dari iris aquamarine Naruto kembali lurus ke depan seraya memutar bola matanya. "_Be a good listener and thinker_, Naruto. Cobalah untuk menanggapi kalimatku dengan benar."

Naruto menggaruk-garuk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Aku sudah menjadi pendengar dan pemikir yang baik seperti apa katamu, yah... setidaknya cara berjalanku tadi itu adalah respon dari kalimat yang kau ucapkan sebelumnya." Naruto tertawa kecil.

"Tapi, sayangnya... jawabanmu itu salah. Yah, walau tidak salah besar. Tapi tetap saja salah," hardik Sasuke terhadap cara berjalan Naruto. "Yang kumaksudkan adalah kita tetap berjalan seperti biasa, tetapi tanpa membuat suara yang dapat mengundang perhatian dan kecurigaan para _staff_ sekolah ini, mengerti?"

"_Staff_? Bagaimana dengan para murid di sekolah ini?"

"Mereka memulai kegiatan belajar mengajar lebih awal dari kita dan kegiatan belajar mengajar mereka juga selesai lebih awal dari kita."

"Oh, OK, aku mengerti." Iris mata Naruto tampak berkeliling melihat koridor ruang kelas khusus mereka yang saat ini sedang mereka telusuri. "Heh, hebat, di dalam koridor yang sepanjang ini hanya terdapat ruang kelas _sementara_ kita. Pantas saja ruangan kelas kita sudah seperti 'rumah di dalam sekolah'."

Sasuke menyunggingkan senyumannya. "Itu namanya _menguntungkan_, bukan?"

Beberapa saat setelah mereka menelusuri koridor tersebut, mereka menemukan sebuah _lift_ yang hanya ada satu-satunya di koridor itu. Jari telunjuk kanan Sasuke menekan sebuah tombol yang bergambar anak panah ke bawah dengan satu kali sentuhan.

Seraya menunggu _lift_ yang mereka tunggu tiba di lantai paling atas gedung sekolah di mana mereka berada, Naruto membuka pembicaraan di antara mereka, "Kita memulai aksi kita ini dari lantai berapa dahulu?"

Tidak lama Naruto menyelesaikan kalimat pertanyaannya, _lift_ yang mereka tunggu telah sampai di lantai mereka berdiri dan menghasilkan bunyi 'ting' sebagai tanda. Pintu _lift_ pun terbuka dan menampilkan bahwa tidak ada seseorang di dalam _lift_ tersebut.

Sasuke melesat masuk ke dalam _lift_ seraya berkata dengan suara sangat kecil, "Kita akan melakukan aksi kita mulai dari halaman sekolah."

"Hah? _What_—" Naruto juga bergegas masuk ke dalam sebelum pintu _lift_ kembali menutup dengan rapat. Suasana di dalam _lift_ begitu tenang dan sepi, ditambah dengan lampu kuning yang menambah suasana nyaman di dalamnya. "CCTV halaman sekolah ini juga diberi kamera kecilmu itu? Kau sudah _stress_, ya?"

"Dibandingkan dengan _stress_, mungkin lebih tepatnya aku ini sudah _gila_," ucapnya datar dan tanpa ekspresi seraya menekan tombol _lift_ yang bertuliskan LG—Lower Ground.

Mata Sasuke berkeliling mencari sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya. Setelah itu, tangan Sasuke bergerak untuk mengambil sebuah kotak kecil yang berada di dalam saku celananya dan mengambil salah satu kamera dengan tangannya yang—pastinya—sudah dilapisi dengan sarung tangan.

"Untuk apa kamera itu dikeluarkan sekarang, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto bingung akan apa yang Sasuke lakukan.

Kaki Sasuke berjalan mendekat ke suatu sudut kanan bagian depan lift dan menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas sudut tersebut. "Masalahnya, bagaimana aku dapat memasang kamera kecilku di CCTV yang satu ini?"

"Aduh, kau bahkan tidak pernah memikirkan bagaimana cara agar kau dapat menempelkannya." Naruto menepuk dahinya dengan sangat keras. "Kursi tidak ada, meja tidak ada, tangga pun juga tidak ada."

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya, berpikir untuk menemukan jalan keluarnya. "Ah, kalau dengan cara ini pasti bisa." Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya mundur hingga punggungnya menyentuh sisi belakang _lift_ yang dingin, tepat di bagian tengah sisi belakang.

Melihat rekannya yang seperti mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melakukan sesuatu, membuat perasaan Naruto tidak enak. "Kau sedang apa? Tidak, Sasuke. Jangan pernah melakukan hal itu. Kita ini sedang berada di dalam _lift_, bagaimana kalau nanti—"

"Tidak apa-apa." Sasuke menghela napas sejenak. "Dan tidak akan ada apa-apa."

"Sasuke, jangan—"

Tanpa menghiraukan ucapan Naruto, dengan cepat Sasuke langsung melesat dengan melompat dan memijakkan kaki kirinya ke sisi kiri _lift_, lalu menendangnya dan memijakkan kaki kanannya ke sisi kanan _lift_ dengan posisi yang lebih tinggi daripada pijakan kaki kirinya seraya menggerakkan tangan kanannya dengan gesit untuk menempelkan kamera kecil dengan kamera CCTV pada _lift_ itu. Setelah itu, ia kembali memijakkan kedua kakinya di pijakkan kaki yang seharusnya berada.

Sedangkan Naruto? Yang hanya dapat ia lakukan saat ini adalah _speechless_ melihat aksi rekannya yang _nekat_ dan _luar biasa_ itu.

Tepat setelah kamera kecil itu menempel secara sempurna di kamera CCTV, kamera kecil Sasuke menghasilkan bunyi _beep_ _minimal tunes_ dengan disertai sebuah lampu berwarna merah yang berkedip sebanyak tiga kali.

Mendengar kamera itu berfungsi dengan sangat baik, Sasuke berseru dengan suara kecil dan tertahan, "_Yes_!"

Naruto yang telah tersadar bahwa dirinya sedang menganga kecil, langsung merapatkan kembali mulutnya. "Bagaimana kau melakukannya?"

"Hn? Yang mana?"

"Yang tadi itu, kau melakukan pijakkan dan tendangan di sisi kanan dan kiri _lift_ tanpa menghasilkan bunyi yang besar serta tanpa merusak lempengan besi ini sedikit pun." Telapak tangan kiri Naruto yang besar menepuk sebentar sisi _lift_ yang tepat berada di sebelah kirinya, menunjukkan lempengan besi apa yang ia maksud.

"Oh, aku hanya menggunakan metode gerakan tertahan tapi _powerfull _yang pernah diajarkan saat pelajaran olahraga di sekolah kita. Itu saja," tuturnya santai.

"Pelajaran olahraga yang mana?" Naruto tampak menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Baru saja Sasuke ingin menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, pintu _lift_ sudah terbuka secara keseluruhan. Dengan cekatan, Sasuke menekan dan menahan sebuah tombol untuk menahan _lift_ agar tetap terbuka. Sasuke memberi kode pada Naruto agar menempelkan punggungnya di sisi _lift_ yang berlawanan dengan dirinya. Tangannya bergerak untuk mengambil dua buah kaca berbentuk persegi panjang yang berada di dalam saku jaket putihnya, lalu melemparkan salah satu dari dua kaca tersebut kepada Naruto.

Setelah tangan kanan Naruto berhasil menangkap kaca yang dilempar oleh Sasuke tadi, Naruto menatap iris onyx Sasuke seakan-akan membaca apa yang Sasuke pikirkan dan mereka mengangguk sekali terhadap satu sama lain. Secara bersamaan, mereka memanfaatkan kaca tersebut untuk melihat keadaan koridor jalur kiri dan kanan di luar _lift_.

Tidak ada seorang pun.

Sasuke kembali memberi sebuah kode tangan untuk bergerak dan keluar dari _lift_. "Ingat Naruto, santai dan tanpa bersuara." Ia kembali mengingatkan rekan setianya.

Naruto menghela napas sesaat. "OK, _pal_. Santai dan tidak bersuara... santai dan tidak bersuara... santai dan tidak bersuara..." gumam Naruto untuk dirinya sendiri seraya berjalan setelah melihat Sasuke bergerak di depannya.

Mereka melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke arah luar gedung sekolah dengan melalui _lobby_ utama dan sampailah mereka di tangga depan sekolah. Mereka menuruni anak tangga secara satu persatu hingga langkah kaki mereka berpijak pada tanah halaman sekolah Konoha Memoriam of School. Cuaca yang tadi pagi hampir tidak bersahabat, seketika menjadi bersahabat—seakan-akan mendukung apa yang sedang Sasuke dan Naruto lakukan sekarang.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang, Sasuke? Halaman ini begitu luas, yah... walaupun tidak seluas halaman sekolah kita, tapi tetap saja dibilang luas untuk memasang sebuah kamera pada CCTV di halaman ini!" hardik Naruto.

Onyx Sasuke menjelajah ke setiap halaman yang ada dan... Bingo! Di setiap sisi halaman sekolah ditanami beberapa kelompok pepohonan yang menyejukkan mata. "Kita menyelinap melalui pepohonan sisi kanan halaman ini, ayo!" Tangan kanannya menarik lengan atas jaket Naruto dengan paksa.

"A—Iya, iya. Aku bisa berjalan sendiri," kata Naruto pasrah akan antusiasme Sasuke saat ini.

Pepohonan yang hijau mereka telusuri dengan hati-hati dan sesekali bersembunyi di balik pohon karena terdapat beberapa _staff_ yang masih berjaga di dekat pos penjaga di gerbang utama sekolah. Selama beberapa kali melakukan aksi ritual kucing-tikus mereka, pada akhirnya mereka tiba beberapa meter dari pos penjaga gerbang utama itu.

Naruto berinisiatif untuk melihat para _staff_ yang sedang berjaga dengan menggunakan kaca yang tadi ia gunakan di dalam gedung sekolah tadi. Belum sempat ia gunakan, sebuah batu kecil sukses mendarat di kepala Naruto. "Aduh! Ada apa, sih, Sasuke?" bentaknya dengan berbisik kecil. Tangannya bergerak untuk mengusap-usap kepalanya yang terkena serangan telak tadi.

Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan sangat intens. "Jangan menggunakan kaca di luar ruangan dengan kondisi cuaca seperti ini."

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Apakah kau tidak pernah belajar bahwa kaca dapat memantulkan sinar matahari? Jika kau tadi menggunakan kaca untuk melihat mereka, dalam sekejap mereka pasti akan mengetahui keberadaan kita karena sinar matahari yang tidak sengaja terpantulkan oleh kacamu itu."

Raut wajah Naruto seperti mengingat akan suatu hal. "Aa... Maaf, aku lupa. Terima kasih sudah mengingatkan." Naruto kembali memasukkan kacanya ke dalam saku celananya.

Selama beberapa menit mereka berdiam diri tanpa mengeluarkan suara mereka—dengan sesekali melihat para _staff_ yang masih seru berbincang-bincang, terdengar suara seruan dari arah depan gedung sekolah yang sempat mereka lalui tadi.

"Aoba, Suzuki, semuanya! Sistem keamanan kita tiba-tiba menjadi kacau, coba kalian lihat ke dalam sebentar!"

"Hah? Kenapa bisa?"

"Sistem keamanan kacau?"

"Ayo, sebaiknya kita cek sebentar!"

"Gerbangnya bagaimana?"

"Sudah tinggal saja, hanya sebentar saja, kok."

Dalam hitungan detik, para _staff_ berlalu dengan sedikit berlari kecil menuju ke dalam gedung sekolah.

Sasuke tersenyum senang. "Heh, _penyelamat_." Saat semua _staff_ hilang dari pandangan, Sasuke dan Naruto keluar dari tempat persembunyian mereka—di balik pepohonan yang rindang.

"Naruto, kau melihat CCTV saat kita tiba di gerbang ini di mana saja?"

Naruto berusaha mengingat hal-hal yang tadi pagi ia lihat. "Hmm... Aku hanya melihat tiga buah, dua buah di sisi kiri dan kanan gerbang dan satu buah di dalam pos penjaga."

"Kalau begitu kita ke pos penjaga." Sasuke membalikkan badannya dan berjalan menuju pos penjaga yang diikuti oleh Naruto di sampingnya.

Sesampainya di depan pos, tanpa ragu-ragu Sasuke menginjakkan kakinya untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan kecil itu. Matanya kembali menjelajah untuk melihat letak pasti CCTV, lalu dengan perlahan naik ke atas meja yang berada di sisi sudut CCTV itu berada, mendekatkannya, dan kamera kecil itu pun menempel sendiri di salah satu bagian sisi CCTV. Bunyi _minimal tunes_ dan lampu merah yang berkedip sebanyak tiga kali pun keluar pertanda bahwa kamera itu sukses menyatu.

"Wow, kenapa bisa menempel seperti itu, ya?" tanya Naruto dengan penuh keheranan di raut wajahnya.

"Karena kamera kecil yang kubuat itu terbuat dari magnet, makanya menempel dan berwarna hitam," jelas Sasuke seraya berjalan keluar pos menuju di mana Naruto berada.

Naruto menelengkan kepalanya ke arah Sasuke yang sudah berada di sebelahnya. "Magnet? Kalau itu memang terbuat dari magnet, bagaimana kau dapat tahu lempengan besi CCTV itu mengandung kutub apa?"

Sasuke melipatkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Berhubung aku ini adalah tipe orang yang _simple_ dan tidak mau dipersulit, jadi aku membuat kamera itu dari dua buah kutub: Utara dan Selatan sekaligus."

"Dua kutub sekaligus? Bagaimana caranya?" Naruto membelalakan matanya selebar mungkin.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang? Aku membuatnya dengan daya imajinasi, buku, kejeniusan, dan otak." Sasuke kembali bergerak ke arah pepohonan. "Sudahlah, ayo kita pasang kamera kecil yang selanjutnya di _lobby_ utama."

"Hei, masih ada dua buah CCTV yang masih belum kau pasangi kamera kecilmu itu, Teme!"

"Tidak perlu. Satu sudah cukup."

"Kenapa?" ucap Naruto terbata-bata di awalnya. Kakinya bergerak menyusul Sasuke yang sudah jauh di dalam pepohonan sana.

"Karena sistem keamanan berteknologi CCTV di sekolah ini mempunyai sifat paralel, bukan seri." Sasuke melihat jam arloji yang ia kenakan di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Hah? Paralel? Maksudmu?" tanya Naruto kembali sembari mempercepat langkahnya untuk mengimbangi cara berjalan Sasuke yang dapat dikategorikan lumayan cepat.

Tangan kiri Sasuke menepuk pundak kanan Naruto. "Ayo, Dobe! Sekarang sudah jam dua lewat dua puluh menit." Sasuke lebih mempercepat langkah kakinya menuju anak tangga depan gedung sekolah.

"Oi, Sasuke!" Melihat Sasuke yang melangkahkan kakinya lebih cepat dari biasanya, Naruto berlari kecil untuk berjalan sejajar dengan rekannya.

Selama beberapa lama mereka berjalan cepat—bagi Sasuke—dan berlari kecil—bagi Naruto, akhirnya mereka tiba di anak tangga gedung sekolah. Dengan tergesa-gesa, mereka melangkahi masing-masing dua anak tangga sekaligus. Dan saat mereka tiba di atas tangga...

"Aoba, masalah keamanan yang terjadi sungguh aneh."

"Hm, hm, sudah dicoba untuk _restart_ beberapa kali tetap tidak berfungsi."

"Ini adalah masalah sistem keamanan yang paling sulit diatasi dari yang biasanya."

Mendengar percakapan beberapa orang yang berasal dari dalam _lobby_ sekolah, Sasuke segera menutup mulut Naruto dan membawanya menuju ke sisi kiri gedung untuk menyingkir dan bersembunyi terlebih dahulu. Naruto terkejut dan memberontak sesaat.

Sasuke berdesis, memberi tanda pada Naruto untuk diam. "Diamlah sebentar, para _staff_ yang tadi ingin kembali ke pos penjaga mereka." Kalimat Sasuke direspon oleh beberapa anggukkan beruntun yang cepat dari Naruto. Merasa Naruto sudah mulai tenang, Sasuke melepaskan kedua tangannya dari rekan berambut jabrik kuningnya.

"Dengarkan instruksi dariku," titah Sasuke kepada Naruto yang sudah menempelkan punggungnya pada dinding di belakangnya.

Perintah dari Sasuke hanya dijawab sebuah anggukkan setuju dari rekannya.

Semakin lama, suara percakapan para _staff_ sekolah itu semakin mendekat dan jelas terdengar. Dan tiba pada saatnya dimana para _staff_ tersebut melewati pintu utama _lobby_.

"Buang pandangan ke arah berlawanan," perintah Sasuke.

Seketika mereka berdua membuang pandangan mata mereka dari pintu _lobby_ menuju halaman sebelah kanan Konoha Memoriam of School ketika _staff-staff_ itu tepat berjalan melewati pintu utama gedung sekolah. Walau Sasuke telah membuang pandangannya ke arah berlawanan dari pintu yang berada tepat di kirinya, tetapi telinganya masih aktif untuk mendengar percakapan mereka semua.

"Sudahlah, daripada memikirkan masalah sistem keamanan bagaimana kalau kita mempersiapkan diri."

"Untuk?"

"Kurang-lebih tiga puluh menit lagi Tsunade-sama dan Shizune-sama akan kembali ke sekolah ini dari pertemuan wali murid."

Semakin lama, para _staff_ itu semakin menjauh dari mereka. Tanpa menyadari Naruto dan Sasuke, mereka terus berjalan menuju pos penjaga mereka di dekat gerbang sekolah. Ternyata pandangan mata itu dapat memengaruhi perasaan orang.

_Tiga puluh menit lagi?_ pikir Sasuke dalam hati sembari mengembalikan posisi kepalanya ke semula.

Dengan sigap, Sasuke kembali melangkahkan kakinya dengan langkah yang besar—mungkin lebih tepatnya berlari—masuk ke dalam Konoha Memoriam of School melalui pintu utama gedung sekolah yang baru saja dilewati oleh _staff_ sekolah itu untuk keluar dari dalam gedung.

"Sasuke, tunggu! Jangan cepat-cepat!"

"Kita sudah tidak memiliki banyak waktu, Naruto! Tolong langkahmu lebih dipercepat!"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya tepat di tengah-tengah _lobby_ dan menolehkan kepalanya menuju Naruto yang sedang kelelahan karena berusaha mengimbangi gerakan langkah kaki Sasuke. "Karena tiga puluh menit lagi kepala yayasan dan wakilnya itu akan segera kembali ke sekolah ini, jika kita tertangkap basah sedang berkeliaran di sekolah ini, bisa lebih menyulitkan masalahnya," Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari CCTV yang tersembunyi di wilayah _Lower Ground_ sekolah itu.

"Kenapa kita tidak mencari alasan yang logis saja? Mudah, 'kan?"

Mata Sasuke menemukan sebuah CCTV di salah satu sudut atas langit-langit _lobby_ yang berbentuk lingkaran dan dikelilingi oleh beberapa pondasi tinggi berbentuk lingkaran juga yang terbuat dari batu.

"Memang mudah mencari alasan yang logis, tapi tidak mungkin hari ini. Hari ini masalah sistem keamanan sekolah Konoha Memoriam of School bermasalah pada saat hari pertama kedatangan kita ke sekolah ini dan hal itu membuat kita mempunyai _alibi_ untuk menjadi tersangka dalam kasus ini. Jika kita menambahnya dengan tertangkap basah sedang berkeliaran di sekitar sekolah pada hari ini juga, maka alibi untuk menjadi tersangka kita akan berkembang menjadi _kecurigaan_ sebagai tersangka kasus ini yang berpersentase kurang-lebih delapan puluh lima persen ke atas," jelas Sasuke panjang lebar sembari melangkahkan kakinya menuju CCTV yang mencuri perhatiannya.

"Hmm... benar juga," ucap Naruto seraya mengikuti Sasuke dari belakang. Arah pandang Naruto mengikuti arah pandang Sasuke yang telah berdiam diri dan menatap ke atas sudut langit-langit. "Dan masalahnya, BAGAIMANA KAU MENYATUKAN KAMERA KECILMU ITU DENGAN CCTV _LOBBY_ YANG LETAKNYA TINGGI SEPERTI ITU, HAH?"

Sasuke melihat Naruto dari balik pundaknya seraya menyeringai. "Ini adalah sebuah tantangan yang sangat mendebarkan, _kawan_."

"Oh, _don't do it_, Sasuke. Ayo kita cari CCTV yang lebih strategis dan mudah tergapai."

Sasuke berdecak. "Tenang saja, Dobe. Tugasmu hanyalah mengawasi sekeliling kita selama aku beraksi _sedikit_."

Naruto mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara. "OK, OK. Tapi ingat, Teme. Jika ada sesuatu yang tidak diingankan terjadi kepadamu, aku tidak ingin bertanggung jawab sedikit pun."

"_Yeah, yeah..._"

Sasuke mengganti sarung tangan sebelah kanannya dengan sarung tangan yang tampak lebih keren dari sebelumnya yang berada di balik jas putihnya.

"Ah! itu, 'kan, sarung tangan hasil buatanku!" seru Naruto ketika melihat Sasuke mengganti sarung tangan kanannya.

"Ya, ini buatanmu." Sasuke menunjukkan sebelah sarung tangan yang Naruto buat setelah terpasang dengan benar tepat di depan rekan jabrik kuningnya itu. "Dan ini sangat berguna untukku, _thanks a lot_."

Mendengar kalimat Sasuke membuat Naruto cengengesan sendiri. "Kalau itu, sih, terima kasih kembali karena sudah ingin menggunakannya." Tiba-tiba ia kembali teringat akan suatu hal. Wajahnya kembali serius. "Tapi, tetap saja aku tidak ingin bertanggung jawab apa pun yang terjadi padamu."

Sasuke kembali membalikkan badannya seraya memutar bola matanya. "_Mari kita coba terlebih dahulu._"

Kakinya melangkah mendekati salah satu pondasi _lobby_ yang terletak dekat dengan CCTV, mendekatkan tangan kanannya dengan pondasi itu, lalu secara otomatis pula sarung tangan itu bereaksi akan rangsangan yang Sasuke berikan, yakni melekat dengan sangat kuat di pondasi. Sasuke tersenyum akan hasil yang diberikan sarung tangan tersebut dan memalingkan kepalanya ke arah Naruto, lalu mengangguk sekali.

Dalam aksinya kali ini, Sasuke memilih dua buah pondasi yang terlihat mengapit kamera CCTV _lobby_ sekolah Konoha School of Memoriam sebagai arena permainannya. Sasuke menarik napas dalam-dalam, lalu dengan cekatan ia melakukan lompatan, pijakkan, dan tendangan—yang sebelumnya ia pernah lakukan di dalam _lift_—membentuk sebuah gerakan zig-zag dari satu pondasi ke pondasi yang lainnya, dengan sesekali melekatkan sarung tangan kanannya agar pijakkan kakinya tidak melenceng dari pondasi _lobby_ yang berbentuk lingkaran itu.

Saat ia sampai pada posisi tertinggi pondasi, Sasuke menahan sarung tangan kanannya agar tetap melekat pada pondasi pijakan terakhirnya. Kini ia berada di posisi tertinggi pondasi. Terlihat lengkungan senyuman kegembiraan dari Sasuke ketika melihat ke bawah karena aksi ini menurutnya sangat menyenangkan. Sedangkan Naruto yang tidak beranjak dari tampatnya hanya bisa memandang Sasuke beserta senyumannya—yang menurut Naruto gila—itu seraya berdoa dalam hati agar Sasuke selamat. Walau ia bilang dirinya tidak ingin bertanggung jawab akan apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke nanti, tapi tetap saja sarung tangan yang dikenakan Sasuke itu adalah buatannya.

Sasuke kembali beraksi setelah puas melihat suasana bawah dari tempatnya. Tangan kirinya yang bebas bergerak untuk mengambil kembali kotak kecil berwarna bening yang berada di dalam saku celana panjangnya, membuka kotak kecil itu dan mengambil salah satu dari beberapa sisa kamera di dalamnya dengan sangat hati-hati, mengingat ia berada dalam posisi yang cukup membatasi gerakan badannya. Setelah berhasil mengambil sebuah kamera kecil dan menutup tempatnya, dengan perlahan tangan kirinya yang bebas bergerak ke udara untuk mendekatkan kemera buatannya dengan kamera CCTV yang menjadi incarannya.

Seketika, bunyi _minimal tunes_ dan lampu merah pertanda kamera kecilnya berfungsi keluar begitu saja. Dan tentunya membuat Sasuke kita ini sangat senang dengan aksi yang susah payah tadi ia lakukan untuk menggapai CCTV yang satu ini.

Naruto yang sedari tadi mengawasi dari bawah mendengar sebuah percakapan beberapa orang yang mendekat. Merasa tidak enak akan hal itu, Naruto segera memberitahukannya kepada Sasuke, "Teme, cepat turun! Ada _staff_ sekolah yang mendekat ke _lobby_ utama ini!" seru Naruto dengan suara yang kecil, tapi masih terdengar oleh telinga Sasuke.

Sasuke secara perlahan melepas tangan kanannya dari pondasi dan menjatuhkan dirinya hingga kira-kira setengah dari ketinggian pondasi, lalu melekatkan sarung tangannya sejenak dan kembali melepaskan tangan kanannya hingga ia mendarat dengan sangat sempurna dan tanpa suara di lantai _lobby_.

"Ayo, ayo, ayo!" ajak Naruto dengan tergesa-gesa.

Mereka pun segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju koridor kelas yang tadi menjadi tempat kedatangan mereka ke lantai dasar ini—dengan kata lain tempat dimana _lift_ yang mereka gunakan tadi berada sekarang.

Setelah sampai pada koridor yang mereka tuju, Sasuke dan Naruto langsung melesat masuk menuju ke dalam _lift_ yang telah tersedia dan menekan tombol _lift_ yang berangka 1.

Naruto menarik napas sedalam-dalamnya. "Kau tahu, Sasuke? Tadi itu _hampir_ saja."

Sasuke mengatur napasnya yang sedikit berantakan. "Hn. Tapi entah kenapa, aku merasa tenang-tenang saja."

Naruto menghela napas menggunakan mulutnya dengan kencang. "Yah, itu karena kau sudah terbiasa, sedangkan aku? Tidak."

Sasuke melirik jam arloji yang ia kenakan di pergelangan tangan kirinya. _Dua puluh lima menit lagi._

Tepat saat Naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya tadi, _lift_ yang mereka tumpangi sudah tiba di lantai satu. Ketika mendengar suara dentingan kecil nan singkat dari _lift_, mereka merilekskan diri masing-masing sebelum pintu di hadapan mereka terbuka sepenuhnya. Saat pintu _lift_ mulai terbuka, mereka dengan santai mulai melangkahkan langkah pertama mereka keluar dari _lift_.

Seketika pandangan mata mereka membeku. Langkah kaki mereka terhenti. Detak jantung mereka tidak bekerja. Pikiran mereka _blank_.

Salah seorang _staff_—yang berada di depan mata—berhasil melihat sosok mereka berdua. _Staff_ tersebut hanya dapat mematung sesaat dengan disertai tatapan _shock_ ke arah mereka berdua. Botol air yang dipegang _staff_ itu kini terlepas begitu saja.

Terjadi adegan tatap-menatap satu sama lain selama beberapa detik lamanya.

Kini mereka _benar-benar_ tertangkap basah.

Naruto yang juga _shock_ karena melihat seorang _staff_ Konoha Memoriam of School di depan matanya, hanya dapat berdiam diri dan mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. "Kalau ini, sih... melebihi kalimat _hampir_ yang tadi, Teme," ucapnya dengan suara kecil.

Sedangkan Sasuke hanya dapat memutarkan bola matanya, lalu menaruh kepalan tangannya di dahinya dengan benturan yang lumayan keras seraya membuang arah pandangnya. Ia bergumam kecil, "_Oh, shit!_"

~CrackHackerz~

_**Tsuzuku**_

_**To be Continued...**_

Hari Kamis | Jakarta, 21 Juni 2012 | Pukul 00.59 WIB

* * *

**Reply of Review****:**

**F**any-san: Aku sama sekali tidak berniat untuk membuatmu penasaran dan semoga saja rasa kepo-mu yang sudah tingkat dewa itu sudah berkurang setelah membaca chapter ini. Peran Sakura dirahasiakan dan mengenai lama tidaknya kemunculan Sakura di fict ini sebenarnya tergantung tingkat kecepatan update fict ini. Hanya satu hal pasti yang dapat kuberitahu sekarang mengenai perempuan itu: Haruno Sakura sudah dipastikan muncul di fict ini entah chapter ke berapa. Semoga chap ini sudah panjang dan maaf tidak bisa update kilat. Thanks for review!

**H**anazono yuri: Sudah lanjut. Thanks for review!

**R**acchan Cherry-desu: Thanks for your prise, tapi aku sama sekali tidak berniat membuat para pembaca penasaran. Tidak, fict ini tidak hanya tentang SasuNaru. Kalau tidak sabar dengan penampilan Sakura yang "tidak terduga", yah... ikuti cerita ini terus, ya. Lama atau tidaknya Sakura muncul juga tergantung proses update fict ini, bukan? Thanks for your waiting and review!

**H**ikaru: Mungkin lebih tepat kamu itu adalah orang yang lebih suka mendengarkan atau melihat hal yang berbau tantangan daripada melakukan tantangan itu sendiri. Pendeskripsian mengenai sharingan akan dijelaskan di chapter, chapter, dan chapter berikutnya. Kau sudah memiliki prediksi bagaimana Sakura akan muncul? Boleh coba jelaskan bagaimana prediksimu bagaimana Sakura akan muncul di review-mu selanjutnya? Dan aku bukan seorang "Hacker", aku hanya seorang "makhluk lingkar panah" yang "baik-baik", sepertinya. Jika kata-kata Sasuke mirip dengan seorang ninja, mungkin itu hanya kebetulan belaka karena aku sama sekali tidak pernah berpikir ke arah sana. Thanks for your waiting and review!

**C**heryxsasuke: Tak apa baru review sekarang dan request-mu mengenai update kilat serta pemunculan Sakura di next chap—maaf, aku tidak bisa memenuhinya. Tapi yang pasti, Sakura nanti akan muncul ketika sudah sampai pada adegannya. Thanks for your waiting, support, and review!

**A**kira Takigawa: Terima kasih sudah ingin me-review menggunakan log-in akun. Tidak ada mystery di fict ini, kok, mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja. Kamu mempunyai prediksi mengenai kemunculan Sakura? Bisa tolong ceritakan di dalam review-mu nanti? Maaf sebelumnya, apakah kamu satu orang dengan reviewer yang bernama "Hikaru"? Aku bertanya seperti ini karena gaya penulisan dan isi review-mu rata-rata sama dengan reviewer yang bernama "Hikaru" yang "di atas". Thanks for your waiting and review!

**S**ky no Raven: Salam kenal juga! Aku sendiri juga lupa apakah kau sudah mengucapkan salam atau belum di review pertamamu. Iya, binary itu adalah semua deretan angka yang hanya terdiri dari angka 1 dan 0 saja, biasanya digunakan untuk melakukan suatu instruksi kepada mesin yang bersangkutan; biasanya komputer. Sepertinya isi review-mu itu hampir semuanya berisi pengalamanmu, ya. Tapi tak apa, mungkin kau hanya ingin berbagi kisah, bukan? Maaf tidak bisa update kilat seperti bayanganmu. Thanks for your waiting and review!

**R**idafi-chan: Chapter kemarin belum terlalu seru mungkin karena jalan ceritanya masih sangat santai dan hanya bisa membuat penasaran. Peran Sakura di fict ini dirahasiakan karena nanti juga para pembaca akan tahu ketika Sakura akan muncul. Mengenai masalah The Four Prince of Memoriam yang pasti akan dijelaskan seiring berjalannya arus cerita ini karena aku juga mendeskripsikan mereka berempat di awal cerita, 'kan? Santai saja. Thanks for your waiting, support, and review!

**H**ikari haruno 96: Baguslah jika kau tidak keberatan aku merubah sedikit nick-mu. Nama samaran mereka yang kubuat terdengar aneh karena jarang dipakai orang-orang, mungkin. Terima kasih atas concrit-anmu. Dan maaf jika kalimat tersebut terdapat dua kali kata "aku", hal itu dikarenakan aku mengganti kalimat yang diucapakan Naruto tersebut. Tak apa, banyak temanku yang aneh, jadi berteman dengan makhluk aneh sepertinya biasa saja karena belum termasuk kategori "gila". Tak apa review panjang, terkadang aku suka baca review panjang, kok. Thanks for your review!

**S**akura Hanami: Tidak apa, kesalahan menggunakan suffix diakhir namaku merupakan hal yang kecil. Oh, ya? Memangnya aku menuliskan kata AU di deretan "WARNINGS"-ku? Aku tidak bilang secara tegas kalau fict ini AU, 'kan? Jadi tidak ada jaminan bahwa alur cerita ini hanya berisi AU saja. Lalu, apa salahnya jika sharingan ikut serta? Biarlah "dia" memiliki perannya tersendiri. Mengenai kenapa dan untuk apa sharingan ada akan dijelaskan di chapter-chapter-dan-chapter yang akan datang. Terima kasih atas koreksian typo-nya, diusahakan di chapter ini tidak ada typo dan jika ada jangan sungkan untuk memberitahu. Iya, Naruto di sini aku buat beda dari fict lainnya—mungkin—karena suatu sisi yang berbeda dari seorang tokoh utama anime dan manga "NARUTO" ini bisa menjadi menarik dan disukai juga, kok. Dan sepertinya telah terbukti di fict ini. Thanks for your support and review!

**T**odoshi Kai: Salam kenal juga! Silakan panggil aku Cergo saja. Terima kasih sudah menyukai dan memuji fict—yang masih memilki kekurangan—ini. Thanks for your support and review!

**L**ove Foam: Bikin deg-degan? Bukankah alur ceritanya masih santai? Dan tentu saja aku menyelipkan sedikit humor dalam percakapan SasuNaru, walau tidak sengaja dan tidak terlalu terasa dan menonjol. Thanks for your waiting and review!

**S**haun: Ya, sharingan akan mengambil bagian dalam fict ini. Cerita di fict ini tidak mengisahkan mengenai seseorang, atau lebih tepatnya diriku sendiri. Yah, mungkin aku mencampurkan "sedikit" unsur sifatku ke dalam karakter Sasuke di fict ini. Tidak terlihat OOC, 'kan? Aku tidak mendapat ide dari mana pun untuk membuat fict seperti ini. Tiba-tiba saat aku memikirkan plot Lost in Nightmare, adegan Sasuke sedang beraksi terlintas begitu saja dipikiranku. Mungkin si pemuda Uchiha itu ingin dibuatkan fict yang keren seperti ini setelah sekian lamanya ia berada di dalam hutan yang beralur cerita dark tersebut. Dan kebetulan aku juga suka genre Action/Thriller, jadi kubuatkan saja pendeskripsian fict ini yang mengalir deras di otakku. Yah, mungkin bisa dibilang aku dan Sasuke sama sekali "tidak bersahabat". Thanks for waiting and review!

**U**niversal Playgirl: Chapter 4 sudah update. Mungkin di dunia fict ini masih lebih mendominasi ganre angst/hurt/comfort, jadi jarang yang membuat alur seperti fict ini. Jangan bingung, nanti jatuh, lho. Thanks for your review!

**A**lifa Cherry Blossom: Walau kau lebih menuruti perkembangan cerita menurut Author, tapi pasti ada beberapa cuplikan adegan kemunculan Sakura di fict ini di dalam otakmu, bukan? Tebakanmu tepat sasaran, aku adalah tipe "makhluk lingkar panah" yang paling tidak pandai membuka suatu obrolan atau mencari topik obrolan lain ketika pembicaraan yang dibicarakan telah usai, apalagi pada orang yang baru kukenal. Kecuali jika aku bertanya, dan mungkin memang cara bicaraku seperti ini. Lalu, aku juga termasuk tipe orang yang lebih suka mendengarkan daripada berbicara. Baiklah, pada akhirnya aku menceritakan tentang diriku sendiri. Lupakan. Thank you for waiting and review!

**B**rezerea Hyuuchi: Terima kasih sudah menyukai fict ini dan menepati janjimu, kawan! Tapi, memangnya kita menautkan janji kelingking, ya? Tidak semua fict yang mengikutsertakan sharingan di dalamnya mengandung genre supernatural seperti yang kau katakan. Thanks sudah menyukai karakter Naruto yang sengaja kubuat berbeda dari fict lain dalam ceritaini. Untuk Sakura... ditunggu, ya. Sepertinya kau berhasil membuat review yang panjang seperti apa yang kau katakan. Thanks for your waiting and review!

**K**arikazuka: Kalau begitu aku tidak akan segan memberitahumu jika fict ini sudah update *laughing*. Thanks sudah bilang fict ini keren, walau aku yakin bahwa fict ini lebih keren daripada Author-nya yang sibuk di balik layar. Concrit-an diterima! Untuk penggunaan tanda "dash" seperti yang kau maksud itu hanya miss typo, kok. Mungkin mataku kurang awas saat membaca ulang chapter kemarin. Lalu untuk panggilan akrab, aku sudah mengecek ulang melalui bahan bacaanku dan sepertinya aku salah mengingat huruf kapital atau tidaknya awal kata tersebut. Maklum, stok fict tahun lalu. Dan untuk bahasa Jepang "bersambung" aku sudah mengeceknya di kamus dan aku salah. Maaf, karena aku tidak ingat jika huruf hiragana "tsu" diberi tanda petik dua cara bacanya sudah berubah. Thanks for your concrit, waiting, and review!

**E**unike Yuen: Hai juga! Berhubung kau yang menawarkan, jadi aku bilang "deal" saja. Terima kasih atas concrit-annya, aku juga sudah mengeceknya, kok. Maafkan otakku karena salah mengingatnya. Kalau dibilang formal banget mungkin iya, sama seperti isi profile-ku yang formal banget *laughing*. Masuk hospital? Get well soon, ya! Bukankah sudah kubilang jangan terlalu lelah? Memangnya orangtuamu tidak melihat kesibukanmu? Thanks for your praise, support, and review!

**L**in Narumi Rutherford: Iya, fict-ku yang bergenre mystery itu, mungkin ini adalah sebuah kebetulan belaka. Genre yang pasti di Lost in Nightmare adalah mystery-romance, sedangkan yang lainnya bisa dilihat di dalam fict-nya sendiri. Oh iya, nama Narumi dan Rutherford itu berasa dari tokoh anime-manga Spiral–Suiri no Kizuna/Spiral–The Bonds of Reason, ya? Nanti kalau bisa review-nya juga berisi sedikt komentarmu mengenai fict ini, ya. Thanks for review!

**K**uroYupi: Ah, akhirnya kau sudah tahu bahwa aku tidak akan memberitahu. Jadi, selamat menunggu dan penasaran. Sakura akan muncul, kok, tenang saja. Thanks for support, waiting, and review!

**M**erisChintya97: Lagian, aku juga tidak suka melihat SasuNaru yang gagah menjadi cuco atau lemah lembut yang berlebihan seperti itu. Apakah chapter ini bisa dibilang sudah mulai ada Action-nya? Yah, walau masih "action kecil-kecilan". Iya, Sasuke bisa buat virus, jadi kalau ingin dibuatkan virus minta tolong saja ke orangnya langsung. Filosofi sharingan akan dijelaskan di chapter-chapter yang akan datang. Kau akan magang? Kapan? Thanks for your waiting and review!

**T**iya-chan: Sakura belum muncul, tapi sudah dipastikan akan muncul di chapter yang akan datang—entah di chapter berapa, mengingat ini pairing SasuSaku. Thanks for your review!

**A/N: Saat membaca review tiba-tiba aku mendapat sebuah ide. Tampaknya kalian penasaran dengan kemunculan Sakura di fict ini, jadi aku membuka kesempatan untuk berbagi cerita denganku mengenai "kemunculan Sakura" menurut imajinasi kalian di fict ini dalam review kalian. Pasti otak kalian sudah mandapatkan gambaran mengenai "kemunculan Sakura" ketika membaca fict ini, bukan? So, tugas kalian hanya menceritakan bagaimana "kemunculan Sakura" di dalam review kalian setelah kalian selesai membaca chapter 4 ini.**

**Jangan lupa, ya, bagi yang me-review! Siapa pun itu.**

**After all, thanks for all reader! Sorry for miss typo, I will correct it later.  
And then, "Are you ready for the next chapter?"**

**Signature,**

**Huicergo Montediesberg**


	5. FIREFOX HAS NOT FOUND THE '5' SERVER

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ (DLDR)**

**CRACKHACKERZ**

**NARUTO ****© Masashi Kishimoto**

**STORYLINE & FICTION COVER****:  
CrackHackerz © Huicergo Montediesberg****™  
The cover was created by Huicergo Montediesberg****  
"DON'T STEAL OTHER PEOPLE'S WORK, IF YOU DON'T WANT YOUR WORK BE STOLEN!"**

**WARNINGS****:  
OOC, OC, miss typo(s), WIP, terdapat adegan baku hantam, jadwal update tidak tetap, **_**and many more inside**_**.**

**GENRE****:  
Crime, Action, Romance(Coming Soon), Thriller(maybe), Friendship**

**RATED****:  
**_**Just**_** T... **_**perhaps**_

**COMMAND****:  
**_**"SSSHH... DON'T DISTURB!  
BECAUSE  
SASUKE IN HIS ACTIVITY NOW!"**_

**.**

"_**HAPPY READING AND ENJOY IT, PAL!"**_

**.**

**.**

_**SERVER NOT FOUND**_

**FIREFOX HAS NOT FOUND THE '5(FIVE)' SERVER**

_**AT**_

_**WWW.**_**BEHIND THE FOUR PRINCE OF MEMORIAM**_**.COM**_

_"Oh, shit!"_

Naruto yang sudah tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi hanya dapat melakukan sebuah gerakan singkat, yakni menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sasuke dan memasang tampang yang seolah berkata, _'bagaimana ini, Sasuke?'_

Mata Sasuke yang melihat raut wajah Naruto dan mengerti akan arti dari tampangnya itu, hanya dapat memberi kode ke Naruto dengan mengangkat kedua bahunya sembari merilekskan badannya.

Dalam saat yang sama, Naruto dan Sasuke menarik lengan tangan kanan mereka masing-masing. Bersiap untuk meninju seorang _staff_ yang berada di depannya sembari melangkahkan kakinya sekali ke depan.

Sebelum tinju mereka hampir mengenai wajah objek di depannya, _staff_ tersebut tiba-tiba jatuh terduduk dan memundurkan badannya hingga punggungnya menyentuh dinding yang menjadi batas gerak mundurnya itu. "Tolong, jangan pukul saya! Saya tidak bersalah!" ucap _staff_ tersebut apa adanya sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua lengan tangannya.

Melihat adegan yang sama sekali tak diduga di hadapan mereka, Sasuke dan Naruto hanya dapat menghentikan gerakannya dengan posisi kepalan tangan masih sejajar dengan kepala dan saling melemparkan pandangan bertanya satu sama lain, lalu kembali bersikap biasa.

Dilihat dari kelakuan _staff_ itu, terlintas dua hipotesis di benak Sasuke: pertama, tidak semua _staff_ di Konoha Memoriam of School ini tahu bahwa ada dua murid pertukaran pelajar sementara. Ke dua, semuanya tidak tahu ciri-ciri siswa yang melakukan pertukaran pelajar. Yah, tapi berarti setidaknya si kepala yayasan ini mematuhi apa yang Sasuke pinta melalui surat resmi sekolah sebelum jadwal 'pindah sementara' mereka ditetapkan.

Beberapa detik kemudian, muncullah suatu ide yang terlintas di pikiran Sasuke saat sedang melihat _staff_ yang sedang ketakutan sembari berbicara tidak jelas. Ia pun dengan inisiatif membisikkan ide apa yang tadi terlintas di pikirannya kepada Naruto. Dan idenya pun dijawab sebuah anggukkan setuju oleh Naruto.

Naruto melipat kedua tangannya. "Jadi, kau tidak ingin kami pukul, 'kan?"

Mendengar salah seorang yang berada di depannya bersuara, _staff_ tersebut membuka kedua lengannya dan mengangguk cepat selama beberapa kali.

"Jika kau ingin bebas, maka jawab pertanyaan kami terlebih dahulu dengan sejujur-jujurnya," lanjut Naruto atas ucapannya tadi. "Apa _password_ yang digunakan untuk memasuki _web rahasia_ Konoha Memoriam of School?"

Staff tersebut meneguk ludahnya sendiri dan memberanikan diri untuk bertanya, "Untuk apa kalian menanyakan _password_ tersebut?"

"Kami diminta oleh Kepala Yayasan Tsunade untuk bertanya hal ini kepadamu." Sasuke memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya. "Maklum, otaknya sudah pikun sejalan dengan proses penuaannya."

_Staff_ tersebut mulai menaruh curiga kepada Naruto dan Sasuke. "Apakah benar Tsunade-sama meminta kalian untuk bertanya seperti itu?"

"Kau tidak percaya?" Sasuke mengambil sebuah alat perekam di balik saku jas putihnya dan menunjukkannya di depan mata _staff_ tersebut. "Kalau begitu, ini buktinya." Jari telunjuk Sasuke menekan sebuah tombol _play_ di _recorder_ tersebut.

'_Ehem, ehem, ah... Bagi siapa saja staff yang mendengar suaraku dalam recorder ini, saya hanya sekadar memberitahu bahwa saya meminta kedua pemuda yang memegang recorder ini untuk meminta password web rahasia Konoha Memoriam of School dikarenakan saya mendadak lupa dengan password tersebut. Terima kasih.'_

Recorder berhenti berputar.

Naruto hanya dapat menganga kecil sembari menunjukkan jari telunjuknya ke arah recorder tersebut. Tidak berkata apa-apa. Sedangkan _staff_ itu hanya membelalakan matanya dan dengan pasrah menjawab pertanyaan mengenai _password_ rahasia tadi karena sudah mendengar suara Tsunade, kepala yayasan Konoha Memoriam of School, barusan.

Sang _staff_ menghela nafas. "Passwordnya: KMOS."

Naruto dan Sasuke _speechless_ sesaat. "Hah?"

"Iya. Kalian diminta oleh Tsunade untuk menanyakan _password_ _web_ rahasia sekolah ini, 'kan? Yah, itu. _Password_-nya adalah K-M-O-S." Staff itu tampak mengeja satu persatu _password_ tersebut agar terdengar lebih jelas.

Sasuke tersenyum meremehkan. "_KMOS_? Nama yang aneh."

"KMOS itu singkatan dari nama sekolah ini. Konoha Memoriam of School," tutur _staff_ satu itu.

Naruto yang sudah tersadar dengan lamunan panjangnya pun mulai mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu berdiri _staff_ di depannya yang masih terduduk. "Kalau begitu, terima kasih sudah memberitahu kami," ucapnya seraya menarik _staff_ itu hingga berdiri setelah uluran tangannya disambut dengan hangat. "Kau tahu? Dari tadi kami mencari para _staff_ yang berada di sekolah ini, tapi tak satu pun yang ada. Memangnya kalian semua sedang melakukan apa?"

"Ah, itu... Tadi kami sibuk mengurusi sistem keamanan CCTV sekolah yang hingga saat ini masih dalam _mode error_."

Naruto menahan gelak tawanya. "Oh, kalau begitu terima kasih atas pemberitahuan _password-_nya, ya. Oh, dan satu hal lagi, jangan memberitahu siapa pun kalau Tsunade menanyai tentang _password_ _web_ rahasia sekolah ini, karena ia tidak mau diketahui khalayak ramai bahwa dirinya sudah mulai sedikit pikun, OK? _Bye_!" Di akhir katanya, Naruto membuka kelima jarinya. Dan melesat pergi dengan Sasuke.

Sebelum mereka berdua berbelok ke arah kanan, _staff_ itu tiba-tiba teringat suatu hal dan berseru, "Kalian mendapat rekaman suara Tsunade-sama dari mana?"

"Sebelum pergi ke acara pertemuan dengan wali murid, kami merekam semua pesannya. Sampai jumpa! Ingat peringatanku tadi, ya!" jawab Naruto asal. Dan pada akhirnya mereka pun lenyap di balik sekatan dinding bagian kanan.

Setelah berbelok ke arah kanan, Sasuke dan Naruto mempercepat langkahnya hingga berjarak lumayan jauh dari belokan mereka tadi.

Naruto menarik napas dalam dan mengembuskannya. "Tadi itu hampir saja."

"Hn."

"_By the way_, itu tadi rekaman suaraku yang menggunakan alat perubah suara hingga menjadi seorang perempuan beberapa hari yang lalu, 'kan?" Intonasi Naruto melengking tinggi, tetapi masih dapat dibilang kecil.

Sasuke menatap Naruto yang sudah menatapnya terlebih dahulu. "Memang."

"Pantas saja aku mengenal nama dan suara Tsunade itu saat pertama kali bertemu tadi," rutuk Naruto.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil. "Ini namanya hubungan bisnis, _kawan_." Ia kembali melangkah ke arah dinding yang tadi menjadi penghalang tatapan mata _staff_ tersebut untuk melihat mereka berdua.

"Oi, Sasuke, kau mau ke mana lagi?"

"Kembali memasang kamera kecilku ke CCTV sekolah ini." Sesampainya di pertigaan, Sasuke merapatkan punggungnya dengan dinding di sebelah kirinya. Dan kembali menggunakan kaca cerminnya untuk melihat keadaan yang ada.

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya mendekat ke arah Sasuke berada. "_Man_, kau ingin memasang kameramu di CCTV mana lagi?" Langkahnya terhenti ketika berada tepat di sebelahnya.

Pemuda berambut raven itu kembali memasukkan cerminnya ke dalam saku di balik jasnya. "Aman." Lalu ia berjalan hingga tepat di tengah-tengah pertigaan. Kepalanya yang tadi melihat ke arah kiri, kini berubah menjadi melihat ke arah kanan. Badannya menghadap kiri dan berjalan santai menuju jalan buntu koridor tersebut.

Naruto yang mengikutinya dari belakang dan melihat apa yang Sasuke tuju, kini hanya tersenyum senang. "Nah, kalau ini, 'kan, mudah untuk memasangnya."

Langkah kaki Sasuke terhenti ketika sudah berada di depan sebuah meja hias yang menjadi hiasan ujung koridor itu. Dan dapat dilihat oleh mata telanjang, terdapat sebuah kamera CCTV yang berada tepat di atas meja kayu ukiran berwarna coklat muda yang dihiasi oleh sebuah vas bunga di tengah meja tersebut.

Dengan satu gerakan gesit, Sasuke berdiri di atas permukaan meja sebelah kiri, mendekatkan kamera kecilnya dengan CCTV itu, dan dengan sendirinya kamera itu melekat serta mengeluarkan tanda bahwa kamera kecil itu sudah aktif. Sasuke pun turun dari meja dengan perasaan senang.

"Lantai selanjutnya," kata Sasuke singkat seraya melangkahkan kakinya menuju _lift_ yang tadi mereka pakai.

"OK, _boss_!" jawab Naruto seraya menggerakkan tangannya ke pelipis matanya hingga membentuk posisi hormat, dan mengikuti Sasuke kembali dari belakang.

Mereka pun kembali masuk ke dalam _lift_ dan langsung menuju ke lantai selanjutnya, yakni lantai dua gedung sekolah Konoha Memoriam of School.

Di dalam _lift_, Sasuke melirik lagi jam arlojinya. _Dua puluh menit lagi_, batinnya.

Saat sampai pada lantai dua, mata mereka berfokus pada pintu _lift_ yang terbuka secara perlahan. Was-was dengan apa yang akan hadir di hadapan mereka—tidak ingin kejadian yang tadi terulang kembali. Setelah _lift_ terbuka secara keseluruhan...

...tidak ada seorang pun di seberang pintu _lift_ tersebut.

Mengetahui area di hadapannya aman, Sasuke dan Naruto saling melemparkan sebuah anggukkan yang berarti 'ayo!' tersebut. Mereka berjalan cepat tapi tidak menghasilkan suara, dan tiba saatnya mereka tiba di sebuah belokan koridor.

"Hei, masalah sistem yang saat ini kita hadapi sangat aneh," ucap seorang _staff_ sembari membuka salah satu pintu dari dalam ruangan tersebut.

Sasuke segera menarik Naruto yang hampir berbelok ke kanan mundur ke belakang kembali karena telah mendengar bunyi pintu terbuka dan suara seseorang yang sedang berbicara. Lengan kanannya merangkul leher Naruto dan telapak tangan kanannya menutup mulutnya agar rekannya tersebut tidak berisik.

Naruto yang mengerti apa yang Sasuke lakukan kepadanya hanya menganggukkan kepalanya secepat mungkin dan melepaskan diri dari dekapan maut Sasuke serta mengacungan jari telunjuknya ke depan mulutnya. "Sssshhh..."

Dengan geram, Sasuke menjitak pelan kepala Naruto yang berarti 'harusnya aku yang melakukan itu, bodoh!'. Lalu mereka berdua kembali menyimak percakapan _staff_ tersebut.

"Kurasa masalah yang kita hadapi kali ini bukan masalah sepele, melainkan masalah serius," ujar seorang staff yang satunya lagi.

"Heh... Tahu dari mana kau ini masalah serius? Bukannya kita memang sering mendapat masalah sistem keamanan seperti ini?"

Kedua _staff_ tersebut memberanjakkan kakinya menuju ke arah Naruto dan Sasuke bersembunyi.

"Memang iya. Tapi coba bayangkan, semua masalah sistem yang kita hadapi dapat kita atasi sendiri dengan mudahnya, tapi ini? Untuk me-_restart_ ulang program saja tidak ada yang bisa, apalagi memulihkan keadaan sistem menjadi normal kembali?"

"Benar juga, ya... Jangan-jangan di sekolah kita ini sedang ada seorang penyelinap, mata-mata, atau semacamnya."

Langkah kaki kedua _staff_ tersebut semakin mendekat ke arah mereka berdua. Naruto memiringkan kepalanya ke arah Sasuke dengan tatapan mata seolah berkata, 'bagaimana ini?', lagi.

Sasuke hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya. Tatapan matanya sesekali menyelinap untuk melihat kedua _staff_ tersebut.

"Mana mungkin ada penyusup dan segala macam yang kau katakan itu, keamanan sekolah ini, 'kan, sudah kita jaga dengan sangat ketat. Kau ini bagaimana, sih?"

Lawan bicara _staff_ yang sebelumnya tertawa singkat. "iya, ya."

Lalu mereka berdua berbelok ke arah kanan, sebelum bertemu dengan belokan yang di mana kedua _hero_ kita berada sekarang.

Pada akhirnya, Naruto pun merasa lega. Ia menghela napas panjang. "Untung saja mereka berbelok sebelum belokan ini." Naruto menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sasuke. "Dan kita _hampir _saja diduga sebagai pelaku kekacauan sistem ini."

"Hanya _hampir_, belum _ketahuan_," ucap Sasuke santai dan berpaling begitu saja.

Sekilas Naruto melihat sesuatu yang menggantung di atas sudut koridor dan menepuk pundak rekannya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan matanya. "Sasuke, kurasa aku menemukan apa yang kita cari."

Sasuke pun mengikuti arah pandang Naruto dan salah satu sudut mulut Sasuke naik ke atas. "Kau pintar, Naruto. Kalau begini kita bisa menghemat waktu," ucap Sasuke seraya menepuk kepala Naruto sedetik.

Dibilang seperti itu, Naruto menjadi merasa senang sehingga menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman andalannya. "Tentu saja. Jika Sasuke _genius_, rekannya pasti pintar."

Sasuke tersenyum atas perkataan Naruto. Ia kembali mengambil salah satu kemera kecilnya. Mengembuskan napas dan melakukan _high jump_ tepat di bawah CCTV itu berada. Kamera tersebut segera bereaksi karena sudah melekat pada CCTV yang menjadi incaran sang pemiliknya, Sasuke.

Sasuke menolehkan pandangannya ke arah Naruto. Dan dapat ditangkap oleh mata onyx Sasuke, Naruto sedang mengacungkan ibu jarinya dengan senyumannya lalu berkata, "_Nice jumping!_"

Sedangkan Sasuke hanya dapat membalas, "_Nice idea._" Seraya melengos pergi, kembali ke tempat _lift_ mereka sudah menunggu kedatangan tuan-tuannya kembali.

Setelah menekan tombol _lift_ dan masuk ke dalamnya, Naruto langsung menekan tombol _lift_ yang bertuliskan angka 3. Sedangkan Sasuke sibuk melirik jam arlojinya kembali. Sasuke berdecak kecil.

_Tinggal lima belas menit lagi_, ucapnya dalam hati. _Semoga sempat,_ Sasuke menggertakkan giginya.

"Ada apa denganmu, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto keheranan melihat tingkah laku temannya sedari tadi saat berada dalam _lift_. "Kau selalu melirik jam tanganmu."

Sasuke melihat Naruto melalui ekor matanya. "Lima belas menit lagi si Tsunade itu akan kembali." Matanya kembali fokus ke pintu _lift_ yang masih tertutup di depannya. "Dan dapat dipastikan, setelah mereka kembali ke sekolah ini... mereka akan memeriksa keberadaan kita di dalam kelas nanti."

"Kalau begitu, kita harus cepat sebelum mereka datang!" ujar Naruto.

Pintu _lift_ kembali terbuka di depan mata mereka. Mereka berdua pun bergegas keluar dan mempercepat langkah kaki mereka saat berbelok ke arah kiri. Berusaha mengejar waktu yang terus berjalan tanpa belas kasihan. Dan juga untuk secepatnya mencari CCTV yang dekat dengan mereka.

Mereka berdua langsung berbelok. Setelah tidak beberapa lama mereka berjalan, mereka menemukan sebuah belokan pertama ke arah kiri. Dan mata elang milik Sasuke menemukan sebuah CCTV tergantung di bagian ujung koridor, sama seperti CCTV yang berada di lantai sebelumnya.

"Tunggu di sini," perintah Sasuke kepada Naruto sambil terus berjalan menuju kamera CCTV yang menjadi incaran berikutnya.

Naruto langsung memberhentikan langkahnya setelah mendengar sebuah perintah dari Sasuke. "Baiklah, cepat!"

Karena perasaan tergesa-gesa masih menyelimuti dirinya, Sasuke merubah jalan langkah cepatnya menjadi lari langkah panjang. Terus berlari. Hingga kurang lebih satu meter, Sasuke melakukan _high jump_ yang jauh mengarah ke depan, dan salah satu kakinya mendarat di sisi dinding di hadapannya. Dalam posenya yang hanya sesaat seperti itu, Sasuke bertindak dengan cepat. Ia menggerakan tangan kanannya dengan cekatan untuk menempelkan kamera kecilnya. Setelah kamera kecilnya menempel dengan lempengan besi CCTV tersebut, Sasuke kembali menendangkan kakinya yang masih menyentuh dinding di hadapannya dan memutarkan badannya seratus delapan puluh derajat, kembali ke arah ia berlari tadi.

Kedua kakinya ia gunakan untuk mendaratkan dirinya dengan sukses di atas lantai. Sama seperti teknik mendarat yang digunakan saat melakukan olahraga lompat jauh. Kameranya itu pun bereaksi dengan menghasilkan bunyi yang terdengar hingga ke gendang telinga Sasuke bersamaan dengan pendaratan sempurna yang ia lakukan tadi.

Setelah puas mendengar kameranya bekerja dengan CCTV sekolah ini, Sasuke pun berlari kecil menuju di mana Naruto berada.

Naruto menyambut kehadiran Sasuke dengan hangat. "Gerakan yang cepat, Sasuke! Berarti tugas kita sudah selesai!" seru Naruto seraya mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara yang bebas.

"Jangan santai dulu, masih ada satu kamera lagi yang harus diaktifkan." Sasuke menggerogoh saku celana kanannya dan menunjukkan kepada Naruto sebuah kamera kecil yang menyendiri di dalam sebuah kotak bening.

Naruto menghela napas panjang, kecewa karena masih ada satu lagi yang tersisa. "OK, aku mengerti, tapi temani aku ke toilet dulu, ya? Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi ingin buang air kecil," ujar Naruto seraya memasang tampang seseorang yang segera ingin melakukan ritualnya di dalam kamar kecil.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya dan melirik jam tangannya untuk kesekian kalinya.

_Tinggal tiga belas menit lagi,_ batinnya dalam hati.

"_Geez_, baiklah, _hanya tiga menit_." Sasuke kembali melangkahkan kakinya melewati Naruto yang pada akhirnya dapat menuju toilet yang ingin ia tuju itu.

Dengan antusias yang tinggi, Naruto menyusul Sasuke yang sudah mendahuluinya di depan. "Oi, Sasuke! Memangnya kau tahu di mana toilet lantai tiga ini berada?"

"Saat kita keluar dari _lift_ tadi, aku melihat sebuah kamar kecil tidak jauh dari letak _lift_ kita. Sudahlah, ayo cepat!" kata Sasuke seperti mengecap _lift_ Konoha Memoriam of School menjadi _lift_ milik mereka.

Kedua anak laki-laki yang dapat diperhitungkan keberadaan _skill_-nya itu langsung melesat menuju kamar mandi—atau bisa juga disebut dengan toilet—yang terletak beberapa meter dari sebelah kiri _lift_ yang mereka gunakan beberapa saat yang lalu. Tidak membutuhkan waktu lima menit, akhirnya mereka pun sampai di depan toilet itu berada.

Naruto hanya melongo tidak percaya. "Wah, toiletnya tidak ada pintu masuk."

Sasuke berpikir sejenak. "Arsitektur gedung ini sangat bagus, di setiap lantai memiliki pola bentuk dinding dan letak ruangan yang berbeda-beda, bahkan toiletnya pun dibuat berbelok dua kali; ke kiri lalu ke kanan dan baru akan sampai pada toilet yang mereka tuju."

"Sungguh _merepotkan_," ucap Naruto seraya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Sasuke tersenyum meremehkan. "Bukan merepotkan, tapi di antara _irit_ pintu dan kreatif."

"Yah, sekolah yang hemat."

Kepala Sasuke yang bermahkotakan rambut ber-_style chicken-ass_ tersebut menoleh ke arah Naruto. "Cepat kau masuk, mau sampai kapan kau berdiri di sini?"

"Iya, iya. Aku masuk," kata Naruto serta berlalu, berbelok ke arah kiri dan kanan diikuti oleh Sasuke di belakangnya. Tapi, Sasuke hanya sampai pada belokan ke kiri saja, ia tidak masuk ke dalam toiletnya, hanya dilorong yang berukuran sedang—menurutnya—untuk menuju toilet sekolah ini.

Sebelum Naruto berbelok ke arah kanan. Sasuke berkata dengan cepat, "Jangan lupa untuk melepas sarung tanganmu sebelumnya dan mencuci tanganmu sesudahnya!"

"Iya, aku tahu!" jawab Naruto dan pada akhirnya ia berbelok ke arah kanan.

Untuk mengisi waktu luangnya untuk menunggu Naruto selesai dengan ritualnya, Sasuke menyandarkan dirinya di sisi tembok yang berguna sebagai pembatas lorong toilet dengan koridor di depan toilet ini. Tidak jauh dengan belokan ke kanan Naruto tadi. Ia memperhatikan jam analog yang menggantung di pergelangan tangan kirinya dan sesekali berpikir mengenai apa yang akan ia lakukan selanjutnya setelah kegiatan masang-memasang kamera kecil ini selesai. Dan kembali mengingat apa yang menjadi tujuan utama dia dan Naruto untuk datang ke sekolah ini.

Tepat satu menit kemudian, Naruto menampakkan batang hidungnya dengan cara menepuk pundak Sasuke diam-diam dan sambil berkata dengan keras, "Sedang memikirkan apa, Sasuke?"

Secara otomatis pula Sasuke sedikit terkejut dibuatnya. "Kau—" ucapnya sedikit geram. Lalu ia mengkibas-kibaskan tangan kanannya di pundak yang Naruto tepuk tadi. "Sudah cuci tangan belum?" Mata yang berisi batu obsidian tersebut, melihat Naruto telah memakai kembali sarung tangannya.

"Sudahlah! Kau pikir aku orangnya sekotor apa?"

"Oh, baguslah, kau tampaknya sudah sedikit berubah dari yang dulu." Sasuke menekankan kata 'sedikit' di kalimatnya.

Naruto memutarkan bola matanya. "Yah, yah... Terserah apa katamu. Ayo, kita pergi sebelum ada orang yang melihat kita."

"Hn."

Mereka berdua pun kembali berjalan ke arah luar toilet tersebut. Entah kenapa, Sasuke baru merasa bahwa lorong toilet ini berukuran lumayan panjang. Apakah tadi pikirannya melayang ke suatu hal? Yah, Sasuke hanya berusaha membuang jauh-jauh perasaan dan segala pertanyaannya mengenai lorong toilet yang sedang mereka lewati ini.

Baru lima langkah mereka berjalan, Sasuke dan Naruto mendengar seruan suara seseorang yang kecil—bisa dibilang masih jauh keberadaannya dari tempat mereka berada—mengingat panca indra mereka berdua sudah dilatih hingga menjadi sangat peka sekarang.

"Ah! Badanku pegal sekali karena kelamaan duduk di ruangan kita tadi!" seru seseorang yang masih berada sangat jauh.

_Masih ada siswa yang berkeliaran di sekolah saat ini?_ pikir Sasuke.

Keringat dingin Naruto kembali menetes dari pelipisnya. "Jika dengar dari suaranya, orang itu masih jauh. Ayo, kita segera masuk ke dalam _lift_, Sasuke!" tutur Naruto seraya menarik tangan lengan jas Sasuke agar segera berlari menuju _lift_ mereka berada.

Saat mereka sedang berlari menuju ke luar lorong toilet ini, indra pendengaran Sasuke yang lebih tajam dari Naruto mendengar beberapa kalimat yang dilontarkan dari siswa tadi.

"Selain duduk terus-menerus, kau juga meminum _Coca-cola_ lebih banyak dari biasanya. Memangnya kau sedang haus, _Kiba_?"

_Kiba,_ batin Sasuke.

"Tapi, bukannya sekarang katanya kita ingin pergi ke suatu tempat untuk—hmm... _berbelanja_?"

"_Berbelanja_? Pilihan katamu itu sangat perempuan, _Sasori_."

_Sasori,_ pikiran Sasuke berusaha mengingat nama-nama kecil mereka yang tidak sengaja tersebutkan oleh mereka sendiri.

_Jika dilihat dari suara mereka dan bunyi ketukan langkah kaki, jumlah mereka diperkirakan ada empat orang,_ ucap Sasuke di dalam hatinya yang sampai saat ini terlihat begitu pasrah akan tarikan—atau seretan—dari seorang rekan setia di depannya itu.

"Tapi jika kupikir, aku merasa kasihan dan tidak tega akan _kecurangan_ yang telah kita perbuat terhadap _perusahaan kita yang sudah mempunyai nama besar_ ini."

Sasuke tertegun. _Hn, ini pembahasan yang menarik untuk didengarkan._ Bibirnya melengkung tipis.

Tangan dingin Sasuke menarik Naruto yang hampir berbelok ke luar lorong toilet kembali ke belakang. Jauh, hingga berada di tengah lorong toilet yang tadi mereka lewati.

"Sasuke! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kita, 'kan—"

Sasuke memberi kode untuk segera diam kepada Naruto dengan jari telunjuknya. Lalu beralih dari yang tadinya berposisi di belakang Naruto, kini ia berjalan mendekat ke ujung perbatasan antara lorong toilet ini dengan koridor depan.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya menepuk dahinya sekeras mungkin. _Apa yang akan dilakukan oleh sahabat chicken-ass-ku ini, hah?_ geramnya dalam hati.

Karena tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke dan tidak ingin mengganggu kegiatan Sasuke sekarang ini, akhirnya Naruto menyimpulkan untuk berdiam diri di tengah lorong toilet dan memerosotkan dirinya hingga terduduk di lantai, kepalanya terarah untuk melihat Sasuke yang tengah mendekatkan diri ke arah belokan yang hampir dilewati oleh Naruto tadi. Naruto berusaha menunggu.

Tak mampu melawan rasa penasaran dan ketertarikannya kepada kalimat terakhir siswa-siswa tadi, Sasuke mengambil tindakan untuk berdiam diri di lorong toilet sambil mendengarkan cerita mereka yang membuat dirinya tertarik untuk mendengarnya juga.

Kini ia sudah sampai pada batas dinding penyekat antara lorong toilet dengan koridor depan, matanya yang tajam mengintip sedikit untuk mengetahui dari manakah siswa-siswa itu akan datang. Tidak lama kemudian, tibalah 'sesuatu' yang ia cari keberadaannya. Dan benar saja, iris onyx-nya menangkap beberapa orang siswa yang baru saja berbelok menuju ke bagian koridor depan _lift_ dari paling ujung koridor ini. Mereka adalah sekelompok siswa yang beranggotakan empat orang laki-laki di sana. Para siswa itu tampak menggunakan jas sekolah Konoha Memoriam of School.

Sasuke berhasil melihat sekilas ciri-ciri fisik keempat siswa tersebut, mengingat dan menyimpannya di dalam memori otaknya yang dapat dibilang jenius itu. Ia kembali menarik kepalanya.

Pemuda bertampang stoic itu tersenyum remeh. "Heh, aku baru menyadar bahwa di ujung lorong ini masih terdapat sebuah belokkan ke kanan," gumam Sasuke terhadap dirinya sendiri. Ia kembali mempertajamkan indra pendengarannya terhadap langkah kaki para siswa itu dan—pastinya—percakapan mereka berempat.

"Hah, kau ini ada-ada saja, _Kabuto_. Kita melakukan _aksi_ _licik_ kita ini sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya, kuyakin kau sendiri pasti sudah tahu, 'kan?"

_Kabuto,_ otak Sasuke kembali mengingat nama salah satu dari mereka.

Langkah kaki mereka semakin mendekat ke bagian koridor di depan lorong toilet di mana Sasuke dan Naruto berada sampai saat ini. Dan hal tersebut membuat Sasuke tersenyum senang karena ia memang berharap para siswa itu berjalan melewati koridor depan toilet ini agar ia dapat leluasa mendengar percakapan mereka yang semakin jelas terdengar oleh telinganya.

Sedangkan Naruto, ia hanya bisa menunduk pasrah karena mendengar langkah kaki orang-orang itu mendekat kemari dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya karena melihat Sasuke—sahabat kecilnya yang memang seperti itu—sedang tersenyum senang, bahkan sesekali menyeringai. Naruto bukan merasa khawatir dan takut karena mendengar pembicaraaan atau langkah kaki mereka, tapi yang ia takutkan adalah: bagaimana kalau mereka berempat memang sedari tadi berinisiatif untuk menuju ke dalam toilet ini?

Salah satu dari mereka berempat bersuara. "Dan jika sekarang kau merasa menyesal, maka itu masih terlalu cepat."

"_Neji_, kau ini sangat arogan sekali."

_Dan Neji,_ lanjut Sasuke dalam hati sembari menyeringai tipis karena merasa senang sudah mendapatkan nama kecil keempat siswa yang telah berhasil menarik minatnya sekarang ini.

"Hm, mau bagaimana lagi? Aku memang seperti ini."

Pada akhirnya, langkah kaki mereka berempat tiba di koridor depan toilet. Mereka melewati dinding penyekat yang menjadi pembatas antara mereka berempat dengan dua orang yang bernama samaran Narukami Minato dan Shirozaki Shiki selangkah demi selangkah, sambil masih melanjutkan percakapan mereka yang santai dan juga tidak mengetahui terdapat dua orang selain mereka di area tersebut.

"Sudahlah, pokoknya jangan sampai salah satu dari kita _membocorkan_-nya kepada publik atau siapapun selain kita berempat, mengerti?"

"_Ha'i, Sasori-sama!_"

"Yang terpenting adalah sekarang kita jalan-jalan sampai larut malam! YEAH!"

"Bisakah kau berhenti berteriak seperti itu, Kiba? Suaramu yang seperti itu sungguh memekakkan telinga."

Sasuke tertawa kecil dalam hatinya._ Hn,_ _memang,_ balasnya dalam hati terhadap perkataan salah satu dari mereka berempat yang terakhir.

Mata onyx Sasuke melihat mereka berempat melewati toilet, tampaklah bagian belakang dari mereka berempat. Sekali lagi, otak _genius_ Sasuke kembali mengingat tampak bagian belakang keempat siswa Konoha Memoriam of School yang sangat menarik itu.

Rekannya—Uchiha Sasuke—memberi sebuah kode tangan untuknya agar segera mendekat. Dengan perasaan yang lega, Naruto berjalan pelan tanpa suara untuk mendekat kepada Sasuke dan tibalah tepat di sisi kiri temannya yang keras kepala ini.

Pemuda yang diketahui bernama kecil Sasuke tersebut langsung memberi kode untuk segera diam kepada Naruto yang sudah berada di sisinya.

"Hhh... Sudahlah, yang penting, selain menjaga rahasia perusahaan kita, kita juga harus menjaga sebutan The Four Prince of Memoriam untuk kita di sekolah ini."

"Hahaha... Benar juga!"

Tanpa Sasuke sadari, mereka menekan tombol _lift_ dan terbukalah pintu _lift_ tersebut sehingga membuat siswa yang terdiri dari empat orang itu bertanya-tanya.

"Siapa yang memakai _lift_ untuk ke lantai tiga? Seharusnya _lift_ ini berada di bawah karena dipakai oleh siswa lain untuk pulang, 'kan?"

_Cih, gawat!_ batin Sasuke.

"Jangan berprasangka buruk dulu. Bukankah di sini masih ada para _staff_ sekolah? Bagaimana, sih, kau ini."

"Ya sudahlah, ayo!"

Dan mereka berempat pun masuk ke dalam _lift_, dan melesat turun menuju lantai _Lower Ground_.

"Mereka sudah pergi." Sasuke melangkah keluar menuju koridor sembari berkata, "Cepat keluar."

Dan sekarang, tibalah mereka diam terpaku di depan pintu _lift_ yang telah tertutup rapat setelah dimasuki oleh keempat anak manusia tidak jelas tadi.

Naruto melihat papan bersistem eletronik sebagai petunjuk di lantai mana lift itu berada sekarang. "_Lift_-nya masih berada di lantai dua menuju lantai satu, Sasuke." Kepalanya memutar ke arah Uchiha Sasuke berada. "Jadi, kita mau menunggu _lift_ itu datang atau bagaimana?"

Mata yang beriris batu obsidian itu kembali melirik jam tangannya untuk kesekian kalinya. "Tinggal sembilan menit lagi."

Tatapan mata naruto mengeras. "Jadi, bagaimana ini? Jika kita menunggu _lift_ itu kita akan membuang cukup waktu, lalu jika kita masih bersikeras untuk menggunakan _lift_ ini... pasti nanti si Tsunade itu akan merasa heran kalau _lift_ nya berada di atas. Bukan 'kah murid-murid sudah pulang? Setidaknya itu sepenggal kalimat yang kudengar dari mereka sebelum menghilang."

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya. Berusaha memikir jalan keluar yang harus ia ambil tanpa membuang banyak waktu.

Saking kesalnya karena ia kelamaan berpikir dan tidak mempunyai jalan keluar, Sasuke memegang kepala bagian kanannya, menggenggam rambut raven-nya sebentar, dan menghentakkan kembali tangannya dengan sangat cepat ke bawah. "Argh!"

~CrackHackerz~

_**Tsuzuku**_

_**To be Continued...**_

Hari Jumat | Jakarta, 13 Juli 2012 | Pukul 23.03 WIB

* * *

**Reply of Review:**

**F**any-san: Sayangnya, staff yang berada di awal chap ini bukan Sakura. Dan sama seperti dugaanmu, aku sedang sibuk mempersiapkan Haruno Sakura agar menjadi "alat" yang berguna di cerita ini. So, jangan kecewa dulu, ya. Menceritakan hal yang detail mungkin termasuk tipe pendeskripsianku, yah... walau terkadang membuatku jadi pusing sendiri. Thanks for your review!

**L**ove Foam: Action yang kusajikan di awal cerita ini masih belum ada apa-apanya dengan action di scene berikutnya, jadi siapkan dirimu. Thanks for your review!

**A**lifa Cherry Blossom: Yah, semoga kau terbuka dengan sifatku ini. Thanks for your review!

**Y**umi Murakami: Terima kasih sudah menyukai fict ini secara keseluruhan dan maaf jika terdapat beberapa kalimat yang susah kau bayangkan karena Author-nya sendiri terkadang mengalami hal seperti itu—jujur, memang untuk membawa cerita ini membutuhkan konsentarasi yang tinggi ketika membaca beberapa adegan dan latar tempat agar dapat tergambar dengan baik di otak. Tidak ada alasan khusus mengapa Sasuke memakai nama Minato yang notabene adalah nama kecil ayah Naruto. Thanks for your support and review!

**C**larissa Afternoon: Salam kenal juga! Semoga betah baca fict ini. Terima kasih atas pujiannya, tapi fict ini masih memiliki kekuarangan, kok. Hingga chapter yang aku buat, semuanya alur maju. Kemungkinan adanya flashback itu berpersentase kecil. Thanks for your review!

**E**unike Yuen: Baguslah, ternyata sifat dan tingkah laku Naruto di sini disukai banyak orang, termasuk kamu. Untuk ketahuan atau tidaknya SasuNaru sudah kau lihat di chap ini, kan? Oh ya, MOPD itu apa? Thanks for your review!

**P**ermen Caca: Terima kasih sudah ingin memaklumi kemunculan Sakura yang hingga sekarang belum muncul-muncul juga. Kalau sudah baca chap ini berarti kau sudah bisa menilai seberapa kejeniusan Sasuke yang sangat dibangga-banggakannya. Thanks for your review!

**S**hifukiKafudo: Salam kenal juga! Kau sudah tahu haru memanggilku apa, berarti aku harus memanggilmu apa? Apakah di chapter ini kau sudah mendapat sedikit pencerahan mengenai hubungan yang akan terjadi antara SasuNaru dan The Four Prince of Memoriam? Terima kasih sudah terkesan dengan cara pendeskripsianku yang terkadang memang sangat memusingkan ini. Thanks for your review!

**K**anna Shimori: Salam kenal juga! Silakan panggil aku Cergo, jangan Author karena "Author" bukan namaku. Terima kasih atas pujiannya dan maaf jika terdapat kalimat yang susah dicerna—terkadang Author-nya sendiri juga pusing bacanya. Thanks for your support and review!

**A**kira Takigawa: Sudah kuduga kalian orang yang sama. Beberapa point penulisan dan pendapat kalian di dalam review sama, makanya aku langsung menduga kalian satu orang. Jika aku ingin menuliskan prediksi kemunculan Sakura di inbox, ya sudah... aku tidak paksa. Thanks for your praise, support, and review!

**A**kasuna no ei-chan: Kenapa tidak suka dengan genre crime? Tenang saja, "crime" di fict ini diusahakan beda dari "crime" yang lainnya karena sebenarnya inti dari cerita ini memang berat, tapi aku usahakan untuk melapisinya dengan kesantaian sehingga menghasilkan alur yang ringan. Thanks for your review!

**S**carlet24: Tak apa, santai saja. Tentang adanya staff di lantai dua, mungkin staff tersebut ingin pergi ke suatu tempat dengan menggunakan lift, lalu tak disengaja berpapasan dengan Sasuke dan Naruto. Sedangkan mengenai sharingan, nanti akan dijelaskan jika cerita ini sudah masuk terlalu jauh. Thanks for your support and review!

**M**erisChintya97: Mereka tidak ketahuan karena CCTV sudah dikacaukan/dibutakan oleh virus buatan Sasuke, jadi jelas saja tidak ketahuan. Untuk adegan action yang kau maksud itu nanti juga akan berkembang seiring berjalannya waktu, siapkan dirimu. Karena perannya dirahasiakan belum tentu Sakura itu jadi staff. Semangat juga untuk kegiatan magangmu! Thanks for your support and review!

**K**arikazuka: Apakah cerita ini benar-benar bikin tegang? Aku tidak bisa merasakannya karena aku sendiri yang membuatnya. Sasuke kubuat sedikit banyak bicara karena di "CrackHackerz" tokoh utamanya adalah dirinya, beda dengan dirinya saat di "NARUTO". Tidak, aku bertanya mengenai kemunculan Sakura tidak berarti aku memunculkannya di chapter selanjutnya, jadi nantikan saja. Thanks for your support and review!

**S**ky no Raven: Mengenai kutub yang terkandung dalam kamera kecil Sasuke itu seperti apa yang diucapkan Sasuke, ia menggabungkan dua kutub sekaligus dalam pembuatannya. Untuk CCTV sekolah yang bersifat paralel akan dijelaskan di scene yang berbeda. Terima kasih atas prediksimu mengenai kemunculan Sakura, kau pasti mengetiknya dengan susah payah hingga semua prediksi yang berada di otakmu tertulis di review. Maaf jika ada kalimat yang memusingkan, fict ini memang perlu konsentrasi yang tinggi dalam membacanya. Review-mu tidak asal, kok. Aku juga suka membaca review yang panjang dan berisi unek-unek dari para pembaca. Thanks for your support and review!

**Y**uuki Edna: Tak apa baru review, santai saja. Utamakan tugasmu dahulu, setelah selesai baru baca fict ini. Jadi selingan juga tak apa. Maaf tidak bisa update kilat karena Author fict ini sendiri juga memiliki tugas sekolah dan perlu liburan juga. Thanks for your review!

**S**haun: Memang ada bahasa mandarin bertuliskan _han yu_ "Hui" yang memiliki arti _bisa/dapat_ dan _pulang_ dengan _pin yin_ dan _han zi_ yang berbeda, pastinya. Tapi namaku bukan diambil dari bahasa mandarin. Saat adegan di lift, Sasuke sduah me-non aktifkkan sharingan-nya, kok. Mengenai Sakura secara pribadi sangat dirahasiakan. Jadi tidak ada bocoran mengenai jadi apa dia nanti, umurnya, sekolahnya, sifatnya, kelakuannya, dan lain sebagainya. Thanks for your support and review!

**S**akura Hanami: Baguslah, kau tidak bermasalah dengan kemunculan Sakura. Ikuti alur saja, ya. Kalimat membingungkan yang kau beritahu itu memang misstypo, tadinya tanda dash itu digunakan untuk menjelaskan arti lantai yang dimaksud, tapi aku sudah mengganti kalimat belakangnya dan sepertinya tanda itu tertinggal. Terima kasih sudah memberitahu. Thanks for your support and review!

**H**ikari: Hai juga. Bukan aneh dalam artian negatif, tapi aneh dalam artian karena kita semua berbeda. Dan mungkin aku termasuk orang aneh bagi mereka saat kita bertemu. Hanya perasaanmu kalau Sasuke bersikap aneh. Thanks for your support and review!

**A/N: Terima kasih bagi yang sudah berkenan untuk menuliskan panjang lebar mengenai kemunculan Sakura mengenai imajinasi para pembaca masing-masing. Semuanya memiliki dugaan yang berbeda-beda, tapi sebagian besar didominasi oleh kata "staff", mungkin karena kebetulan chapter 4 kemarin diakhiri dengan pertemuan SasuNaru dengan seorang staff. Dan hanya satu yang pasti, di antara semua hipotesis kalian mengenai Sakura, tidak ada yang sama dengan jalan pikiranku akan apa yang akan kulakukan kepada Sakura. Jadi, tolong terima Sakura apa adanya saat kemunculannya sudah dimulai, ya.**

**Thanks for read and review this fict! Sorry if this fict have much misstypo and unclear sentences that make you dizzy.  
And the last words,  
"Always get ready for the next chapter!"**

**Signature,**

**Huicergo Montediesberg**


	6. WINDOWS CAN'T OPEN 6 FILE BECAUSE VIRUS

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ (DLDR)**

**CRACKHACKERZ**

**NARUTO ****© Masashi Kishimoto**

**STORYLINE & FICTION COVER****:  
CrackHackerz © Huicergo Montediesberg****™  
The cover was created by Huicergo Montediesberg****  
"DON'T STEAL OTHER PEOPLE'S WORK, IF YOU DON'T WANT YOUR WORK BE STOLEN!"**

**WARNINGS****:  
OOC, OC, miss typo(s), WIP, terdapat adegan baku hantam, jadwal update tidak tetap, **_**and many more inside**_**.**

**GENRE****:  
Crime, Action, Romance(Coming Soon), Thriller(maybe), Friendship**

**RATED****:  
**_**Just**_** T... **_**perhaps**_

**COMMAND****:  
**_**"SSSHH... DON'T DISTURB!  
BECAUSE  
SASUKE IN HIS ACTIVITY NOW!"**_

**.**

"_**HAPPY READING AND ENJOY IT, PAL!"**_

**.**

**.**

_**FROM WINDOWS**_

**WINDOWS CAN'T OPEN 6 FILE BECAUSE OF VIRUS**

_**WHAT DO YOU WANT TO DO?**_

**DELETE THAT VIRUS**

"_Argh!"_

Mendengar geraman kecil karena kesal dari Sasuke, membuat Naruto tidak berani bergeming sedikit pun. Ia sendiri tahu bahwa jika Uchiha Sasuke telah kesal karena tidak menemukan jawaban yang tepat dalam sebuah masalah, sahabatnya sejak kecilnya itu akan mengeluarkan suara geraman kecil dari pita suaranya. Akan tetapi, otaknya yang jenius itu masih bekerja.

Sasuke mengedarkan seluruh pandangannya untuk mencari sesuatu yang sesuai dengan apa yang ia butuhkan sekarang, dan pada saat ia melihat ke sisi kanannya ia melihat sebuah pintu tangga darurat. Jika otak tidak dapat menemukan jalan keluar, setidaknya mata bisa membantu menemukan jalan keluarnya.

"Dobe, kita ke atas melalui tangga darurat saja, ayo!" Sasuke menarik Naruto, atau lebih tepatnya menyeretnya hingga sang korban yang ia seret hampir jatuh karena tidak siap mendapat tarikan paksa dari sahabatnya.

"Aduh, pelan-pelan, Teme. Kau tahu? Aku hampir saja jatuh karena tarikanmu_." Dan ternyata, kau dapat menemukan jalan keluarnya sendiri, Sasuke,_ lanjut Naruto di dalam hati seraya menyunggingkan senyuman kecil.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke melepaskan tarikannya sambil tetap berjalan menuju tangga darurat itu berada. "Kalau begitu jalan sendiri. Kau berat."

Naruto yang tadinya tersenyum senang karena Sasuke dapat menemukan jalan keluarnya sendiri kini merubah mimik mukanya secara drastis dengan cara menautkan kedua alisnya. _Sudah tahu aku berat, tapi tadi menarikku sekuat tenaga._

Mereka pun melewati tangga darurat dengan menaiki tiap anak tangga dua-dua karena sekarang sudah benar-benar terhimpit oleh larinya waktu yang tidak pernah mau berhenti ataupun mengalah sedetik saja untuk mereka. Jantung mereka berdebar tak keruan, keringat mereka mengalir karena keletihan dan udara yang pengap di tangga darurat tersebut. Apakah pintu tangga darurat itu tidak pernah dibuka untuk sekadar mengatur sirkulasi angin saja?

Setelah sekian lama mereka menaiki anak tangga. Tibalah mereka bertemu dengan tulisan angka empat di salah satu sisi dinding _area lembab_ tersebut. Dan dalam sekali dorongan, pintu tangga darurat di lantai empat itu pun terbuka dengan lebar sehingga menampilkan kedua anak berambut jabrik kuning dan _chicken-ass _yang menjadi tokoh utama cerita ini—lebih tepatnya _acara_ kali ini. Sekarang pun mereka dapat bernapas dengan bebas.

Naruto berusaha mengatur napasnya yang terengah-engah. "Sasuke, lain kali aku tidak mau melewati tangga darurat itu, mengerti?" ucapnya terputus-putus.

Sasuke yang terengah-engah kini sudah dapat mengatur napasnya lebih baik dari sebelumnya. "Hn. Aku juga _jera_ melewati jalur itu. Tadi aku hanya terpaksa saja karena berhubungan dengan _lift_ yang masih lama berjalan dan waktu yang terus mengejar kita, serta permasalahan keberadaan _lift_ itu nanti."

"Lalu, sekarang sudah tinggal berapa menit?"

Kini Sasuke melirik kembali jam analognya. "Sekarang sudah jam dua lewat lima puluh tiga menit, berarti masih ada tujuh menit lagi."

_Oh, God,_ rutuk Naruto dalam hatinya. Sistem pernapasannya semakin lama semakin teratur sehingga ia dapat berbicara dengan normal sekarang. "Dan sekarang kau ingin menempel kamera kecilmu yang sisa satu itu di mana?"

Sasuke berjalan dengan santai, kini ia sudah sepenuhnya menguasai sistem pernapasannya yang tadi sempat berantakan dan tidak beraturan. Langkah kakinya berhenti tepat beberapa meter dari ujung koridor melewati depan pintu kelas mereka. "Di sini."

Iris aquamerine Naruto menelusuri tiap sisi dan sudut yang ada di depan matanya. "Tidak ada CCTV. Yang ada hanya sebuah meja... dan lukisan bergambar bunga matahari yang berada di dalam vas." Mulutnya menyebutkan nama benda yang tertangkap oleh matanya satu persatu.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan. "Kamera ini tidak perlu menggunakan CCTV, Naruto."

"Hah? Kok? Lalu untuk apa kita susah payah menempelkannya dengan CCTV sekolah, hah?" tanya Naruto dengan nada menukik naik di akhir kalimatnya.

Sasuke mengambil napas yang lumayan panjang sesaat. "Aku menempelkan kamera kecilku dengan CCTV sekolah ini karena ingin mengambil ahli seluruh CCTV yang ada dan mencuri letak strategis CCTV tersebut agar mudah dilihat. Lagi pula, jika dilekatkan pada dinding... magnet mana mungkin bereaksi dengan benda yang tidak mengandung medan magnet, bukan?"

"Lalu? Di sini jelas-jelas tidak ada CCTV, kau mau menempelnya di mana?"

"Yang kita butuhkan bukan CCTV." Sasuke menatap mata Naruto. "Tapi, _lempengan besi_."

"Hah?"

Kaki Sasuke mulai melangkah mendekat ke arah meja yang menjadi penghias ujung koridor di depan matanya, menaikinya perlahan, dan melekatkan kamera kecilnya di sisi bingkai paling atas. Sasuke terdiam menunggu hasilnya dan... bereaksi.

Ia kembali turun dari atas meja dan kembali berjalan ke arah Naruto dengan santai, lalu membalikkan badannya untuk melihat lukisan itu agar tidak terlihat ganjil. "Tidak kelihatan, 'kan?"

Tepuk tangan dari Naruto menggema hingga ke seluruh koridor yang memang hanya ruang kelas mereka satu-satunya di lantai ini. "Hebat kau, Sasuke! Kukira kamera itu hanya bereaksi terhadap CCTV saja, ternyata mereka semua bereaksi pada setiap lempengan besi, ya?"

"Sudahlah, jangan bertepuk tangan seperti orang yang _norak_ setelah melihat pertunjukkan sirkus yang menghebohkan. Sekarang kita kembali ke dalam kelas," titah Sasuke sembari membalikkan badannya dan berjalan menuju ke arah kelas mereka yang diikuti oleh Naruto di belakangnya.

"_Yes, sir!_"

Kini Sasuke dapat merasa tenang karena perhitungan dari kecepatan gerakan dan pembagian waktu pada setiap lantai yang sedari tadi berputar terus di pikirannya telah selesai dan berhasil dengan menyisakan waktu lima menit. Dan Sasuke berinisiatif menggunakan sisa waktu itu untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya sejenak.

Jaringan otot di dalam tubuhnya entah kenapa menjadi menegang. Sasuke merasakan sedikit nyeri pada bagian persendiannya. Ia ingin menceritakannya pada Naruto mengenai rasa nyeri yang ia rasakan saat ini juga, tapi entah kenapa ia merasa bahwa sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat untuk membahas apa yang ia rasakan. Karena masih akan ada satu segmen _panggung sandiwara_ terakhir yang harus ia lalui pada hari ini. Nanti.

Saat sampai ke dalam ruang kelas sementara—yang menurutnya cukup nyaman itu, Sasuke melepas kacamata hitam yang ia kenakan dan langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya duduk di sofa belajar serta melemaskan seluruh otot badannya yang sedari tadi bekerja dengan sangat aktif. Lengan kirinya bergerak untuk menutup matanya yang terpejam agar sinar matahari sore yang masih bersinar terang dan menyusup masuk melalui jendela kelas tidak terlalu mengganggu matanya. Tubuh dan otaknya bekerja sama untuk menahan rasa nyeri yang semakin lama semakin membaik.

Melihat sahabatnya yang terkulai lemas seperti itu, Naruto melepas kacamata hitam yang sangat mengganggu pemandangannya sedari tadi dan berjalan untuk mengambil dua gelas air untuk Sasuke dan dirinya. Lalu, menempatkan dirinya di samping Sasuke.

"Sasuke, ini minuman untukmu karena sudah melakukan aksi gilamu tadi tanpa istirahat."

Tubuh Sasuke bergerak memposisikan badannya untuk duduk dengan tegak dan mengambil gelas yang sudah di bawa oleh Naruto di tangannya. "Hn, _arigatou_." Sasuke menghabiskan minumannya hanya dalam dua tegukkan sekaligus. Dia haus atau _rakus_?

"Sebaiknya kau mengembalikan seluruh sistem keamanan sekolah ini menjadi seperti sedia kala," saran Naruto seraya meminum minumannya sampai habis. Sama saja seperti Sasuke.

Pemuda berambut hitam bermodel _chicken-ass_ itu mengernyitkan dahi dan mengusapnya sebentar dengan jemarinya sembari memejamkan matanya kembali. "Tapi sejak kupikir kembali, sepertinya alangkah lebih baiknya sekarang kita tidak mengembalikan sistem keamanan sekolah ini menjadi normal kembali."

"Kenapa? Tugas kita untuk menaruh kameranya sudah selesai, 'kan?" tutur Naruto pada pertanyaan yang selanjutnya.

"Karena untuk menghapus alibi kita dari _staff_ yang tidak sengaja menangkap basah kita—_well_, walau kita memakai kacamata hitam, tapi tetap saja ciri-ciri fisik kita yang tidak tertutupi akan menjadi suatu alasan tersendiri."

Naruto menjepit dagunya dengan telunjuk dan ibu jarinya. "Hmm... benar juga," tukas Naruto setelah memutar kembali otaknya. Karena mengingat suatu hal yang hampir ia lupakan, tangannya bergerak untuk menyembunyikan website rahasia sekolah yang berhasil ia temukan melalui laptop sekolah K-MOS yang ia gunakan sebelumnya.

Suara langkah kaki seseorang yang memakai hak dari luar kelas terdengar semakin mendekat ke arah pintu kelas mereka yang memang satu-satunya di lantai empat sekolah Konoha Memoriam of School—atau ternyata juga bisa disingkat menjadi K-MOS—ini. Naruto yang menyadarinya, langsung memberi Sasuke kode dengan panggilannya. "Sasuke."

"Hn, aku tahu." Sasuke langsung menutup laptop miliknya tanpa di _log off_ terlebih dahulu, memasukkannya ke dalam tas, menaruh tas tersebut di lantai antara kakinya dan Naruto, kemudian bersikap santai dan datar kembali. "_Relax_, Naruto. Panggung sandiwara segmen terakhir pada hari ini akan segera dimulai."

Pintu kelas terbuka setelah tanda sensor _barcode_ telah berhasil di _scan_ berbunyi. Dari balik pintu kelas yang terbuka secara otomatis seluruhnya ke arah kiri, terlihat dua orang wanita yang tadi menyambut kedatangan mereka kedua kali—setelah penjaga gerbang sekolah yang menghadang mereka masuk tentunya.

"Selamat—ehm..." Wanita berambut kuning blonde yang telah diketahui bernama Tsunade itu melirik jam tangannya. Dan hal itu membuat Sasuke dan Naruto menahan gelak tawanya. "... sore, Shirozaki Shiki dan Narukami Minato!"

"Sore!" sapa balik mereka berdua secara kompak dan singkat. Sepasang mata Sasuke dan Naruto menangkap Tsunade dan wakilnya, Shizune, berjalan mendekat ke arah mereka. Masuk ke dalam kelas dan berdiri tepat di depan meja yang memang satu-satunya di kelas mereka.

Bola mata Tsunade dan Shizune bergerak untuk melihat keadaan di atas meja dua murid program pertukaran pelajar tersebut. Hanya terdapat laptop sekolah K-MOS. Tidak ada alat tulis dan lembaran kertas atau buku yang tergeletak sedikit pun. Bisa dibilang _bersih_.

Wanita berambut kuning blonde itu menatap mata Sasuke dan Naruto secara bergantian. "Bagaimana hari pertama Anda menempati sekolah ini?"

Cengiran maut Naruto kembali ke permukaan berusaha membuat keadaan seakan-akan tidak terjadi apa-apa sama sekali. "Sangat baik— "

"Tapi masih memiliki kekurangan di sana-sini," timpal Sasuke yang membuat seluruh pasang mata yang ada di kelas itu melihat ke arahnya. Tak terkecuali Naruto.

Shizune membungkukkan badannya mewakili Tsunade, mengingat perbedaan tingkat jabatan mereka. "Maaf, jika masih terdapat kesalahan yang mungkin sangat mengganggu Anda berdua. Kalau boleh tahu, apakah kesalahan tersebut? Mungkin kami bisa memperbaikinya agar menjadi lebih baik lagi."

Sasuke melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. "Sepertinya, kalian yang lebih tahu tentang mengenai apa pun yang berada di sekolah ini. Kalian bisa mencari kesalahan itu sendiri tanpa diberi tahu," tuturnya sarkastik.

"Baiklah, kami akan segera mengetahuinya," jawab Shizune pada akhirnya.

"Lebih cepat, lebih baik." Sasuke menimpalnya kembali dengan jawaban yang masih bisa dibilang ketus.

Merasa bosan dengan keadaan terdiam setelah kalimat ketus yang Sasuke lontarkan, Tsunade mengambil bahan pembicaraan yang lain. "Kalau begitu, bolehkah saya mengambil hasil jawaban dari beberapa soal yang berada di laptop kami?"

Naruto membulatkan matanya sesaat dan menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sasuke, berharap sahabat dari masa kecilnya dapat menjawab pertanyaan yang juga permintaan dari si rambut blonde itu.

"Hn. Tentu."

Jawaban Sasuke yang tanpa basa-basi lagi mampu membuat Naruto merasa bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya sendiri. Apalagi saat melihat Sasuke mengambil beberapa lebar kertas yang sudah disatukan dengan _strepless_ sehingga terkesan rapi dan enak dilihat. Di atas kertas itu tertulis jawaban yang dapat langsung ditebak oleh Naruto dari soal matematika, fisika, dan biologi karena terlihat jelas berbagai macam rumus dan gambar biologi tertera di sana dengan sangat rapi dengan tinta _ballpoint_ berwarna hitam—sesekali terselip warna biru dan merah—serta lambang sekolah K-MOS itu sendiri. Itulah yang ditangkap oleh mata Naruto sebelum pada akhirnya kertas itu sampai pada tangan Tsunade.

Kepala yayasan tesebut tampak membuka bagian kertas yang bawah untuk melihat seluruh jawaban yang memenuhi ruang tersebut. _Hm, murid sekolah Konoha School of Art, Science, and Public Relations memang tidak perlu diragukan lagi,_ pujinya dalam hati.

Setelah puas melihat apa yang tertulis di seluruh lembar jawaban itu, Tsunade berdeham kecil. "Jika dilihat dari kertas jawaban ini, tampaknya kemampuan kalian sudah tidak perlu diperhitungkan lagi, jadi..." Tsunade tampak memikirkan kembali keputusannya, "... kurasa untuk hari berikutnya kalian tidak perlu mengerjakan soal-soal yang kami berikan, saya sangat puas atas segala jawaban Anda di dalam kertas ini." Ia menyunggingkan senyuman tulusnya.

"YEAAAHHH!" Naruto berteriak kesenangan sembari mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara dan tanpa diperkirakan oleh Sasuke sedikit pun, ia memeluk rekan dinginnya yang satu itu dengan sangat erat saking senangnya. Seperti seorang siswa yang baru saja berhasil lolos dan terlepas dari beban berat kegiatan sekolahnya. Naruto pun melepas pelukan kegembirannya setelah mendengar suara geraman kecil dari dalam tenggorokkan Sasuke. "_Sorry_."

Tingkah konyol dan tak terduga Naruto membuat Tsunade dan Shizune terkekeh kecil, ikut merasakan kegembiraan yang dirasakan oleh Naruto. "Yah... baiklah, kurasa Anda harus segera pulang mengingat hari sudah mulai malam. Sampai jumpa besok, Narukami Minato dan Shirozaki Shiki."

Tiba-tiba Naruto mengingat akan suatu hal yang ingin ia tanyakan kepada Tsunade setelah ia melihat laptop K-MOS di hadapannya. "_Ano saa_, _ano saa_... Bagaimana dengan laptop sekolah ini?"

Tsunade dan Shizune menengokkan kepalanya ke Naruto karena merasa pertanyaan yang dilontarkan tadi mengarah kepadanya. Menunggu penjelasan yang lebih jelas dari anak berambut jabrik kuning itu.

Sedangkan Sasuke sudah kembali memejamkan matanya karena rasa kantuk yang ia rasakan dan rasa nyeri yang tiba-tiba berdenyut kembali tanpa aba-aba. Telinganya masih mendengar percakapan yang akan dilakukan oleh Naruto dan Tsunade.

Naruto mencoba menjelaskan lebih rinci. "Maksudku, saat kita berdua pulang nanti, apakah laptop ini kita tinggal di dalam kelas ini atau... kita bawa pulang ke rumah?"

Seketika, senyuman Shizune mengembang dan membalas pertanyaan Naruto tadi. " Anda boleh membawa laptop sekolah kami pulang, asalkan Anda membawanya ke sekolah selama masih _bersekolah_ di sekolah ini. Tapi, tolong ingat juga untuk mengembalikan laptop tersebut setelah meninggalkan sekolah ini. Anda paham?"

Kepala Naruto mengangguk sekali, pertanda ia mengerti.

"Kalau begitu, kami permisi." Dan mereka berdua pun pergi meninggalkan kelas Naruto dan Sasuke.

Sampai langkah kaki kepala yayasan serta wakilnya mengecil karena menjauh dan menghilang di pendengaran mereka yang tajam, Naruto menepuk dan menahan letak tangannya di punggung Sasuke yang sudah memposisikan badannya untuk duduk tegak tanpa bersandaran di punggung sofa. "Kau hebat, Sasuke, sudah mempersiapkan jawaban soal-soal dari mereka kemarin hari sebelum ke sini!"

Seketika, Sasuke merasa tubuhnya menegang karena tepukan dan tangan Naruto di punggungnya. "Bisakah kau singkirkan tanganmu sebelum aku melayangkan tinjuku, Dobe?"

Naruto yang teringat akan suatu hal langsung menarik kembali tangannya yang berada di punggung Sasuke. "Ah, maafkan aku, Sasuke! Aku lupa!"

Sasuke tampak mendengus kesal. "Bukankah sudah kubilang, aku kesini dengan persiapan yang sangat matang, Naruto. Dan sekali lagi kau melakukan hal seperti tadi, aku tidak akan segan-segan melepaskan gerakan refleksku yang sengaja kutahan untuk menghancurkan wajahmu."

Naruto melakukan pose hormat. "_Roger that!_"

"Sebaiknya kita harus pulang dan beristirahat. Aku juga sudah merasa sedikit lelah." Kepala Sasuke tertoleh ke arah Naruto. "Dan sangat mengantuk." Ia menekan nada bicara pada kalimat terakhirnya yang sengaja ia tujukan ke arah Naruto mengingat kejadian beberapa jam sebelumnya dimana Naruto mengganggu kegiatan tidur sang _chicken-ass_.

"OK, OK... Aku mengerti maksud Anda, Sasuke-sama."

Secara seksama, mereka pun bangkit dari kursinya. Sasuke mengambil tas ranselnya yang ia himpitkan antara kakinya dengan Naruto tadi dan menggantungkan salah satu lengan tas tersebut ke pundaknya sedangkan lengan tas yang satu lagi sengaja ia bebaskan.

Dan Naruto sendiri memasukkan laptop sekolah K-MOS tersebut ke dalam ranselnya—yang hanya berisikan satu buah buku tulis dan sebuah kotak pensil beserta perlengkapan di dalamnya—tanpa disuruh oleh Sasuke terlebih dahulu. Mungkin Naruto adalah orang yang tahu diri mengingat Sasuke, rekannya, sudah membawa laptop yang baru dibelinya hanya untuk kepentingan pribadinya sendiri di sekolah _asing_ ini. Dan itu juga pertanda bahwa Naruto menilai Sasuke sebagai orang yang sangat _prepare_ mengenai hal apa pun juga.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Sasuke.

"Sudah! Ayo, kita pulang!"

Mereka pun melangkahkan kaki mereka bersama-sama menuju ke luar kelas. Turun ke lantai Lower Ground dengan menaiki _lift_ _seperjuangan_ mereka. Dan saat mereka menerobos pintu keluar gedung sekolah tersebut, terparkirlah Lamborghini Reventon mereka secara sempurna sama seperti dalam ingatan terakhir mereka meninggalkan mobilnya kepada sang _staff_ _valet service_ mereka di bawah anak tangga pintu masuk gedung sekolah ini. Tanpa memikir apa pun lagi, mereka berdua segera masuk ke dalam mobil serta menutup pintunya rapat-rapat.

Dapat terlihat dengan jelas, kunci mobil Sasuke telah menggantung dengan diam di tempat kunci _starter_-nya. Sasuke mendengus kesal. "Sebenarnya, aku tidak suka mobilku ini dikendarai oleh orang lain seperti _staff_ tadi pagi itu." Tangan kanannya bergerak untuk menekan sebuah tombol _lock door_ yang bersistem _all locked_.

Naruto memandang Sasuke dengan pandangan susah diartikan. "Lantas, kenapa kau memberikan kunci mobilmu kepada _staff_ tadi pagi?"

"Karena _terpaksa_."

Setelah mengucapkan jawaban untuk pertanyaan Naruto secara singkat, Sasuke langsung menghidupkan mesin mobilnya. Kedua kakinya menginjak pedal gas dan rem secara bersamaan dan sangat dalam sehingga suara decitan ban mobil belakang terdengar. Setelah merasa mesin Reventon-nya mulai panas, Sasuke melepaskan pedal remnya dan langsung membuang _steer_-nya menuju gerbang sekolah Konoha Memoriam of School.

"PELAN-PELAN, TEME!" teriak Naruto yang juga dapat diartikan sebagai perintah untuk seorang Uchiha Sasuke dalam hal mengendarai sebuah kendaraan.

.

~Crack or Hack?~

.

Matahari kini mulai tenggelam disertai dengan perubahan langit—yang tadinya berwarna biru menjadi berwarna _orange_—yang dapat memanjakan setiap pasang mata yang memandang ke seluruh penjuru langit di atas kepala mereka. Jam menunjukkan pukul lima sore bersamaan dengan datangnya mobil Lamborghini Reventon ke dalam halaman rumah yang bertuliskan 'Uzumaki' di sisi kanan dinding sebelah gerbang rumah.

Reventon tersebut berjalan dengan kecepatan yang sedang mendekat ke rumah bertingkat klan Uzumaki yang berbentuk minimalis ber-_stylish_ _modern_ tetapi luasnya tiada tara itu. Bentuk rumahnya seperti bangun ruang kubus dan balok yang disatukan sehingga tercipta sebuah ke-eleganitas tersendiri. Warna cat rumah itu menggunakan tiga warna dasar, yakni hitam, putih , dan _soft cream_. Sebagian sisi rumah tersebut ditutupi oleh kaca tembus pandang sehingga ruangan yang berada di dalamnya terekspos dengan sangat jelas. Warna lampu kuning yang sangat nyaman membuat siapa pun yang melihatnya terasa rileks dan damai terlihat jelas dari luar dinding kaca tersebut.

Lamborghini Reventon itu berhenti tepat di depan rumah klan Uzumaki, menampilkan dua orang yang bernama kecil Sasuke dan Naruto—tuan rumah minimalis ini.

"Sasuke, kenapa kau baru bilang padaku tadi kalau kau ingin menginap di rumahku? Jika kau beritahu padaku dari kemarin hari, pasti aku akan mempersiapkan segala perlengkapanmu nanti," ucap Naruto.

"Hn. Tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah membawa semua apa yang kuperlukan saat menginap di rumahmu."

Naruto menatap Sasuke heran. "Memangnya Reventon-mu ini ada bagasinya?"

"Tidak." Sasuke mengambil dua buah tas ranselnya dari dalam pintu kemudinya. "Tapi aku hanya membawa ini."

"Oh, jadi kau membawa baju di dalam ranselmu itu?"

"Hn."

"Hmm... baiklah, ayo, kita masuk!"

Mereka berdua pun menaiki anak tangga yang berwarna putih menuju ke lantai satu kediaman Uzumaki. Lalu, terlihatlah seorang perempuan berambut panjang berwarna merah sedang menanti-nantikan kepulangan anaknya dari kegiatan sekolahnya yang panjang dan melelahkan.

"_Tadaima!_" seru Naruto kepada ibunya, Uzumaki Kushina, seraya mendekat dan memeluknya.

"_Okaerinasai_, Naruto!" sambut sang ibu dengan membalas pelukan anak satu-satunya itu.

Naruto melepaskan pelukan ibunya dan menatap Sasuke yang berada di belakangnya. "Ibu, Sasuke ingin menginap di rumah ini selama kurang-lebih seminggu, boleh, 'kan?"

Uzumaki Kushina—selaku ibu dari Naruto—memandang Sasuke sejenak yang sedang menundukkan kepalanya _sedikit_, memberi salam. "Jangan formal seperti itu, Sasuke... Kau ini sudah kuanggap sebagai anakku juga, kok. Dan masalah rencana menginapmu di sini, kau boleh tinggal selayaknya rumahmu sendiri."

"_Arigatou_, aku akan berusaha agar tidak menjadi beban selama aku tinggal di sini."

"Baiklah, aku dan Sasuke ke kamar dulu, ya!" ucap Naruto seraya mendekat ke arah Sasuke dan membopong salah satu ransel sahabat sedari kecilnya itu, dan berjalan menaiki tangga berwarna putih menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai tiga.

Sebelum Sasuke dan Naruto menghilang dari pandangan, Kushina menanyakan suatu hal kepada mereka berdua. "Kalian tidak mau menunggu makan malam?"

"Nanti kami akan makan, kok. Jika sudah selesai panggil saja," jawab Naruto sambil berlalu.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama, akhirnya Naruto dan Sasuke tiba di dalam kamar sang Uzumaki Naruto. Secara bersamaan, mereka langsung meletakkan semua ransel yang mereka bawa dan menghempaskan tubuh mereka ke atas satu-satunya tempat tidur yang berukuran King size.

Naruto menghelas napas dan merenggangkan tubuhnya yang pegal. "Aduh, Sasuke, Aku mengantuk." Ia menguap selebar-lebarnya, mengingat mereka baru saja melewati hari yang menegangkan—bagi Naruto dan menyenangkan—bagi Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke memikirkan sesuatu di dalam otaknya. "Naruto?"

"Iya, Sasuke."

"Tadi, setelah kita menyelesaikan aksi kita di K-MOS, aku merasakan seluruh tubuhku berdenyut nyeri."

Naruto menelengkan kepalanya ke arah Sasuke. "Itu tandanya kau kelelahan. Sudah tahu kurang tidur, tapi masih _nekat_ untuk melakukan aksi gilamu tadi."

"Oh. Baguslah hanya kelelahan." Sasuke memposisikan dirinya untuk tidur di sebelah kiri tempat tidur Naruto. "Kalau begitu aku ingin tidur dulu. _Jangan ganggu_." Tangannya menarik selimut yang terlipat di bagian bawah sisi ranjang dan menutupi tubuhnya hingga sebatas leher jenjangnya.

"Ha'i, Sasuke-sama..." ucap Naruto dengan nada malas. "Tapi jika aku bangunkan kau untuk makan malam, kau segera bangun, ya!"

"Hn." Dan Sasuke pun terlelap dengan sekejap dalam tidur lelapnya yang sempat tertunda beberapa jam lamanya.

.

~Crack or Hack?~

.

Malam hari, kira-kira jam sepuluh malam. Tampaklah seorang pemuda berambut _chicken-ass_ tengah sendirian memandangi halaman belakang kediaman Uzumaki—yang ia tinggali untuk sementara selama ia dan Naruto bersekolah di Konoha Memoriam of School—melalui teras kamar si rambut jabrik rekannya itu. Angin sepoi-sepoi sukses meniup rambut Sasuke hingga menari-nari kecil. Kedua tangannya menggantung di tiang pembatas teras yang berwarna hitam di hadapannya.

Onyx-nya menangkap sebuah pemandangan malam yang sangat tenang dan nyaman disertai dengan beberapa objek di bawahnya: beberapa anak tangga berwarna putih untuk menuju ke halaman teras belakang, sebuah kolam renang berbentuk persegi panjang yang lumayan luas, dan juga karpet menyerupai rumput hijau yang menutupi seluruh permukaan halaman belakang rumah ini secara sempurna. Benar-benar penataan yang _excellent_.

Tanpa disadari oleh dirinya sendiri, ia memandang jauh ke arah kolam renang yang warna birunya sangat menyejukkan pikiran dan hatinya—mengingat Sasuke juga sangat menyukai warna biru. Di dalam pikirannya, ia memikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan besok dan hari esoknya lagi, bagaimana cara ia melakukannya nanti, dan siapa sebenarnya keempat pemuda yang tidak sengaja ia dengar pembicaraannya di sekolah tadi.

Seketika, seluruh otaknya bekerja untuk mengingat perbincangan keempat pemuda K-MOS yang sempat ia lihat sekilas ciri-ciri fisiknya. Otak Sasuke kembali membawa dirinya ke dalam ingatan kejadian tadi sore itu. Sasuke memejamkan kedua matanya.

"_Kiba_... _Sasori_... _Kabuto_... _Neji_..." gumam Sasuke untuk mengingat kembali nama-nama kecil keempat pemuda itu yang tidak sengaja mereka sebutkan di dalam percakapan mereka.

"_Kecurangan_... _Perusahaan besar_... _Kelicikan_... _Larangan untuk membocorkan ke hadapan publik_..." Sasuke membuka kedua matanya, memperlihatkan mata onyx-nya yang kelam. "_The Four Prince of Memoriam..._"

"The Four Prince of Memoriam? Rasanya aku pernah mendengar nama itu,"

Mendengar suara yang sering ia dengar dari sebelahnya, Sasuke tercekat. "Naruto—sejak kapan kau ada di sampingku?"

"Hmm... sejak kau mengucapkan The Four Prince of Memoriam." Naruto tersenyum lebar.

"Oh." Sasuke membalikkan badannya dan berjalan santai ke dalam kamar di belakang teras itu. Ia mengambil posisi duduk di kursi belajar bermodel unik berwarna kuning—satu warna dengan meja belajar bermodel sama yang ada di hadapannya.

"Hei, Sasuke! Mau sampai kapan kau akan membuat sistem keamanan Konoha buta seperti itu?" tanya Naruto dengan keras seraya berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar dan menutup pintu teras—yang hampir seluruhnya adalah kaca tembus pandang—dengan cara menggesernya.

"Hn? Oh, ya, aku hampir lupa." Mata Sasuke berkeliling mencari di mana tas ranselnya berada sekarang. "Naruto, bisakah kau ambilkan ranselku yang berisi laptop itu?" Jari telunjuk Sasuke menunjuk ke arah ransel yang berwarna hitam kelam di tengah ruangan kamar tidur yang diterangi oleh lampu kuning temaram.

Naruto menghela napas pelan. "Kau ini... selalu saja menyuruh orang lain dengan seenaknya," hardiknya sambil berjalan mendekat ke arah Sasuke—yang tengah memainkan kursi kuning yang didudukinya dengan memutarnya ke kiri dan ke kanan—seraya membawa salah satu tas ransel yang diperintahkan oleh sahabat yang sangat keras kepalanya itu.

Sasuke berhenti memutarkan kursi yang didudukinya karena melihat Naruto tengah menyodorkan tas ransel yang ia pinta ke arahnya. Tangan kanannya mengambil tas ransel tersebut. "_Thanks, pal._"

Kedua tangan pemuda bermarga Uchiha ini mengambil Macbook serta _AC/DC adapter_ dari dalam ransel hitamnya. Tanpa memalingkan wajahnya, tangan kirinya yang memegang _AC/DC adapter_ terjulur ke arah naruto. Dan tanpa diperintah oleh Sasuke pun, Naruto juga sudah tahu apa maksud dari uluran tangan Sasuke beserta colokkan laptopnya tersebut. Naruto berjalan bosan untuk menyambungkan _adapter_ dengan stop kontak yang berada tidak jauh dari meja belajarnya sembari memutar bola matanya bosan akan tingkah sahabat raven-nya yang satu itu. Ingin rasanya Naruto memukul kepalanya sekali saja, tapi sayangnya perbedaan _skill_ telah menyadarkannya dari dunia khayalannya sendiri.

Setelah melakukan 'tugas'-nya dengan baik, Naruto menyenderkan pinggulnya ke sisi meja belajar sebelah kiri. Kepalanya mengarah ke Sasuke yang tengah menunggu _resuming_ _operating system _Macbook-nya mengingat ia tidak meng-_log off_ terlebih dahulu tadi. Beberapa detik kemudian, _operating system_ telah tampil di layar laptop. Sasuke menekan tombol F7 pada keyboard dan muncullah sebuah program sistem keamanan Konoha Memoriam of School.

Karena penasaran dengan pertanyaan di dalam benaknya, yakni: bagaimana Sasuke mengambil kembali virus buatannya yang telah menyatu dengan sistem keamanan K-MOS itu? Akhirnya Naruto mendekatkan diri ke arah Sasuke dan berdiri di sebelahnya.

Mengerti akan gerak-gerik Naruto yang sekarang berdiri di sampingnya, Sasuke langsung memulai aksinya untuk mengambil _unknown virus_ buatannya kembali. Tangan kanan Sasuke bergerak untuk bermain di _touch pad_-nya, mem-_block_ semua sistem keamanan yang tertera sepenuhnya di layar laptop—dari sudut kiri atas hingga sudut kanan bawah, dan melepasnya kemudian. Alhasil, entah dari mana asalnya muncullah sebuah _taskbar_ yang mempunyai _background_ berwarna hitam kelam yang berisi rentetan susunan _script code_ dari _unknown virus_ yang tertulis dengan _font colour_ berwarna putih.

Naruto diam sesaat. "Aku tuntut sebuah penjelasan darimu esok hari, Sasuke."

"Yah, yah... aku tahu." Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya dan menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas ranjang dan menarik selimutnya. "Sudahlah, aku ingin tidur, besok kita akan bangun pagi lagi."

Mengingat besok ia dan Sasuke besok akan kembali ke K-MOS, Naruto pun berjalan ke arah ranjang dan menempatkan dirinya di bagian kanan—karena sebelah kiri sudah di _booking_ oleh pemuda _genius_ bernama kecil Sasuke ini.

"_Oyasumi_, Sasuke."

"Hn, _oyasumi_."

Sasuke memandang lurus ke arah jendela kaca bening yang berada di hadapannya. Ia bergumam kecil, "Selamat tidur, K-MOS dan..." bibirnya membentuk sebuah seringaian kecil, "sampai jumpa, The Four Prince of Memoriam."

~CrackHackerz~

_**Tsuzuku**_

_**To be Continued...**_

Hari Minggu | Jakarta, 22 Juli 2012 | Pukul 14.33 WIB

* * *

**Reply of Review****:**

**F**any-san: Action-nya keren? Kalau begitu siapkan diri untuk adegan action berikutnya, ya. Iya, salah satu genre dari fict ini adalah romance dan pastinya aku usahakan agar unsur romance-nya tidak tenggelam dan berjalan seimbang. Nantikan, ya! Thanks for your support and review!

**C**herryemo: Di dalam review-mu bisa kau tambahkan keluh kesah/perasaanmu mengenai fict ini, jadi jangan bingung. Thanks for your support and review!

**R**hikame: Salam kenal juga! Iya, panggil aku Cergo saja—biasanya juga dipanggil seperti itu. Mengenai mengapa Sasuke bisa melompat seperti itu mungkin karena dirinya memang sudah terbiasa melakukan olahraga fisik, jadi bisa seperti itu. Dan menyinggung soal Sakura... Aku sudah membuat plot mengenai munculnya di fict ini, kok. Tunggu saja. Terima kasih telah menceritakan seperti apa Sakura dalam imajinasimu. Thanks for your support and review!

**G**uest—**C**heryxSasuke: Kabarku baik. Dirimu? Syukurlah kalau fict ini tambah keren dan semoga saja tetap keren. Terima kasih sudah mengerti kondisi alur cerita ini sendiri, masalah romance dan Sakura-nya pasti akan muncul, kok. Tenang saja. Thanks for your support and review!

**L**ove Foam: Apakah Author's Note yang kutulis membuat orang menjadi penasaran? Sepertinya, aku menulis biasa saja. Dan semoga rasa penasaranmu terhadap karakter Sakura dapat bertahan lama hingga pada saatnya ia muncul di fict ini. Thanks for your support and review!

**E**unike Yuen: Ya, sudah update dan semoga kau juga sudah membaca chap yang ini. Memangnya apa yang kau senangi dari sekolah K-MOS? Ternyata kau memang nge-fans banget dengan Naruto di fict ini, ya? Jujur, aku sendiri juga menyukai tokoh Naruto selain Sasuke di fict ini. Dan terima kasih sudah memberitahu mengenai miss typo yang ada! Sudah kuperbaiki, kok. And then, don't worried about this fict. I will finish it until the end certainly. Oh iya, mengenai fict english-mu yang sedang kukoreksi, tak apa kan jika beberapa kalimat aku ubah? Karena ada beberapa kata yang salah penempatannya. Walau akan selesai dalam jangka waktu lama, aku berusaha menyempatkan diri untuk memperbaiki fict english-mu itu, kok. Thanks for your support and review!

**C**larissa Afternoon: Hai juga! Aku harus panggil kamu apa? Yah, mungkin menurut staff-nya itu SasuNaru melakukan hal yang benar mengingat ia telah mendengar suara Tsunade di recorder milik mereka. Atau besar kemungkinan juga kebetulan mereka bertemu dengan staff K-MOS yang bodoh sepertinya. Terima kasih sudah maklum perihal miss typo yang bertebaran di fict ini. Thanks for your support and review!

**Y**akuhiko Tsubaki: Makhluk pink itu belum muncul juga karena memang belum waktunya dia untuk muncul. Tapi, nanti juga pasti akan muncul. Tolong maklumkan apa yang Sasuke lakukan, mungkin otaknya yang jenius itu memang membuatnya berani melakukan sesuatu yang gila. Maaf tidak bisa update cepat. Thanks for your review!

**I**chiro kenichi: Salut untuk apa? Tidak ada yang perlu disalutkan dari diriku. Mengenai Sasuke melakukan hal seperti itu untuk apa dan siapa, nanti akan dijelaskan seiring berjalannya waktu. Thanks for your review!

**A**zizah: Salam kenal juga! Terima kasih atas pujiannya untuk fict ini, semoga saja fict ini tetap bertahan mempertahankan kekerenannya. Tenang saja, fict ini akan lanjut terus. Semoga rasa penasaranmu masih bertahan hingga kedatangan Sakura beserta tanda-tandanya berada di fict ini. Thanks for your review!

**N**akashima Michiko: Salam kenal juga! Silakan panggil aku Cergo dan terima kasih sudah menyukai banget fict ini. Tak apa baru review di chap 5, atau kau memang me-review jika hanya adegan tegangnya saja? Bercanda. Untuk letak toilet, coba bayangi dirimu melangkahkan kaki dua langkah ke depan, berbelok ke kiri—dimana terdapat sebuah lorong kecil di antara sekat dinding yang membatasi lorong itu dengan koridor kelas, lalu sampailah di toilet ketika mengahadap ke kanan ketika berada di ujung lorong toilet. Tentang gaya memasang CCTV versi Sasuke, bayangkan kau loncat ke dinding yang berada di hadapanmu seraya meletakkan kakimu di sana, lalu kau mendorong balik badanmu dengan kakimu itu sambil memutarbalikkan 180 derajat tubuhmu. Kau juga bisa coba mempraktekkan adegan ini, jika kau seorang cowok. Semoga keterangan dariku bisa dimengerti. Dan silakan panggil aku Cergo. Thanks for your support and review!

**P**ermen Caca: Kau benar, mereka bisa lolos dari staff tersebut karena dua keberuntungan: pertama, Sasuke membawa perekam suara. Ke dua, staff yang dihadapinya memang sedikit bodoh. Kau geram dengan Sasuke, tapi kau juga kagum dengannya? Berarti kau memiliki dua perasaan untuknya. Thanks for your support and review!

**F**loral White: Tak apa baru review. Dan bersabarlah menunggu kemunculan Sakura. Thanks for your review!

**H**atake Ridafi-kun: Kamu hampir tertinggal chap 4 atau sudah tertinggal chap 4? Sasuke memang tidak mengenal The Four Prince of Memoriam. Seperti yang diceritakan sebelumnya, Sasuke datang ke sekolah ini hanya untuk kepentingan dirinya sendiri, bukan untuk bertemu dengan seseorang bahkan beberapa orang. Thanks for your waiting and review!

**U**niversal Playgirl: Sudah di-update. Silakan di baca. Thanks for your review!

**B**lupii: Yo, Blu! Kenapa buat akun baru? Ada apa dengan akun lamamu yang bernama ShifukiKafudo? Untuk kecurangan The Four Prince of Memoriam mungkin akan dijelaskan sedikit demi sedikit setelah chap ini? Seingatku, sih... Mungkin saja salah. Thanks for your review!

**S**haun: Iya, fict CHz ini sendiri sudah kubuat berjalan menjauhi chapter 12 selangkah demi selangkah. Dan sepertinya timeline FB-ku itu memang menyimpan banyak informasi, ya. Sakura jadi tukang kebun... Bisa jadi. *laughing* Bercanda. Entahlah, menurutku untuk ukuran sesosok Sasuke yang "cowok" dan gentle lebih cocok memakai nama "chicken-ass" dibandingkan "chicken-butt" seperti di fict lain untuk sebutan style rambutnya. Itu menurut pendapatku sendiri dan akhirnya kutuliskan di dalam salah satu fict-ku ini. Thanks for your review!

**A**lifa Cherry Blossom: Sudah dilanjut. Sudah baca? Thanks for your review!

**K**arikazuka: Terima kasih, kau juga orang yang sugoii. Jangan pesimis dulu. Walau sudah berjalan hingga chap 5, aku sama sekali tidak berniat untuk memunculkan Sakura dengan bagian yang sedikit di fict ini. Mengingat ini fict romance, jadi unsur romance antara SasuSaku tidak akan kukurangi, kok. Ikuti saja perkembangannya, ya. Thanks for your review!

**A**kira Takigawamalas Login: Tak apa malas review non-login, asal malasnya jangan keterusan saja. Aku masih belum hebat, masih banyak Author senior lainnya yang lebih hebat. Dan mengenai ketelitianku dalam pendeskripsian di fict ini mungkin memang caraku mendeskripsikan cerita itu memang seperti ini. Tentang ceritamu mengenai Sakura yang tidak memiliki kata staff itu... Kita lihat saja nanti. Thanks for waiting and review!

**Y**umi Murakami: Yah, mungkin jika ada anak baru di K-MOS itu mereka harus sering jalan-jalan di dalam gedung sekolah tersebut agar dapat mengingat seluk-beluk lantai itu dengan cepat. Aku tidak hebat, aku hanya mencoba mendesain sekolah dalam fict ini sendiri, kok. Thanks for your review!

**S**akura Hanami: Review-mu ini pas-pasan saat aku ingin meng-update chap baru ini, untung aku melihat story stats lagi, kalau tidak... pasti review-mu ini "lewat" begitu saja. Tapi tak apa, aku hargai timing-mu yang pas. Untuk chara cewek yang lain, mungkin akan ada, tapi nanti. Mengenai kesendirian Naruto itu masih kupikirkan berulang kali di otakku. Untuk pair, masih terus kupertahankan SasuSaku karena aku sudah menulis cerita ini lumayan jauh di laptop-ku. Jika ada perubahan... maka hancurlah semua. Jadi, ikuti alur saja, ya! Tak kalah menarik, kok, pastinya. Maaf, jika fict ini menguras habis imajinasimu. Thanks for your support and review!

**Thanks for read "CrackHackerz"! May this fiction more cool little by little than you are think.  
Sorry for all miss typo. All of reader can tell me about it through review. And I will correct it soon.  
And the last words,  
"Prepare yourself for the next chapter!"**

**Signature,**

**Huicergo Montediesberg**


	7. THE WEBPAGE OF WINDOWS 7

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ (DLDR)**

**CRACKHACKERZ**

**NARUTO ****© Masashi Kishimoto**

**STORYLINE & FICTION COVER****:  
CrackHackerz © Huicergo Montediesberg****™  
The cover was created by Huicergo Montediesberg  
****"DON'T STEAL OTHER PEOPLE'S WORK, IF YOU DON'T WANT YOUR WORK BE STOLEN!"**

**WARNINGS****:  
OOC, OC, miss typo(s), WIP, terdapat adegan baku hantam, **_**and many more inside**_**.**

**GENRE****:  
Crime, Action, Romance(Coming Soon), Thriller(maybe), Friendship**

**RATED****:  
**_**Just**_** T... **_**perhaps**_

**COMMAND****:  
**_**"SSSHH... DON'T DISTURB!  
BECAUSE  
SASUKE IN HIS ACTIVITY NOW!"**_

**.**

"_**HAPPY READING AND ENJOY IT, PAL!"**_

**.**

**.**

_**INTERNET EXPLORER CANNOT DISPLAY:**_

**THE WEBPAGE OF WINDOWS 7**

_**WHAT YOU CAN TRY?**_

**DIAGNOSE THE PROBLEMS**

"_Selamat tidur, K-MOS, dan... sampai jumpa, The Four Prince of Memoriam."_

"Apa katamu?"

Sasuke sedikit terkejut mendengar perkataan Naruto yang tiba-tiba. Ia berusaha berkonsentrasi untuk memilih jawaban yang tepat untuk seorang Naruto. "Tidak. Tidak apa-apa." _Apakah suaraku terlalu besar hingga dia dapat mendengarnya? _lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Sasuke, besok apa yang akan kita lakukan?" Suara Naruto kembali hadir—dengan pertanyaan yang berbeda—pada indra pendengaran Sasuke yang peka terhadap suara melebihi orang biasa, termasuk Naruto.

"Lihat saja besok. Oyasumi." Sasuke menggerakkan badannya untuk mencari posisi tidur yang nyaman bagi tubuhnya. Membelakangi Naruto yang tengah menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sahabatnya yang mampu membuatnya bertanya-tanya sendiri di dalam kepalanya.

"Yah... Oyasumi. Lagi."

Dan mereka berdua—Naruto dan Sasuke—tertidur dengan posisi saling membelakangi satu sama lain. Mereka memasuki alam mimpi masing-masing yang dimana mereka sendirilah yang menjadi tokoh utama dalam cerita yang sedang diputar di dalam tidur lelapnya. Tanpa mengkhawatirkan sedikit pun mengenai apa yang akan mereka lakukan... dan apa yang akan terjadi besok, lusa, hingga hari terakhir mereka bersekolah di Konoha Memoriam of School.

.

~Crack or Hack?~

.

Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul sebelas tengah malam. Jika kedua pemuda yang bernama samaran Shirozaki Shiki dan Narukami Minato sudah memasuki alam mimpinya yang indah, berbeda dengan keempat pemuda ini. Keempat pemuda bernama kecil Neji, Kiba, Sasori, dan Kabuto yang ternyata masih berkeliaran di malam hari.

Bukan karena ingin meminum-minuman keras dan mencari _kupu-kupu malam_, tetapi hanya untuk berjalan-jalan dan _bersenang-senang_. Apakah kata _bersenang-senang_ termasuk kata yang ambigu?

Mereka berempat tampak sangat menikmati malam yang indah ini. Mata mereka terus melihat ke seluruh toko bermerek yang berada di tepi _Konoha's_ _Fashion Main Street_. Walaupun toko bermerek terkenal berada di pinggir jalan, tetapi suasana, penerangan lampu, layanan, barang, dan arsitektur interior dan eksterior seluruh toko itu pasti dapat membuat orang terkagum-kagum dan merasa puas.

Kabuto mulai menguap, kemungkinan menyadari bahwa ini sudah tengah malam. "Apakah kau sudah memilih sebuah hadiah yang _interesting_ untuk ibumu, Neji? Ini sudah larut malam, tahu?" Ternyata ia memang menyadari bahwa ini sudah tengah malam.

Neji menjawab celotehan Kabuto dengan sangat santai sambil masih melihat-lihat toko yang dapat menarik perhatiannya. "Tunggu, sebentar lagi juga ketemu."

Iris matanya sibuk melihat nama-nama toko yang tertangkap oleh matanya, dan otaknya juga sibuk mengingat mengenai apa saja yang dijual oleh masing-masing seluruh toko—berhubung Neji bukanlah seorang perempuan yang manis walau rambutnya yang panjang dapat membuat para wanita iri. Mungkin.

Langkah demi langkah, mereka menelusuri tepi jalan Konoha's Fashion Main Street—atau biasanya dapat disingkat menjadi Ko-FaMS—dengan sangat perlahan, berharap segera menemukan sebuah toko yang pas untuk membeli sebuah kado untuk orangtua salah satu anggota dari The Four Prince of Memoriam yang bernama kecil Neji.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian, salah seorang anggota dari mereka berempat yang bernama Sasori menepuk pundak Neji dari belakang dan membuat mereka semua berhenti melangkahkan kaki. "Neji, kurasa aku tahu barang apa yang cocok untuk hadiah ulang tahun ibumu nanti."

Neji yang berasa pundaknya ditepuk oleh Sasori merotasikan badannya seratus delapan puluh derajat ke arah belakang. "Apa?" tanya Neji dengan nada yang sudah lelah, kesal, dan hampir putus asa.

"Itu." Pemuda berambut merah yang berwajahkan _baby face_ itu menunjukkan sebuah toko di seberang jalan yang berlawanan dengan posisi mereka sekarang. Toko itu dihiasi banyak lampu berwarna putih terang di dalamnya, membuat siapa saja merasa silau dan—mungkin—terkagum-kagum.

Secara refleks, Neji mengikuti arah jari telunjuk Sasori yang tengah menunjuk sebuah toko—entah itu apa—yang bersinar lampu putih terang bertuliskan: _Shine_ _Jewelry_.

Dengan rasa percaya diri yang sangat tinggi, Neji berkata, "Ayo, kita coba ke sana."

Neji pun mulai melangkahkan kaki dengan semangat menuju toko _jewelry_ yang berada di seberang jalan dengan menggunakan zebra cross—dan beruntungnya mereka tidak perlu menunggu lampu utama lalu lintas memerah, karena sudah terlihat bahwa lampu lalu lintas pejalan kaki berwarna hijau tepat di depan mata. Tibalah saatnya mereka berada di seberang jalan dengan selamat sentosa.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Neji yang diikuti ketiga kawannya beranjak mendekati sebuah toko yang disarankan oleh Sasori tadi, menaiki anak tangga berukuran kecil yang lebar, dan tanpa dibuka oleh mereka pun pintu _jewelry_ yang _full_ oleh kaca tembus pandang itu terbuka dengan sendirinya ke arah samping kiri dan kanan dalam.

"Selamat datang di Shine Jewelry!" ucap kedua pelayan pria toko tersebut yang berada di sisi kiri dan kanan setelah pintu masuk dengan membungkuk hormat dan salah satu tangan menyilang di depan dada mereka masing-masing.

Sapaan kedua pelayan pria itu hanya direspon sebuah anggukkan kecil dari mereka berempat dengan kompak.

Tidak lama kemudian seorang pelayan wanita berjalan mendekat ke arah mereka berempat. "Selamat malam, Tuan-tuan! Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Neji berusaha mencerna apa yang pelayan wanita katakan tadi. "Tentu, aku mencari sebuah hadiah yang cocok untuk ibuku pada hari ulang tahunnya dalam hitungan hari yang tak lama lagi."

Sang pelayan wanita tetap mengembangkan senyuman di wajahnya. "Silakan, mari ikuti saya!"

The Four Prince of Memoriam segera mengikuti pelayan wanita itu tepat di belakangnya. Berbagai macam pertanyaan berkecamuk di dalam pikiran setiap anggota yang ada. Merasa bingung pada apa yang sedang mereka lihat sekarang ini.

"Hei, Kabuto, mengapa di tengah malam seperti ini ada sebuah _Jewelry_ yang masih buka? Apakah mereka tidak takut dirampok?" tanya Kiba dengan berbisik di telinga Kabuto yang sedang berusaha menahan kantuk yang menyerangnya.

"Tidak tahu. Tanya saja sendiri ke orangnya."

Perkataan Kabuto yang sudah dilanda perasaan kesal dan mata yang berat membuat Kiba tidak senang dan tidak puas dengan jawaban yang ia dapat. Dan dapat dipastikan sekarang bahwa Kiba sedang memasang wajah cemberut ke arah Kabuto yang sudah selangkah maju di depannya.

Langkah mereka semua terhenti ketika pelayan wanita itu menghentikan langkahnya tepat di sebuah meja kecil yang di atasnya terdapat sebuah kaca berbentuk kubus. Jika dilihat-lihat, tampaknya meja ini adalah meja khusus karena berada di tengah ruangan—kalau dibandingkan dengan meja berbentuk persegi panjang yang berada di sekelling ruangan ini.

"Ini adalah produk terbaru kami yang ke tiga dalam tahun ini, namanya Light's Heaven."

"Wow, Light's Heaven..." ucap Kiba yang disertai tawa kecil di akhir kalimatnya, membuat Sasori geram dan menginjak kakinya. "Aish, sakit, tahu! Mana sepatunya masih baru dipakai pula."

Melihat teman anggota geng-nya yang bersifat seperti itu, membuat Sasori hanya mampu memutarkan bola mata Jade-nya. _Heran. Kenapa klan Inuzuka bisa mempunyai keturunan yang sifatnya seperti Kiba?_

Neji tampak berpikir panjang setelah mendengar penjelasan dari sang pelayan Jewelry itu, sedangkan ketiga temannya sibuk bergurau kecil di belakang—entah apa yang diguraukan. "Baiklah, aku pilih yang ini. Satu set. Tolong segera dibungkus."

Mendengar pembelinya berkata seperti itu, membuat senyuman di wajah pelayan wanita itu bersemi. "Ha'i."

Pelayan tersebut mengambil satu set perhiasan yang bernama Light's Heaven yang berada di dalam kaca tembus pandang berbentuk kubus itu, dan segera membawanya ke tempat pembungkusan barang pembelian. Sesuai dengan perkataan sang pelayan toko wanita itu, perhiasan yang dikeluarkan oleh Shine Jewelry yang bernama Light's Heaven adalah satu set perhiasan _limited edition_ dimana hanya diproduksi sebanyak lima set di seluruh dunia.

Beberapa lama kemudian, pelayan wanita tersebut datang dengan membawa sebuah bungkusan berupa tas kecil berhiaskan pita merah di atasnya. "Permisi, Tuan, ini barangnya. Silakan untuk membayar di kasir yang telah tersedia." Tangan kanannya menunjuk ke arah kasir toko itu.

Tanpa membalas sedikit pun perkataan pelayan wanita itu, Neji langsung melesat menuju kekasir untuk segera menyelesaikan proses pembayaran yang pastinya menggunakan sebuah kartu debit miliknya.

"Permisi, bolehkah saya tahu kenapa tengah malam toko _jewelry_ ini belum tutup, ya?" tanya Kabuto kepada pelayan wanita yang melayani Neji sebelum pelayan tersebut melengos pergi.

"Oh, hari ini kita sedang ada cara OTM—Open to Midnight, Tuan. Toko kami juga akan tutup sebentar lagi, Tuan-tuan sekalian adalah pelanggan terakhir kami," jelas pelayan tersebut dengan rinci.

Kabuto menganggukkan kepalanya. "Kalau begitu, terima kasih."

"Sama-sama, Tuan. Permisi." Dan pelayan itu pun melengos pergi.

Sasori yang berada di sebelah Kabuto mencoba mencerna dengan cermat perkataan pelayan tadi walau otaknya sudah malas untuk berpikir. "Toko ini sedang melakukan OTM, jadi sekarang sudah jam..."

Secara serempak, Sasori dan Kabuto melihat jam arlojinya, lalu...

Seketika mata Kabuto terbelalak kaget. "Jam dua belas lewat!" teriaknya dengan suara kecil dan tertahan.

"Yeah! Hari ini adalah perjalanan yang sangat menyenangkan yang pernah kita lakukan! Bayangkan, _Teman_, kita pulang higga tengah malam! Hebat, 'kan?" seru Kiba karena merasa senang dan puas pada perjalanan yang menurut kedua temannya itu sangat melelahkan.

"Hebat apanya, hah? Hari ini kita hanya berkeliling Ko-FaMS hanya untuk mencari hadiah untuk ibu Neji, tahu?" Emosi Kabuto menaik tinggi karena rasa kantuk yang sudah tidak dapat ia tahan lagi.

Sasori mengoreksi perkataan Kabuto dengan teliti. "Kita 'kan juga makan, bukan hanya berjalan tidak jelas untuk mencari kado saja."

"Itu-tidak-dihitung!" hardik Kabuto yang hanya direspon sebuah 'oh' malas-malasan dari Sasori.

Setelah selesai melakukan transaksi pembayaran, Neji segera berjalan menuju ketiga temannya—yang dua di antaranya sudah mengantuk berada. "Maaf menunggu, ayo, kita bergegas pulang," ajaknya seraya melangkahkan kaki keluar dari Shine Jewelry yang diikuti ketiga teman di belakangnya.

"Terima kasih, selamat datang kembali!" seru kedua pelayan pria yang berada sebelum pintu keluar berada.

Usai keluar dari toko tersebut, mereka tampak berpikir sesaat.

"Mobil kita sekarang terparkir jauh dari sini, sudah sepi pula," ucap Sasori.

Kabuto menggeram kesal. "Masa' kita harus berjalan jauh untuk sampai ke mobil kita? Mau butuh berapa menit lagi, hah?"

Neji tampak mengernyitkan dahinya, lalu tersenyum kecil. "Jika tidak mau membuang waktu untuk berjalan... yah, berlari saja."

"Ayo, kita berlari! Berlari sebebasnya!" teriak Kiba kesenangan sembari berlari mendahului Neji, Kabuto, dan Sasori di belakangnya.

Melihat temannya yang kesenangan seperti itu membuat mereka bertiga tersenyum dan tertawa kecil, lalu langsung berlari menyusul Kiba dengan tawa lepas, sorakan, dan senyuman menghiasi tiap wajah mereka.

.

~Crack or Hack?~

.

Hari esok pun tiba dengan biasanya: matahari muncul ke permukaan, semua orang bergegas bangun dari alam mimpinya, dan mempersiapkan diri untuk beraktivitas dari pagi hari hingga malam hari, lagi. Tetapi berbeda dengan dua makhluk hidup yang berupa manusia ini.

"Naruto, ayo cepat bangun," perintah seorang pemuda berparas sempurna dan mampu membuat semua kaum hawa yang melihatnya tergila-gila dengannya. Termasuk kalian, wahai pembaca yang berjenis perempuan.

Tidak ada reaksi sedikit pun pada Naruto—pemuda berambut jabrik kuning dan mempunyai senyuman khas yang susah dibangunkan jika sudah melekat erat di tempat tidurnya. Atau mungkin suara Sasuke terlalu kecil untuk membangunkannya?

Sasuke mendengus kesal terhadap sahabat yang sudah membuat dia kewalahan. Coba bayangkan, sudah berapa kali ia mencoba untuk membangunkan Naruto? Hampir lima belas kali. "Naruto... Jangan sampai kau membuatku untuk menghitung mundur dari angka tiga. Cepat bangun."

Tatapan mata Sasuke sudah berubah menjadi sebuah tatapan kegeraman. Dengan segera, Ia manyambar sebuah gelas kosong yang berada di atas meja belajar dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang berada di dalam kamar Naruto—yang pastinya juga didominasi dengan warna kuning—untuk mengambil segelas air dingin dari keran _wastafel_ kamar mandi.

Merasa cukup dengan air yang ia butuhkan, Sasuke kembali berjalan santai menuju tempat tidur Naruto. Masih bertahan dengan posisi meringkuknya. _Oh_, tampaknya anak dari klan Uzumaki ini masih ingin bermain-main dengan keturunan terakhir klan garis keturunan khusus yang terkenal dengan keegoisannya ini. Sasuke mulai menghitung mundur.

"Tiga."

Tidak ada rekasi.

"Dua."

Masih tidak ada reaksi.

Tanpa menyebutkan bilangan 'satu' di mulutnya. Sasuke langsung mengguyur bagian kepala rekan yang sedang tertidur nyenyak dengan air di gelasnya, tetapi tidak membasahi kasur yang berada di tubuh Naruto. Alhasil, Naruto bangun dari mimpi indah dengan terkesiap dan kedua tangannya sibuk mengelap wajahnya yang basah dengan seadanya.

"Teme! Kau ini apa-apaan, sih! Aku sedang bermimpi indah, tahu!"

"Yah, yah... aku sudah tahu itu. Daripada kau sibuk beradu argumen denganku, lebih baik kau lekas mandi. Sudah jam berapa sekarang, hn?" Jari telunjuk tangan kanan Sasuke mengacung dengan tegas ke arah jam dinding di salah satu sisi dinding kamar Naruto.

Seketika, mata Naruto terbelalak kaget. "HAH? Sudah jam segini? Gawat!" Ia langsung terjun ke bawah ranjang untuk menapakkan kaki di atas lantainya dan segera melesat menuju ke kamar mandi kesayangannya.

Sebelum Naruto menutup pintu kamar mandinya, Sasuke berpesan singkat sesaat, "Mandinya jangan lama-lama. Ingat waktu."

"Iya, aku tahu!" jawab Naruto lebih singkat dari pesan singkat Sasuke sembari menutup pintu kamar mandinya.

Saat Naruto sibuk dengan peralatan dan perlengkapan mandinya, Sasuke menyibukkan dirinya sendiri di teras kamar Naruto. Udara pagi yang sejuk dapat menyegarkan kembali pikirannya yang sudah penat oleh susunan rencana yang akan dilakukan oleh dirinya dan si Dobe itu di sekolah K-MOS nanti dan ke depannya.

Kedua lengannya bergelantung di penyangga teras berwarna hitam di hadapannya. Sinar matahari pagi menyinari seluruh wajah dan badannya yang sudah dilapisi oleh kemeja hitam dan jas putih—pertanda bahwa ia siswa pertukaran pelajar di Konoha Memoriam of School. Tampaknya, pemuda emo yang bernama samaran Narukami Minato ini sangat menikmati sengatan panas matahari yang menerpa wajah tampannya. Itu semua terbukti karena kedua matanya sekarang sedang menutup dan kepalanya mengarah ke arah matahari di bagian Timur. Di depannya.

Sedetik kemudian, salah satu sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas—menampilkan senyuman meremehkan—sembari membuka kedua matanya. "Hari kedua telah dimulai."

"Sasuke! Sedang apa kau di sana? Cepat kita sarapan, nanti telat!" teriak Naruto yang sedang sibuk mengancingkan kemeja hitamnya dengan tergesa-gesa.

Sasuke membalikkan badannya dan berjalan masuk kembali ke dalam kamar dan menggeser pintu kaca yang sebagai pembatas antara teras dengan kamar. Mata onyx-nya menelusuri kancing kemeja Naruto sejenak, lalu membuang pandangannya. "Dobe, kau salah mengancingkan kemejamu."

Iris aquamerine Naruto kembali melihat kancing kemeja yang ia kenakan. "Oh, _thanks_, Teme!" Tangannya pun kembali bekerja untuk membenarkan kancingnya.

"Ah, jas putihmu sudah kusediakan di atas tempat tidur di sebelahmu," kata Sasuke selanjutnya.

Tanpa membalas perkataan Sasuke, tangan kanannya langsung menyambar kemeja putih yang berada di tepi tempat tidur. "Ayo, Sasuke, kita sarapan di bawah!"

"Hn."

Naruto mengambil ransel sekolah dan menuruni tangga sembari menyibukkan kedua tangannya memakai jaket, tetapi matanya memperhatikan langkah kakinya. Takut terjatuh oleh karena kecerobohan dirinya sendiri.

Sedangkan Sasuke? Ia mengambil tas ransel dan menuruni tangga dengan _sangat_ santainya. Seperti biasa, wajahnya selalu datar, tanpa senyuman dan ekspresi. Dingin.

Setelah menjejakkan kaki di lantai dua, mereka langsung berlari—berjalan khusus Sasuke—menuju di mana ruang makan berada. Dan saat Naruto tiba di pintu dapur...

"Pagi, Naruto! Tumben sekali kau bangun lebih cepat dari biasanya," sapa ibu Naruto yang sedang mengatur letak makanan yang sudah matang di atas meja makan berbentuk persegi.

Naruto tercengang dan terdiam beberapa saat. "Hah? Memangnya sekarang masih jam berapa?" Dengan inisiatif tersendiri, Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya ke arah jam dinding di sebelah kanannya. Matanya membelalak lebar.

"JAM SETENGAH TUJUH?"

Reaksi kaget Naruto yang seperti itu mampu membuat pangeran es Uchiha yang baru saja tiba di ruang makan tertawa kecil. Puas akan apa yang telah ia lakukan. Membohongi temannya.

Merasa telah ditipu seperti itu, Naruto menatap Sasuke yang berada di belakangnya dengan tatapan malas dan menurutnya sedikit sinis. "Sa... su... ke..." panggil Naruto dengan nada yang semakin lama semakin meninggi. _Sepertinya_ dia kesal.

Sasuke menatap remeh Naruto. "Huh, itu pembalasan saat kau membohongiku di kelas kemarin."

Ingatan Naruto kembali saat dimana ia membangunkan Sasuke yang sedang tertidur pulas di sofa kelas dan menipunya dengan cara melebih-lebihkan waktu di jam tangannya. Membuat Sasuke terkesiap karenanya.

Pemuda bernama samaran Shirozaki Shiki ini membuang pandangan matanya dari Sasuke dan menghela napas panjang. "Baiklah, Sasuke, aku minta maaf."

"Bukan minta maaf, tapi sekarang kita impas."

"Yah, yah..."

Namikaze Minato—ayah kandung Naruto—yang sedari tadi melihat percakapan anaknya dengan sahabat semasa kecilnya, Sasuke, hanya dapat tertawa pelan sesaat, sebelum pada akhirnya ia menyuruh Naruto dan Sasuke duduk di meja makan.

"Sudah, kalian berdua. Bagaimana kalau kita makan sekarang? Nanti makanannya bisa dingin kalau kelamaan."

"Baik, Ayah!"

"Hn."

Mereka berempat pun melakukan _breakfast_ di _dining room_ yang berarsitektur minimalis dengan sangat tenang. Perasaan bahagia di dalam keluarga ini sungguh dirasakan oleh Sasuke yang menjadi seorang tamu di rumah yang dapat di bilang 'wow' ini.

Dua puluh menit pun berlalu. Mereka berempat yang berada di ruang makan telah menyelesaikan acara makan paginya dengan waktu yang bisa dibilang normal. Minato—ayah Naruto—tampak sedang membaca koran yang baru saja di antar tadi pagi. Kushina—ibu Naruto—sedang meminum minumannya. Sedangkan Sasuke dan Naruto sedang berdiam diri di tempatnya masing-masing.

"Hn, kami berangkat sekolah dulu." Sasuke beranjak dari tempat duduknya. "Terima kasih atas makanannya pagi ini. Makanannya sangat enak."

"Oh, sudah mau berangkat, ya, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto yang dijawab sebuah anggukkan kecil dari Sasuke seraya bangkit berdiri kursinya.

"Sasuke, jangan berwajah datar dan dingin seperti itu, nanti tidak ada perempuan yang mau denganmu, bagaimana?" ucap Kushina dengan perhatian yang mendalam terhadap raut wajah Sasuke.

Naruto berdecak. "Ibu jangan salah. Memasang wajah seperti ini saja sudah banyak perempuan yang naksir berat, apalagi kalau Sasuke sering tersenyum dan baik hati? Dia bisa lebih sempurna lagi."

Mata Kushina berbinar-binar. "Wow, sebegitu kerennya 'kah hingga banyak perempuan yang naksir berat? Berarti jika ingin pacaran atau memilih calon istri tinggal pilih salah satu saja, ya?" ucapnya dengan sangat lantang dan diikuti dengan tawa kecil Minato.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Huh, bagaimana ingin memilih? Para perempuan itu tidak ada yang se-tipe dan se-level denganku. Tidak ada yang menarik perhatian. Kemampuan dan IQ –nya saja tidak ada yang sebanding denganku. Tidak seru."

Kushina _sweatdrop_ sesaat dan tertawa garing. "Aa... Perkataanmu itu sungguh menusuk, ya?"

"Yah, seperti inilah diriku. Aku juga sering mengomentari perempuan-perempuan itu dengan perkataan yang menusuk seperti ini, tapi—"

"Tapi, para perempuan itu masih saja berusaha mendekati Sasuke," sela Naruto. "Padahal Sasuke berharap para perempuan itu menjauh, tapi malah sebaliknya..."

Minato mengangkat salah satu alisnya. "Sebaliknya?"

"Yah, sebaliknya. Malah menjadi semakin menjadi-jadi kegilaan perempuan itu terhadap pangeran es Uchiha Sasuke kita ini." Naruto menunjuk Sasuke dengan menggunakan kepalanya.

Kushina dan Minato hanya dapat ber-'oh' ria. Tetapi rasa kekaguman mereka kepada Sasuke—yang mereka tahu adalah keturunan terakhir klan Uchiha—dalam menjerat hati para perempuan tanpa disengaja itu tidak dapat ditahankan. Membuat Naruto dan Minato—yang sudah bersuami merasa iri saja terhadapnya. Khusus Minato, hati-hati dengan Kushina, ya.

"Bergegaslah, Naruto. Kita harus berangkat sekarang. _Itekimasu_." Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju keluar rumah kediaman Uzumaki ini untuk mengambil mobilnya yang tengah terparkir di halaman luar.

"Yosh! Itekimasu!" seru Naruto kepada orangtuanya seraya menyusul Sasuke yang sudah lebih dahulu menuju ke luar rumah.

"Iya. Hati-hati, ya!" jawab mereka berdua bersamaan.

Tidak lebih dari satu menit. Sasuke dan Naruto sampai di halaman luar rumah Naruto dan langsung menuruni tangga kediaman Uzumaki menuju di mana Lamborghini Reventon milik Sasuke berada. Lalu mereka langsung masuk ke dalam mobil Lamborghini hijaunya dan melesatkan Reventon menuju jalan raya yang bebas. _Back to school_.

Pemuda Uchiha satu ini melesatkan mobilnya dengan santai layaknya pengendara biasanya. Mengapa? Karena masih ada banyak waktu yang tersisa, apalagi mereka harus masuk ke sekolah lebih lama sepuluh menit dibanding siswa yang lainnya.

Saat Sasuke tengah sibuk dengan kemudinya, Naruto memecah keheningan yang ada. "Apa yang akan kita lakukan hari ini, Sasuke?"

"Melaksanakan rencana yang sudah kita buat sebelumnya, lalu..." Sasuke berpikir sejenak.

"Lalu?"

Sasuke menyeringai dingin. "Lalu, kita akan berkenalan dengan The Four Prince of Memoriam sebagai teman." Seringaiannya berubah menjadi senyuman meremehkan. "Atau mungkin sebagai musuh."

"BERKENALAN?" teriak Naruto melengking tinggi sembari membelalakan matanya tidak percaya.

Telinga Sasuke meringis kesakitan akibat lengkingan nada bicara Naruto. "Bisakah kau bicara dengan nada yang biasa saja? Suaramu itu dapat membuat telingaku tuli seketika," ujar Sasuke sambil menutup telinga kirinya—telinga yang paling dekat dengan sumber suara Naruto berasal.

"Maaf, tapi aku _shock_, tahu!"

"_Shock_ dengan nada yang biasa."

Naruto menggeram kesal. "Bagaimana aku tidak mau _shock_? Coba bayangkan, kau ingin berkenalan dengan The Four Prince of Memoriam itu? Bagaimana kalau mereka dapat mengetahui identitas kita yang sebenarnya? Lalu nanti kita dilaporkan ke polisi, terus kita diadili di meja hijau, terus masuk ke bui, terus—"

"Bisakah kau berhenti menjabarkannya satu-satu?" sela Sasuke yang sudah kesal dan pusing akan apa yang dijabarkan oleh Naruto. Lebih tepatnya, kekhawatiran seorang Naruto.

"OK, OK." Naruto berusaha mengatur sistem pernapasanya dengan cara menarik napas dalam-dalam, lalu mengembuskannya. Mencoba membuang segala pikiran negatif mengenai 'berkenalan dengan The Four Prince of Memoriam' yang ada di otaknya.

Lamborghini Reventon yang dikendarai oleh Sasuke terus berjalan dan mematuhi segala peraturan lalu lintas yang ada dengan sangat sopan. Tiba-tiba, Sasuke teringat akan suatu hal yang bersangkutan dengan kemarin malam.

"Apa kau sudah mengingat siapa The Four Prince of Memoriam?"

Naruto menolehkan kepala ke rekannya yang nekat luar biasa ini. "Tentu."

"Di mana pertama kali kita mengenal mereka?" tanya Sasuke seperti menginterogasi Naruto dengan nada yang datar.

"Kita tidak pernah bertatap wajah dengannya, tetapi kita hanya pernah mendengar suara. Dan tampak belakang mereka dengan sangat jelas, untukmu." Naruto melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

Jemari tangan Sasuke yang dingin mengetuk _steer_ yang berada digenggamannya selama beberapa kali. Mata onyx-nya yang kelam terus menatap ke arah luar kaca kemudi di depannya. "Bagus. Yang aku maksudkan bukan berkenalan secara terang-terangan, tetapi..." Sasuke menampilkan senyuman yang strategis di bibirnya yang tipis. "Kita akan memperkenalkan diri dengan cara kita sendiri."

~CrackHackerz~

_**Tsuzuku**_

_**To be Continued...**_

Hari Senin | Jakarta, 20 Agustus 2012 | Pukul 14.25 WIB

* * *

**Reply of Review:**

**L**ove Foam: Fict ini memang masih memiliki teka-teki karena CrackHackerz[CHz] ini juga masih termasuk "anak baru" di FNI, jadi tolong dimaklumkan kalau jalan ceritanya masih buta. Dan setidaknya alur cerita ini semakin lama semakin berjalan maju ke depan seiring berjalannya update fict ini. Mengenai romance SasuSaku, aku usahakan agar lebih terasa. Thanks for your support and review!

**F**any-san: Maafkan atas keterlambatan update-ku karena aku sedang sibuk-sibuknya mengatur waktu antara belajar, nulis kelanjutan fict, dan menjalankan hobi. Sakura-nya ada, kok. Tapi kemunculannya bukan sekarang, tapi di suatu chap yang akan datang. Mungkin dia sedang mempersiapkan aksinya saat ini. Maaf chap kemarin boring, karena dalam "acara" ini memang lebih menonjolkan SasuNaru. Action-nya istirahat dulu, ya. Thanks for your review!

**M**aruyama Harumi: Hai, salam kenal juga! Ya, tak apa baru review karena baru lihat fict ini, mungkin memang karena fict ini termasuk berada di genre minor. Terima kasih atas pujiannya, tapi masih memiliki kekurangan di sana-sini, kok. Dan berpikir positif-lah bahwa Sakura pasti akan muncul, karena sekarang ini dia sedang bersiap-siap. Semoga kamu sudah membaca chap ini. Thanks for your support and review!

**C**herryemo: Sakura akan muncul di "beberapa" chapter yang akan datang dan perannya akan menjadi "seseorang" yang semoga saja tak kalah menarik. Kelicikan yang dilakukan The Four Prince of Memoriam akan dijelaskan seiring berjalannya chap. Kalau masih penasaran, ikuti alur cerita ini saja, ya. Thanks for your review and waiting!

**Y**okuhiko Tsubaki: Tebakanmu mengenai keahlian Sasuke dalam bela diri itu benar, setidaknya pernah disinggung sedikit saat pambicaraan SasuNaru di chap awal. Adegan ficghting sudah dipastikan ada. Dan nyeri yang dirasakan Sasuke itu... lihat saja nanti. Thanks for your review!

**R**hikame: Yah, tidur satu ranjang antara sahabat itu tidak ada masalah, 'kan? Asal mereka tahu diri itu sudah cukup. Mungkin sifat Sasuke memang "like a boss" seperti yang kau katakan. Thanks for your support and review!

**Y**umi Murakami: Yah, semoga saja fict ini semakin lama semakin keren. Terima kasih sudah bersedia menunggu kedatangan Sakura. Rencana mereka menjadi murid pertukaran K-MOS bukankah sudah dijelaskan di chap-chap kemarin? "Mencuri", kau ingat? Thanks for your review!

**U**niversal Playgirl: Sudah di-update. Thanks for your review!

**N**akashima Michiko: Doumo, dan baguslah penjelasanku sudah dimengerti. Kalau penasaran dengan "kemunculan Sakura", ikuti saja alur cerita fict ini, ya. Yang dapat kuberi tahu mengenai kemunculan Sakura adalah dia akan muncul "beberapa" chap lagi—tergantung kecepatan update-ku—dan dia akan menjadi "seseorang" yang semoga saja tidak mengecewakan. Thanks for your review!

**M**erisChintya97: Kalau diingat-ingat, alat pengubah suara itu memang mirip dengan pitapengubah suara milik Conan, ya. Aku tidak hebat, aku biasa saja. Mungkin memang seperti inilah caraku mendeskripsikan cerita, walau terkadang ada beberapa bagian yang perlu konsentrasi tinggi untuk mencerna dan membayangkannya. Dan masalah Sakura... "beberapa" chap lagi dia akan datang di depan para pembaca, kok. Sabar tunggu tanggal mainnya saja. Thanks for your support and review!

**S**haun: Ya, fict CrackHackerz[CHz] sendiri sudah menjauhi chap 12. Tapi belakangan ini aku tidak sempat melanjutkannya di dalam laptop, jadi aku hanya bisa menulis point-point ceritanya yang mengalir deras dan kupersiapkan dengan matang ketika ku di kelas—walau harus muter otak juga rancangnya. Hasilnya masih stuck di suatu adegan. Masalah karakter Sakura termasuk chara yang istimewa atau tidak di fict ini... lihat saja nanti. Maaf jika aku memberitahu update-nya fict ini beberapa hari setelahnya, karena aku terkadang juga jarang sekali online. Mau online juga mau gak mau. Nanti aku usahakan saat chap berikutnya sudah update akan langsung kuberitahu. Thanks for your review!

**S**ome one: Terima kasih sudah mengikuti fict ini dari awal. Maaf jika kau merasa alur fict ini bertele-tele, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Aku sudah merancang alur cerita ini sedemikian rupa, jadi mau tidak mau kau harus mengikuti alur yang sudah kubuat ini, bukan? Lagi pula, aku memang sengaja membuat sibuk kedua pemuda yang berada dalam "acara" ini dengan memadatkan jadwal "pertukaran pelajar mereka selama seminggu penuh". Dan menyinggung soal Haruno Sakura aku hanya bisa berkata, ikuti saja alur ini, nanti juga kamu akan bertemu dengan Sakura, kok. Sabar saja. Walau sekarang fict ini sudah menginjak chap 7, bukan berarti kemunculan Sakura akan dibatalkan. Bagiku, chap 7 masih awal dari segalanya. So, tenang saja. Thanks for your review!

**E**unike Yuen: Berhubung kau sekarang sudah jarang buka internet, aku memberitahumu melalui SMS saja, ya. Mengenai Sakura, aku hanya bisa bilang bahwa kemunculan Sakura hanya "beberapa" chap lagi. Jadi, sabar saja. Baguslah kau memperbolehkan aku mengganti kalimatmu karena aku sudah merubahnya terlebih dahulu *lauhing*, justru aku ngerinya tiba-tiba kau bilang jangan. Tidak mungkin aku membeta ulang, 'kan? Your welcome. Thanks for your review!

**S**ky no Raven: Tak apa baru bisa review sekarang, aku juga bisa merasakan bagaimana rasanya "sibuk" itu. Maksud dari paralel dan seri CCTV sekolah mungkin bisa kau ketahui di chap selanjutnya. Dan ketegangan karena "tepukan di punggung" Sasuke mungkin juga bisa termasuk sebuah clue dalam cerita ini, jadi silakan berpikir sejenak. Setelah Sasuke tidur, kegiatan makan dan mandi mereka di-skip karena menurutku tidak mengandung unsur yang perlu diketahui dan diperjelas di fict ini. Bukankah Sasuke pernah bilang, bahwa untuk memunculkan DOS setelah memblok sistem keamanan hanya memerlukan "daya imajinasi, kejeniusan, buku, dan otak". Semoga di chap ini kau menelukan beberapa penjelasan dari pemikiranmu. Thanks for your support and review!

**K**anna Shimori: Tak apa, tidak masalah. Aku tidak bisa memberitahu kapan Sakura akan muncul, tapi aku hanya bisa bilang, Sakura akan tampil "beberapa" chap lagi. Tunggu kehadirannya, ya. Thanks for your review!

**A**zizah: Terima kasih atas pujiannya. Dan memangnya apa yang membuatmu penasaran banget di fict ini? Aku beritahu bahwa Sakura akan muncul "beberapa" chap lagi. Thanks for your review!

**F**atitaRH: Terima kasih atas pujiannya. Kalau tidak tahu harus ngomong apa, kau bisa menceritakan unek-unekmu saat membaca fict ini di dalam review-mu, kok. Thanks for your waiting and review!

**A/N: Untuk sementara, adegan action SasuNaru diredakan dahulu karena tak disangka fict ini sudah mulai memasuki tahap yang "lumayan" serius. So, nanti "ketegangan"-nya akan kembali hadir mulai chap depan sedikit demi sedikit. Lalu, untuk "Sakura"-nya... sudah dipastikan tinggal "beberapa" chap lagi dia akan muncul, kok. Tunggu saja.**

**Thanks for read and like this fict! Without you are this fict is nothing.  
I'm also sorry for all miss typo, pal.  
And the last words,  
"Always prepare yourself for the next chapter!"**

**Signature,**

**Huicergo Montediesberg**


	8. ANTIVIRUS WAS FIND 8 VIRUS IN ONE DATA

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ (DLDR)**

**CRACKHACKERZ**

**NARUTO ****© Masashi Kishimoto**

**STORYLINE & FICTION COVER****:  
CrackHackerz © Huicergo Montediesberg****™  
The cover was created by Huicergo Montediesberg  
****"DON'T STEAL OTHER PEOPLE'S WORK, IF YOU DON'T WANT YOUR WORK BE STOLEN!"**

**WARNINGS****:  
OOC, OC, miss typo(s), WIP, terdapat adegan baku hantam, jadwal update tidak tetap, **_**and many more inside**_**.**

**GENRE****:  
Crime, Action, Romance(Coming Soon), Thriller(maybe), Friendship**

**RATED****:  
**_**Just**_** T... **_**perhaps**_

**COMMAND****:  
**_**"SSSHH... DON'T DISTURB!  
BECAUSE  
SASUKE IN HIS ACTIVITY NOW!"**_

**.**

"_**HAPPY READING AND ENJOY IT, PAL!"**_

**.**

**.**

_**THE ANTIVIRUS WAS SCANNING YOUR COMPUTER...**_

**NORTON ANTIVIRUS WAS FIND 8 VIRUS IN ONE DATA**

_**IN THE FILES OF...**_

**THE FIRST SEARCHING**

"_Kita akan memperkenalkan diri dengan cara kita sendiri."_

Setelah mendengar tuturan—yang menurutnya—ambigu dari Sasuke yang berada di sebelahnya, Naruto hanya dapat menepuk keningnya dan mengusapnya pelan. _Apa lagi yang telah dipikirkan olehnya?_ pikir Naruto dalam hati.

Kaki kiri Sasuke menginjak pedal rem karena matanya telah menangkap lampu lalu lintas yang baru saja berubah menjadi merah. "Apa yang telah kau pikirkan?" tanyanya tiba-tiba. Matanya melirik ke arah Naruto yang dimana tangannya masih berkutat dengan kening berkulit tan-nya.

Naruto mengembuskan napas secara tegas. "Tidak. Aku hanya berpikir, mengapa kau begitu tertarik untuk berkenalan dengan mereka? Kenapa kita tidak menyelesaikan apa yang kau mau di sekolah itu, lalu kembali menjalani kehidupan yang biasanya di sekolah kita? Tidak perlu repot-repot untuk berkenalan dan berbuat _onar_ dengan mereka, 'kan?"

Kepala Sasuke menengadah ke atas dan memejamkan matanya. "Tadinya aku juga berpikir seperti itu, tapi tak kusangka bahwa ada hal _menarik_ yang berhasil menarik minatku."

"Yah, dan minat itu adalah berkenalan dengan The Four Prince of Memoriam," jelas Naruto.

"_Seratus_."

Tidak lama kemudian, lampu lalu lintas yang berwarna merah kini berubah menjadi hijau. Sasuke kembali memasukkan _speed_ satu, menginjak pedal gas, menyalakan lampu sein, dan berbelok ke arah kanan. Menjauh dari lampu lalu lintas dan tempat pemberhentian sementara mereka tadi.

"Memangnya apa yang ingin kau lakukan dengan mereka?" tanya Naruto.

"Sebenarnya aku bukan ingin berkenalan dengan mereka, melainkan aku hanya ingin _bermain_ dengan mereka. Hitung-hitung, aku juga ingin tahu seberapa besar dan hebat _skill_ otak dan otot mereka."

"_Alright_, aku tak ingin menghancurkan rencanamu yang sudah kau bangun susah payah itu."

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya seraya memandang ke arah jalanan yang ada di depan. "Jadi?"

"_Yeah_, aku akan membantumu," jawab Naruto seperti mengetahui apa yang dimaksud oleh kalimat tanya Sasuke.

"Hn. Itu jawaban yang kutunggu sedari tadi darimu." Sasuke tersenyum kecil.

Tiba-tiba Naruto teringat akan suatu hal yang ingin ia tanyakan kemarin. "Teme, kau belum menjelaskan bagaimana kamera kecilmu itu bekerja!" seru Naruto tanpa membiarkan Sasuke menjawabnya terlebih dahulu, "Jadi, tolong jawab pertanyaanku sekarang."

Sasuke berdecak. "Pertama, kamera kecilku dapat mengambil ahli semua hal yang terekam dalam CCTV sekolah yang bersifat paralel—jika satu kamera CCTV tidak berfungsi, maka seluruh CCTV di lantai tersebut tidak akan menyala. Ke dua, kamera kecilku dapat mengeluarkan gelombang elektromagnetik perusak yang dapat membutakan semua CCTV yang diparasiti olehnya. Kau mengerti, Dobe?"

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya sambil melakukan pose berpikir. "OK, aku mengerti," ucapnya kemudian sembari menganggukkan kepalanya dua kali.

Reventon hijau itu terus melaju menuju sekolah _sementara_ mereka, Konoha Memoriam of School. Berharap dirinya—Sasuke—dapat mengendarai Lamborghini Reventon dengan perlahan dan tepat sampai di sekolah pukul delapan lewat sepuluh menit, seperti kemarin hari.

.

~Crack or Hack?~

.

Di sebuah ruangan yang lumayan besar, tampak seorang wanita berambut blonde sedang duduk di kursi kerja berwarna coklat muda dan didampingi oleh seorang asisten berambut hitam pendek yang sedang berdiri di sebelah kirinya. Kedua tangannya ia letakkan di atas meja kayu yang kokoh di hadapannya. Pupil matanya terus bergerak ke kiri dan ke kanan, membaca kertas dokumen yang berada di atas meja kerjanya.

Perasaan ingin tahu menyelimuti pikiran Shizune yang sedari tadi melihat atasannya, Tsunade, serius membaca lembar demi lembar kertas di tangannya tanpa bersuara. Membuat rasa penasarannya menang dari rasa kesabarannya.

"_Ano_... Tsunade-sama, apa yang sedang Anda baca? Tampaknya Anda sangat serius sekali," ujar Shizune pada akhirnya.

Tsunade yang sedang berkonsentrasi membaca, kini mengalihkan pandangan matanya ke arah Shizune yang tengah menatapnya. "Oh, ini hanya sebuah surat." Tangannya bergerak untuk melipat lembaran-lembaran surat dan memasukkannya ke dalam amplopnya kembali.

"Apakah ada suatu hal yang mengganjal pikiran Anda, Tsunade-sama?"

"Tidak." Tsunade berdeham kecil. "Bagaimana dengan sistem keamanan K-MOS sekarang ini?"

"Iya, tadi saya mendapat kabar dari salah satu _staff_ sistem keamanan, katanya sistem keamanan yang sempat _error_ kemarin telah kembali berfungsi sekitar jam sepuluh malam pada hari itu juga."

"Hmm... Baguslah." Tsunade mengalihkan pandangannya menuju luar jendela ruang kerja yang menampilkan dedaunan hijau dari pohon yang sepertinya sudah berumur tua. Perasaan tenang menyelimutinya.

Bunyi detikkan jam mengisi ruang kerja yang tidak bersuara sedikit pun. Mereka terhanyut dalam pikiran masing-masing.

Shizune melihat ke arah jam dinding yang berada di atas daun pintu di depannya. "Tsunade-sama, kita harus menyambut kedatangan dua murid program pertukaran pelajar—"

"Tidak perlu," sela Tsunade.

Raut wajah bingung menghiasi muka Shizune. "Hah? Kenapa?"

"Karena tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan dari mereka." Seulas senyuman manis dan tulus terukir di bibir Tsunade. "Dan kita tidak pantas untuk mengkhawatirkan mereka."

.

~Crack or Hack?~

.

Tepat pukul delapan lewat sepuluh menit, Reventon hijau yang dikendarai oleh Sasuke tiba dengan selamat di depan gedung sekolah K-MOS—Konoha Memoriam of School. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, mereka berdua langsung keluar dari mobilnya seraya membopong tas ransel masing-masing. Dan dengan setengah hati pula Sasuke menyerahkan kunci mobilnya kepada petugas _valet parking_ khusus yang sudah menunggu kedatangan mereka.

Dengan santai, mereka melangkahkan kaki menuju ruang kelas pribadi bagi mereka berdua menggunakan _lift_ yang satu-satunya hanya bisa mencapai lantai empat sekolah ini. _Lift_ yang mereka pakai untuk melaksanakan misi menyatukan kamera kecil dengan CCTV K-MOS.

Setelah sampai di lantai empat, mereka langsung menuju dimana pintu kelas berada, menge-_scan_ kartu identitas mereka, lalu menempati kursi—atau lebih tepatnya sofa—belajar mereka berdua. Entah ada angin musim apa sehingga membuat mereka berdua tidak mengeluarkan suara sedikit pun; mulai dari turun dari mobil hingga berada di dalam kelas ini.

_Ada apa dengan dunia?_

Kedua tangan Sasuke bergerak untuk mengeluarkan laptop miliknya dari tas ransel yang berada di punggung kekarnya. Sedetik kemudian, tangan kanannya menengadah ke arah Naruto—dengan maksud tertentu—setelah meletakkan laptop miliknya dengan pasti di atas meja di hadapannya. Tanpa memalingkan wajahnya dari arah depan.

Naruto yang tidak tahu apa maksud dari tangan Sasuke yang menuju kepadanya hanya dapat menjawab, "_What?_"

Kepala Sasuke menoleh ke arah Naruto yang berada di kanannya. "Laptop K-MOS."

"Ah, tunggu."

Naruto mengambil laptop yang diperintahkan oleh Sasuke dari dalam tas ransel yang dibawanya dengan perlahan dan memberikannya kepada Sasuke, lalu hanya ditanggapi dengan dingin dan datar oleh Sasuke.

_Mana ucapan terima kasihnya? Biasanya ada,_ ucap Naruto dalam hati.

Saat ia telah menerima reseptor dari laptop yang diberi oleh Naruto, tangan kanannya bereaksi menaruh laptop tersebut di atas pangkuannya. Iris matanya yang kelam memandang dengan tatapan kosong ke arah permukaan laptop tersebut. Kepalanya sedikit tertunduk, sejumput poni yang berada di sisi kiri dan kanannya mampu menutupi mata Sasuke yang sedang menatap kosong.

Naruto yang berada di sebelahnya merasa aneh dan—sedikit—takut, bahkan merinding. Tidak biasanya seorang Uchiha Sasuke seperti ini—atau lebih tepatnya, ini pertama kalinya Naruto melihat seorang Uchiha Sasuke berdiam diri dengan tatapan kosong seperti ini. _Entah kenapa terasa lebih dingin daripada Sasuke terdiam, ya?_

Karena tidak tahan dengan suasana ciptaan Sasuke yang _sangat_ dingin seperti ini, Naruto berinisiatif untuk menyadarkan Sasuke dari lamunan panjangnya.

"Oi, Sasuke? Kau tak apa, 'kan?"

Tidak ada respon. Mau itu sebuah anggukkan atau gelengan kepala, kedipan mata, atau gerak sedikit pun.

Bulu kuduk Naruto langsung berdiri tanpa-aba-aba. "Oi." Karena tak sabaran dengan sifat Sasuke yang terlalu pendiam ini, Naruto menggerakkan badan Sasuke dengan cara mendorong bahu Sasuke perlahan. "Oi, Sasuke! Jangan buat aku takut karena sifat pendiammu yang luar biasa itu! Ayo, respon!"

Seringaian licik melintang dengan strategis di bibir dingin Sasuke. Kepalanya ia miringkan ke arah Naruto. "Aku mempunyai sebuah rencana bagus."

Ucapan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba membuat Naruto berpikir bahwa jika seorang Uchiha Sasuke sedang berpikir dengan konsentrasi penuh tidak akan mudah untuk diganggu atau pun dipecahkan konsentrasinya. _Terlalu_ fokus.

Naruto memandang malas Sasuke. "Kau tahu? Kelakuanmu yang diam seperti itu dapat membuat jantungku berhenti berdetak sesaat dan aku kira kau sudah dipanggil Tuhan," Naruto melanjutkan perkataannya dengan perasaan sedikit kesal, "dan jika itu memang terjadi, aku akan dengan senang hati menguburkan tubuhmu agar kau dapat tidur dengan tenang di alam sana."

Sasuke menyipitkan matanya. "Dan jika kau berani berkata seperti itu untuk ke dua kalinya... Persiapkanlah dirimu agar ke dunia sana lebih dulu dariku," ucap Sasuke tegas.

Karena merasa akan kalah jika berargumentasi lebih lanjut dengan sang Uchiha, akhirnya Naruto mengangkat kedua tangannya. Menyerah. "Baiklah, Uchiha Sasuke-sama... Aku tidak akan mengulanginya—atau lebih tepatnya, tidak akan mencari masalah denganmu lagi."

"Baguslah jika kau mengerti," tungkas Sasuke. Laptop K-MOS yang berada di pangkuannya, ia letakkan di atas meja—sejajar dengan Macbook miliknya yang sudah siap lebih dulu—dan menyalakannya.

Tidak lama kemudian setelah laptop sekolah itu siap untuk dipakai, Sasuke mendorongnya secara perlahan hingga tepat di depan Naruto. Mata elangnya mengamati tubuh laptop yang berwarna cokelat tersebut. "Instruksi ke dua. Cari semua data mengenai The Four Prince of Memoriam, _tanpa terkecuali_."

Naruto menengokkan kepalanya dengan cepat dan menatap penuh pertanyaan. "Apa maksudmu tanpa terkecuali itu?"

"Yah, semuanya. Sekolah, keluarga, perusahaan, identitas pribadi... Kalau bisa, ditambah dengan kehidupan sehari-hari dan masa lalu mereka."

_Cukup_. Perkataan Sasuke cukup membuat mata Naruto terbelalak lebar dan bola matanya hampir keluar dari tempatnya. "HAH? KAU SUDAH GILA, YA? JANGANKAN WAJAH DAN NAMA KELUARGA, NAMA KECILNYA SAJA AKU TIDAK TAHU SAMA SEKALI!"

"Bisakah kau tidak berteriak seperti itu, Naruto? Bukankah sudah kubilang kalau tugasmu di sini sudah paling mudah? Hanya mendengarkan instruksi dariku dan melakukannya."

"Yah, yah... Aku tahu itu. Tapi, bagaimana aku bisa mencari data mereka semua? Nama kecil dan wajahnya—_minimal,_ berikan nama klan mereka saja untuk mencari seluruh data The Four Prince of Memoriam itu. Tapi, kau pasti juga tidak tahu nama klan mereka, 'kan?"

Sasuke tersenyum tajam sembari menatap Naruto. "_Jackpot_-nya... aku mengetahui nama kecil dan wajah mereka."

"Dari mana kau tahu?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Hn? Kau lupa bahwa aku mempunyai kelima indra yang tajam saat aku dilahirkan?"

Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Tentu aku masih ingat, tapi apa setajam dan sepeka itu indra yang kamu miliki?"

Sasuke memutarkan bola matanya bosan. "Mungkin kelima indraku ini bertambah tajam sehubungan dengan... Ah, sudahlah! Cepat kau cari data mereka."

"_Roger that."_

Jari-jari Naruto mulai menari di atas keyboard laptop dengan sangat gesit dan lihai jika dilihat dengan sepasang mata tiap orang yang melihatnya secara langsung. Matanya terus menatap monitor di depannya sambil berkedip sesekali. Sasuke yang berada di sebelahnya saja tersenyum dibuatnya. Tidak salah seorang pemuda Uchiha satu ini memilih Naruto sebagai rekan dalam _aktivitas_-nya kali ini.

Sasuke menyandarkan dirinya di punggung sofa yang berada tepat di belakangnya. Mata onyx-nya terus mengawasi layar laptop K-MOS yang sedang dipermainkan oleh jemari berkulit tan Naruto yang khas. Sesekali ia menggelengkan kepalanya sembari tersenyum kecil karena menunggu aksi Naruto yang menurutnya sangat lama.

Tidak tahan dengan kelamaan yang ada, pada akhirnya Sasuke mengeluarkan suara baritone-nya, "Ingin tahu cara cepatnya, Dobe?" ucapnya dengan perlahan.

Kepala yang bermahkotakan jabrik kuning itu menolehkan kepalanya ke Sasuke dengan tatapan mata seperti berkata, _apa?_

Melihat tatapan mata Naruto yang sepertinya butuh sekali instruksi lebih jelas darinya, Sasuke hanya dapat mendengus pelan dan berkata, "Pertama, cari identitas mereka melewati jaringan rahasia sekolah ini dengan _password_ yang sudah kita dapatkan kemarin hari."

Tangan Naruto kembali bergerak untuk membuka jaringan web rahasia milik sekolah Konoha Memoriam of School yang kemarin sempat dibuka olehnya, tapi tidak dapat dimasuki oleh karena _password_ dan _chance_ yang telah disediakan oleh web itu.

"Sudah," ucapnya pada akhirnya.

Sasuke berdeham kecil. "Kita terobos masuk dengan cara memasukkan kode _password_ yang kita dapat dari salah satu _staff_ sekolah ini."

Dengan cepat, Naruto memasukkan kata kunci 'KMOS' dengan langkah jari yang pasti, lalu menekan sebuah tombol ENTER. Beberapa kemudian,tampillah sebuah web yang sangat didesain khusus dan tampak elit dilihatnya. Warna latar belakang web rahasia itu didominasi oleh warna biru dan hitam.

Senyuman kesenangan kembali muncul di permukaan wajah Naruto. "Kita berhasil masuk dengan sukses, Teme!" ucapnya seraya menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Sasuke.

"Aku tahu. Selanjutnya." Sasuke berpikir sejenak. "Cari data siswa yang bernama kecil _Neji_."

Naruto kembali menggerakkan kursornya menggunakan _touch pad_ laptop yang masih di bawah kendalinya. Kursornya bergerak menuju pilihan menu utama yang bertuliskan _Student's Document_ dan meng-klik-nya sekali, lalu tampillah daftar nama siswa yang masih bersekolah dan bahkan _pernah_ bersekolah di Konoha Memoriam of School yang telah tersusun rapi berdasarkan abjad A sampai Z. Dan semua itu dibagi menjadi beberapa halaman yang bisa dibilang sangat banyak. _Sebenarnya sudah berapa lama sekolah ini berdiri, hah?_

Saat Naruto sibuk menge-_scroll_ daftar nama murid yang panjang-dan-banyaknya-minta-ampun itu, Sasuke hanya dapat menghela napas panjang untuk ke sekian kalinya. "Naruto, bisakah kau mencari nama kecilnya dengan cara menggunakan kolom _search_ yang sudah tersedia di bagian kanan atas _web_?"

"Oh, iya! Maaf, Sasuke, aku lupa karena saking serunya," katanya seraya menge-_scroll_ ulang tampilan web ke atas dan menulis kata 'Neji' di dalam kolom _search_ yang ada, lalu memilih pengelompokkan berdasarkan _nickname_ di dalam kolom pilihan yang bersejajar di sebelah kiri kolom _search_, dan menekan tombol ENTER kembali.

Beberapa detik kemudian, tampaklah beberapa _list_ yang berisi seluruh nama murid yang terdaftar di Konoha Memoriam of School dengan bervariasi nama klan, tetapi bernama kecil sama yang diberi tanda font _bold_.

"Sasuke, di sekolah ini ada dua puluh empat orang murid yang bernama kecil _Neji_. Lalu kita harus bagaimana?"

"Buka _list_ nama mereka satu persatu."

"HAH? A—"

"Sudah, cepat lakukan." Sasuke memijat pangkal hidung yang berada di antara kedua mata sembari memejamkan matanya. Cara yang biasa ia lakukan untuk mengusir rasa lelah dan merilekskan pikirannya. "Nanti saat dibuka pasti tertampil foto mereka, dan pada saat itu juga aku dapat mengenali apakah mereka yang termasuk anggota The Four Prince of Memoriam atau bukan."

Naruto menghela napas penuh kepasrahan lebih panjang dari biasanya. "_Ha'i, Sasuke-sama..._" Naruto menge-klik list nama murid mulai dari yang paling atas. "Yang pertama namanya _Akihisa_ **Neji**."

Setelah Naruto menge-klik list yang bernama _Akihisa_ **Neji**, maka tampillah sebuah foto dan identitas lengkap murid tersebut—yang tanpa disuruh sekali pun telah dilihat oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke melepas pijitan tangannya dari pangkal hidungnya sendiri dan melihat foto murid tersebut dengan tatapan mata yang fokus. "Bukan."

Naruto beranjak keluar dari profil murid tersebut dan beralih ke _list_ nama murid lain yang berada di bawahnya. "Selanjutnya, _Amakusa_ **Neji**."

Sasuke melihatnya dan mengingat kembali satu persatu wajah anggota The Four Prince of Memoriam yang telah ditangkap oleh mata onyx-nya walah hanya sesaat. "Bukan."

Naruto melakukan hal yang sama. "_Chousaki_ **Neji**."

"Bukan."

"_Chigatta_ **Neji**."

"Bukan."

"_Daguren_ **Neji**."

"Bukan."

Naruto mulai merasa kesal karena ia merasa masih lama akan menemukan The Four Prince of Memoriam yang bernama kecil _Neji_ itu. Untuk mencari satu nama kecil ini saja lamanya setengah mati, apalagi jika ditambah tiga lainnya nanti? Tidak dapat dibayangkan oleh Naruto berapa lama mereka akan terus mencari identitas seluruh anggota geng itu.

"_Furino_ **Neji**."

"Bukan."

_Ini yang terakhir untuk membuka list nama secara berurutan, jika masih salah, aku akan membukanya secara acak agar lebih mudah ditemukan,_ ucap Naruto dalam hati.

"_Hyuuga_ **Neji**."

Saat bola mata obsidian milik Sasuke bertatapan dengan foto murid yang baru saja dibuka oleh Naruto, otaknya memutar kembali ingatan dimana matanya menangkap wajah itu di antara dari mereka berempat. Pria berambut panjang.

Senyuman Sasuke yang dingin terlukis dengan sempurna di wajahnya. "Dapat."

"Akhirnya... ketemu juga!" Naruto merenggangkan persendian jemarinya sehingga menghasilkan suatu bunyi yang sudah biasa didengar oleh orang yang telah melakukan hal yang sama. "Jadi, ini orang yang menjadi salah satu dari The Four Prince of Memoriam itu."

"Tak kusangka nama keluarganya itu Hyuuga. Dan tampaknya ia berperan paling penting di kelompoknya." Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya sesaat lalu bersikap rileks seperti biasa.

Naruto tertawa. "Rambutnya panjang seperti perempuan. Bagaimana jika kau pacaran dengan dia saja, Sasuke? Tertarik, tidak?"

"Aku. Masih. Normal." Sasuke mengalihkan pembicaraan, "Yang ke dua. Cari data siswa yang bernama kecil _Kabuto_."

Jemari Naruto bergerak untuk menghapus nama _Neji_ dari kolom _search_ dan diganti dengan nama kecil _Kabuto_, lalu menekan tombol ENTER kembali.

"Terdapat dua belas orang yang bernama kecil Kabuto di sini," ucap Naruto untuk memberitahu Sasuke.

"Baguslah, lebih sedikit." Sasuke melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Cari satu-satu."

"Aku mulai dari yang paling bawah." Naruto menge-klik sebuah nama murid yang berada pada urutan daftar yang paling bawah.

"_Yakushi_ **Kabuto**."

Sasuke tersenyum senang. "Ya, dia orangnya."

"_Yosh_! Semakin cepat, pekerjaan mencari 'siapa orangnya' ini akan semakin selesai!" Naruto memposisikan tangannya di atas _keyboard_ setelah menghapus nama _Kabuto_ dari kolom search. "Selanjutnya?"

Mendengar kalimat tanya Naruto yang seperti tidak sabar untuk mencari orang yang berikutnya, membuat Sasuke menyeringai tipis. "_Kiba_."

Naruto kembali melakukan ritualnya. "Terdapat enam orang murid yang bernama kecil _Kiba_."

"Silakan pilih secara acak," tukas Sasuke singkat.

"_Rumino_ **Kiba**."

"_Not yet._"

"_Inuzuka_ **Kiba**."

"_Bingo,_" ucap Sasuke seraya membentuk tangannya hingga menjadi sebuah pistol yang mengarah ke foto seorang murid yang ternyata bernama lengkap **Inuzuka** **Kiba**.

"Yang terakhir?" tanya Naruto yang sudah tidak sabar untuk mengetahui keempat wajah The Four Prince of Memoriam itu. Tampaknya Naruto sudah terbawa suasana oleh _permainan kecil_ ini.

Salah satu sudut bibir Sasuke naik ke atas. "Sasori." Sasuke mengalihkan padangan matanya dari layar laptop K-MOS. Memejamkan mata sesaat.

Jemari Naruto kembali bergerak dengan lincah untuk mencari data dari 'keempat orang' yang terakhir. "Beruntungnya, hanya ada satu murid yang bernama kecil Sasori."

"Namanya?" tanya Sasuke seraya masih memejamkan matanya.

"Akasuna... no Sasori?" ucap Naruto dengan tegas lalu berubah menjadi sebuah pertanyaan. Jari telunjuknya bergerak untuk menge-klik nama itu.

Mendengar nama aneh seperti itu membuat pemuda Uchiha yang berada di sebelah Naruto menengokkan kepalanya dengan reflek ke arah monitor laptop. Sejenak Sasuke berpikir, _mengapa namanya begitu aneh?_

"Oi, Sasuke... Kau tahu kenapa nama keluarganya begitu aneh? Di antara nama klan dan kecilnya terdapat huruf _'no'_?"

Sasuke mengedikkan bahunya tidak tahu dan bersikap rileks kembali. "Kita tidak akan tahu kalau kita tidak mencari semua mengenai keluarganya, perusahaannya, dan segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengannya."

Keheningan, rasa bingung, bahkan suatu yang aneh menyelimuti atmosfer mereka berdua. Mengapa nama keluarganya aneh seperti ini? Apakah ada sesuatu yang pernah terjadi di masa lampau sehingga nama keluarganya berubah seperti ini? Kalau ada, apa?

Sasuke mendengus. "Sudahlah, lupakan masalah nama yang aneh itu, _slow but sure_, nanti kita pasti tahu."

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Iya juga, sih..."

"Kau sudah mem-_bookmark_ atau menyimpan keempat info profil yang tadi?"

"Sudah."

"_Good boy_."

Iris mata aquamerine Uzumaki Naruto menatap Sasuke yang tengah menatap lurus ke depan. "Setelah kita menemukan identitasnya, apa yang akan kaulakukan, Sasuke?"

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Apa yang akan kulakukan?" Kepala yang bermahkotakan rambut raven-nya menengadah ke langit-langit ruang kelas. "Apa yang akan kulakukan, ya..." ucapnya diseret-seret.

Sasuke terdiam. Menjernihkan pikirannya yang sudah padat dengan gulungan kabel yang berbelit-belit. "Seperti yang sudah kubilang saat di dalam mobil tadi," Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Naruto. "Kita akan _berkenalan_ dengan mereka."

"Dan apa yang akan kaulakukan setelah itu?"

Sasuke tersenyum merendahkan. "Aku akan menguji kemampuan otak serta otot mereka." Bibir tipisnya yang dingin menyeringai dan pita suaranya menghasilkan tawa kecil yang berat. "Apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh The Four Prince of Memoriam? Kita lihat saja nanti."

~CrackHackerz~

_**Tsuzuku**_

_**To be Continued...**_

Hari Jumat | Capetown, Afrika, 24 Agustus 2012 | Pukul 17.01 WS [Waktu Setempat].

* * *

**Reply of Review****:**

**F**any-san: Pairing-nya masih SasuSaku, kok. Tidak akan ada perubahan sedikit pun. Semoga saja khayalanmu mengenai jadi-apa-Sakura-nanti itu menjadi kenyataan di fict ini, ya. Sakura pasti akan muncul, kok. Coba hitung mundur saja. Maaf, tidak bisa update kilat. Thanks for your review!

**C**heryxsasuke: Hai juga. Kau kuliah semester 6? Tak kusangka kau lebih tua dariku. Berhubung kau lebih tua, jadi jangan panggil aku senpai, Cergo saja. Chap ini belum masuk klimaks, baru mau menuju klimaks, lalu nanti antiklimaks. Terima kasih sudah memaklumi update lamaku. Thanks for your review!

**M**aruyama Harumi: Maaf, karena lama menunggu update fict ini. Terima kasih, aku masih Author abal jadi pasti memiliki banyak kekurangan. Semoga kau suka dengan chap ini. Thanks for your support and review!

**K**arikazuka: Ya, aku setuju dengan perkataanmu mengenai "fict ini SasuSaku tapi yang sering muncul itu SasuNaru, pasti banyak yang bingung" itu. Yeah, sesekali membaca gubahan alur cerita terbaru dariku di FNI pairing SasuSaku ini tidak apa, 'kan? Sakura akan muncul "beberapa" chap lagi itu, yah... Hitung mundur saja, ya. Kau tidak perlu respon kilat, asal kau niat baca dan review, aku sudah menghargainya. Thanks for your review!

**Y**umi Murakami: Tujuan utama SasuNaru di K-MOS adalah "mencuri" dokumen rahasia milik sekolah K-MOS secara 'keseluruhan'. Dan sebenarnya siapa SasuNaru itu akan dijelaskan di alur cerita yang jauh lagi. Tidak apa mengkritik The Four Prince of Memoriam, aku memang sengaja 'menjelek-jelekkan' mereka *laughing*. Untuk adegan menegangkan ditunggu, ya. Thanks for your review!

**F**atitaRH: Aku membuat summary seperti itu agar di setiap kalimat yang berbeda, jawabannya itu tidak sama. Hanya itu. Karakter Sasuke sebenarnya bisa jadi apa saja: bisa serius, bisa nge-flow. Sesekali kasih kado ke ibu yang sedang ulang tahun tidak salah juga, 'kan? Thanks for your review!

**E**unike Yuen: Hai juga, aku tidak bosan melihat review darimu, kok. Maaf, kalau aku kasih tahu update-nya telat karena aku juga jarang online juga *laughing*. Haruno Sakura belum muncul, tapi "akan" segera muncul, kok. Terima kasih sudah menyukai alur fict ini, dan semoga tambah suka ketika Sakura muncul nanti. OK, aku akan SMS kamu—mungkin di atas jam 6 karena terkadang aku pergi sama teman. Your welcome. Thanks for your review!

**G**uest: Buatanku selalu bertele-tele? Lalu, kau tidak suka? "If you DON'T LIKE, DON'T you READ", right? Sepertinya aku sudah menulisnya di bagian "paling atas" fict ini. So, daripada mengganggu pemandangan review yang lain, bagaimana kalau kau jangan meng-klik apalagi membaca fict ini? Dan 'jika' kau adalah orang yang sama dengan reviewer chap sebelumnya ber-nickname "Some one"—yang pengetikkan grammar-nya salah—itu mendingan jangan me-review hal yang sama berulang kali, ngerti? Go. Ahead. Thanks for your review.

**U**niversal Playgirl: Sudah di-update, silakan dibaca. Thanks for your review!

**S**haun: Terima kasih atas pengoreksiannya. Tapi kurasa penggunaan kata "aku" dalam percakapan Sasuke dengan ibu Naruto itu adalah hal yang biasa saja mengingat Sasuke dan Naruto sudah akrab sejak lama—karena Author-nya juga memakai gaya bahasa seperti itu di dunia nyata *evilsmirk*. Yah, aku akan memberitahu jika aku sempat, atau kau mau periksa FFN setiap hari hanya untuk menge-cek fict-ku sudah update atau belum? Mau? Thanks for your review!

**M**erisChintya97: Hai juga, aku juga datang lagi untuk meng-update fict ini, yah setidaknya masih di dalam rencana update yang kuberitahukan padamu. Tidak apa baru riview, asal masih punya niat untuk me-review. Itu hanya perasaanmu, lagipula aku tidak suka dengan hal yang berbau homoseksual seperti apa yang kau pikirkan. Semoga ini sudah lebih panjang. Atau sama saja, ya? Thanks for your review!

**A**zizah: Mengenai SasuNaru itu siapa nanti akan dijelaskan di chapter-chapter mendatang. Untungnya bagi mereka adalah... lihat saja nanti. Masalah membasmi serangga-serangga itu hanya 'omongan' di mulut Sasuke saja, jadi Sasuke belum kenal dengan The Four Prince of Memoriam. Sesuatu yang ingin dicuri mereka itu dokumen rahasia sekolah... ini sudah diceritakan di chap yang lalu, bukan? Mereka melakukan rencana itu atas dasar... "seseorang". Untuk sementara ini mereka berdua saja, tapi nanti akan ada—jika bisa disebut—kaki tangan. Tak apa kepo, aku juga suka melihat review yang isinya pertanyaan dari para pembaca, kok. Thanks for your review!

**R**envel: Salam kenal juga, Renvel! Terima kasih sudah menyukai fict ini, maksud dari kosakata campuran seperti yang kau bilang itu apa, ya? Aku buat fict ini tanpa mendapatan inspirasi, kok. Tiba-tiba saja terlintas di otak—walau hanya sebersit beberapa adegan, lalu aku buat saja menjadi cerita. Aku tidak mengambil sekolah jurusan TIK/Komputer, tapi aku mengambil jurusan IPA. Untuk masalah teknik-teknik yang dilakukan Sasuke, aku hanya menulisnya menurut apa yang kupelajari dalam pelajaran TIK. Menyinggung apakah SasuNaru memiliki perusahaan seperti The Four Prince of Memoriam, nanti kau juga akan tahu sendiri. Aku tidak hiatus—tapi mungkin akan hiatus, lalu aku sudah membuat fict ini dari awal tahun 2012, tetapi baru bisa ku-publish sekarang. Akhir dari cerita ini aku juga tidak tahu, ending-nya belum terpikirkan olehku. Sakura akan dapat peran permanent, kok. Aku tidak mau menerima hatimu karena nanti kau bisa mati. Yah, terima cerita apa adanya, ya. Kadang cerita ini mempunyai alur longgar, kadang serius, tergantung sikon. Thanks for your support and review!

**L**ove Foam: Ya, sedikit demi sedikit jika kau mengikuti alur fict ini, kau pasti akan mengerti dengan sendirinya. Lalu, apa yang akan kaulakukan jika Sakura muncul nanti? Tidak mungkin masih menanti, 'kan? Thanks for your support and review!

**Sorry for all mistake(s).  
And for the last words,  
"See you next time in next chapter exactly!"**

**Signature,**

**Huicergo Montediesberg**


	9. 9 TOTAL MESSAGES

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ (DLDR)**

**CRACKHACKERZ**

**NARUTO ****© Masashi Kishimoto**

**STORYLINE & FICTION COVER****:  
CrackHackerz © Huicergo Montediesberg****™  
The cover was created by Huicergo Montediesberg  
****"DON'T STEAL OTHER PEOPLE'S WORK, IF YOU DON'T WANT YOUR WORK BE STOLEN!"**

**WARNINGS****:  
OOC, OC, miss typo(s), WIP, terdapat adegan baku hantam, jadwal update tidak tetap, **_**and many more inside**_**.**

**GENRE****:  
Crime, Action, Romance(Coming Soon), Thriller(maybe), Friendship**

**RATED****:  
**_**Just**_** T... **_**perhaps**_

**COMMAND****:  
**_**"SSSHH... DON'T DISTURB!  
BECAUSE  
SASUKE IN HIS ACTIVITY NOW!"**_

**.**

"_**HAPPY READING AND ENJOY IT, PAL!"**_

**.**

**.**

_**SOLVE PC ISSUE:**_

**9 TOTAL MESSAGES**

_**WHAT DO YOU WANT TO CHOOSE?**_

**READ THE IMPORTANT DOCUMENT**

"_Apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh The Four Prince of Memoriam? Kita lihat saja nanti."_

Entah kenapa, Sasuke merasa senang setelah mengeluarkan kalimat tersebut dari pikiran dan hatinya. Seringaian puas melintang di garis bibirnya yang tipis dan dingin. Pikirannya mendadak penuh dengan beberapa cara untuk menghadapi The Four Prince of Memoriam. Termasuk ingatannya mengenai klan Hyuuga yang pernah ia lihat di suatu tempat

"Apa yang telah kau rencanakan?" tanya Naruto dengan berani kepada Sasuke. Ia bertanya seperti itu karena jika dilihat baik-baik oleh matanya yang tidak mempunyai kelainan, Sasuke sedang memikirkan suatu rencana yang menurutnya _brilliant_.

Sasuke membangunkan badan dari posisi duduknya. Merenggangkan ototnya ke segala arah. Ia melirik jam arlojinya. "Masih tersisa banyak waktu." Matanya kembali melirik Naruto melalui ekor matanya. "Mau menemaniku mengelilingi sekolah ini? Setidaknya semua murid di sekolah ini masih belajar dengan tekunnya."

"Tentu. Aku juga sedang malas hari ini," sahut Naruto seraya berjalan keluar dari mejanya mengikuti Sasuke yang telah lebih dulu berada di luar mejanya.

"Bagus." Sasuke mengambil sesuatu dari tas ransel yang berada di samping sofa belajar dan mengambil dua buah benda pelindung kepala berwarna hitam, lalu menyodorkannya ke Naruto. "Pakai topi ini," titah Sasuke. "Jika nanti kita tak sengaja berpapasan dengan _The Four Prince_ itu, wajah kita tidak akan ketahuan dengan mudahnya."

Tangan kanan Naruto terulur untuk mengambil topi yang Sasuke berikan untuknya dan memakainya di kepalanya yang bisa dibilang cukup besar sehingga ia perlu menyeting ulang ukuran lingkaran kepala yang berada di bagian belakang topi sox hitamnya. Begitu pula dengan Sasuke.

Alhasil, bentuk rambut mereka tidak terlihat secara keseluruhan. Yang dapat dilihat hanyalah sisa-sisa rambut Naruto dan sejumput poni yang berada di bagian kiri dan kanan kepala Sasuke.

"Hn, dan satu lagi," Sasuke mengeluarkan sebuah kacamata di balik saku jasnya dan mengenakannya. "Pakailah kacamata hitammu juga."

Naruto melakukan apa yang disuruh oleh Sasuke. Dan tersembunyilah wajah mereka dengan status yang masih berada di sekitar kata _sempurna_.

Lalu Naruto memberanjakan kaki menuju sebuah kaca yang berada di atas wastafel di kelas mereka. "Wow, kita seperti mata-mata yang berada di film _Mission Impossible_-nya Tom Cruise," ungkap Naruto seraya menarik topi sox-nya ke depan. "_Agent Hunt_. Keren."

"Huh, ini hanya untuk jaga-jaga jika saat kita berkeliling bertemu dengan _The Prince-The Prince_ itu," kata Sasuke sambil meledekan nama The Prince of Memoriam.

Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak. " Iya juga, ya... Namanya saja yang Prince, tapi belum tentu jalan pikiran otak dan kekuatannya sama seperti _Prince_ yang sebenarnya."

"Sudahlah, jangan memebahas mereka, nanti mereka bisa bersin terus-menerus. Ayo, kita pergi." Sasuke melesat pergi menuju pintu kelas.

"Ryoukai, Uchiha Sasuke-sama!"

Mereka pun pergi meninggalkan ruangan kelas mereka untuk berkeliling melihat sekolah Konoha Memoriam of School. Dan jika beruntung, mereka akan segera menemukan keempat The Prince of Memoriam itu. Segera.

The Four Prince of Memoriam adalah sebuah sebutan nama dari para _fansgirl_ keempat pemuda yang sudah kita ketahui bernama lengkap: Hyuuga neji, Yakushi Kabuto, Inuzuka kiba, dan Akasuna no Sasori. Mengenai keluarga, perusahaan, dan sekolah mereka masih belum dicari secara spesifikan oleh Sasuke dan Naruto.

Mereka dipanggil seperti itu karena menurut murid di sekolah Konoha Memoriam of School, mereka berempat adalah _bintang_-nya sekolah ini. Dilihat mulai dari sikap, sifat, wawasan, nilai pelajaran, perusahaan, dan bahkan klan mereka tersendiri.

Dan bagaimana dengan _tantangan_ yang akan diberikan oleh Sasuke kepada mereka? Apakah mereka dapat meladeninya dengan suka hati? Atau mengabaikan _tantangan_ dari Sasuke?

"Ano, sebenarnya kita mau pergi ke mana terlebih dahulu?" tanya Naruto yang sedari tadi bertanya-tanya di dalam hatinya.

"Tempat favoritku," jawab Sasuke, "_perpustakaan_." Dan tahu 'kah Anda jika jawaban Sasuke membuat Naruto menepuk dahinya dengan keras karena merasa yakin kalau pasti ia dan Sasuke akan berlama-lama di sana. Di salah satu tempat yang justru dijauhi oleh Naruto sendiri.

.

~Crack or Hack?~

.

"Inuzuka Kiba, silakan maju untuk mengisi jawaban dari soal matematika berikut ini!" perintah seorang guru yang sedang mengajar pelajaran matematika di suatu kelas dimana The Prince of Memoriam itu berada. Dan kebetulan sekali, salah satu anggota dari mereka—yang bernama Kiba—disuruh untuk maju ke depan kelas untuk mengisi sebuah soal matematika.

"Ha'i, sensei!"

Kiba maju ke depan kelas dengan wibawa yang sangat tinggi—dengan kata lain, kepercayaan dirinya sangat tinggi. Dan ajaibnya lagi, ia dapat mengerjainya dengan sangat teliti, teratur, dan rapi. Sehingga seluruh murid dan bahkan ketiga teman sekelompoknya bertepuk tangan atas seluruh jawaban yang telah digoreskan di atas papan tulis oleh Kiba.

"Sugoii, Inuzuka! Jawabanmu tepat seratus persen!" puji sang guru. "Kamu boleh kembali ke tempat dudukmu."

"Arigatou gozaimasu, sensei." Kiba pun kembali berjalan menuju tempat duduknya dan saling menepukkan telapak tangan kanannya ke telapak tangan yang lainnya: Neji, Sasori, dan Kabuto.

"Dan selanjutnya, para murid yang remedial silakan menyiapkan diri kalian sekarang, kecuali keempat murid yang saya sebutkan namanya." Guru tersebut mengambil sebuah buku daftar nilai beserta absensi yang ada di mejanya. "Yang tidak ikut remedial hanya empat orang yang tidak perlu disebutkan namanya kalian juga sudah pasti tahu." Dan guru itu kembali menutup bukunya.

Keempat para anggota The Four Prince of Memoriam berjalan keluar kelas tanpa rasa segan dan bersalah sedikit pun.

Setelah keempat murid itu keluar dari kelas, sang guru pun kembali melanjutkan perkataannya. "Baiklah, seluruh murid yang remedial, harap sudah siap untuk menjawab semua soal dari saya. Nama yang saya panggil silakan menjawab soal dari saya di papan tulis."

Maka terdengarlah suara para murid yang sudah malas dengan remedial ini, "EEEHHH?" Dan diikuti oleh suara protes para murid yang tidak siap akan ulangan lisan ala matematika ini.

Sedangkan The Four Prince of Memoriam yang ternyata sedari tadi menguping dari luar pintu kelas hanya tertawa kecikikan, dan suara tawa yang paling besar adalah suara Kiba.

"Kau dengar itu? Bagaimana sekolahan ini bisa maju jika sebagian besar muridnya saja seperti ini?" tawa Kiba dengan tertahan, takut terdengar hingga ke dalam kelas.

"Daripada mengurusi murid yang tak berguna itu, lebih baik kita ke perpustakaan saja untuk membahas Nyonya dari klan Hyuuga yang akan berulang tahun esok hari," ajak Kabuto seraya berjalan meninggalkan mereka di balik punggungnya.

Sedangkan yang lainnya hanya bisa mengikuti dan menyejajarkan diri mereka dengan Kabuto di depan. Sambil bercanda-gurau, cerita, dan berbagai macam lainnya, tidak disangka mereka sudah tiba di depan pintu perpustakaan yang memang faktanya hanya berbeda beberapa belokkan dari koridor kelas mereka di lantai dua sekolah ini.

Secara satu-persatu mereka memasuki ruangan tujuan awal mereka dengan santai dan masih tetap gurauan mereka yang tidak jelas apa yang mereka guraukan, mungin suatu hal di luar sana. Seorang wanita penjaga yang bertugas mengawasi perpustakaan hanya dapat tersenyum ramah menyambut kedatangan The Four Prince of Memoriam. Apakah penjaga perpustakaan itu juga _menggilai_ The Four Prince of Memoriam? Gila.

Perpustakaan sekolah ini terlihat sepi—atau mungkin hanya mereka berempatlah yang mengunjungi ruang perpustakaan ini. Mereka berjalan menuju urutan rak ke sebelas dari dua puluh sembilan. Jauh dari depan dan jauh dari belakang. Pas untuk mereka yang berniat ke perpustakaan untuk membahas sesuatu daripada membaca.

Semua buku itu di atur serapi mungkin, seluruhnya berdiri tegak menyamping sehingga hanya judul dan si pengarang buku yang tertulis di punggung buku itu saja yang terlihat. Di tambah dengan suasana perpustakaan yang sangat nyaman, mungkin para penikmat dan pecinta buku akan betah berlama-lama di dalam sana.

Pemuda berambut merah yang bernama Sasori menggerakkan jari telunjuknya dari satu buku ke buku yang lain, memilah-milah buku yang akan ia baca nanti. "Jadi, apa rencana acara ulang tahun ibumu, Neji?" Telunjuk Sasori menarik sebuah buku keluar dari barisan raknya dan menatap Neji yang sedang bersandar di rak balik punggung Sasori seraya melipat kedua tangannya. "Apakah _special_... atau biasa saja?"

Tanpa mereka berempat ketahui, terdapat dua orang berkaca mata hitam dan memakai topi yang berbeda satu urutan rak dari mereka berempat yang sedang tertarik dengan pembicaraan mereka sekarang. Sasuke dan Naruto hanya berbeda satu rak lebih jauh dari mereka. Jika The Four Prince of Memoriam berada di rak ke sebelas, maka Sasuke dan Naruto berada di rak ke dua belas. Berlawanan dengan sisi sebelah rak Sasori berada sekarang.

Naruto yang berada di sebelah Sasuke memalingkan kepalanya ke arah Sasuke dan menatapnya dengan raut wajah seolah bertanya, _apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?_

Sayangnya, arti raut wajah Naruto hanya dijawab dengan sebuah jari telunjuk dan desisan tanpa suara Sasuke yang menyuruh Naruto untuk diam dan dengar. Dan mereka pun kembali mendengarkan pembicaraan keempat pangeran tersebut.

Neji yang besok akan merayakan pesta ulang tahun ibunya, menyunggingkan senyuman kecil seraya ke arah sang penanya, Sasori. "Tentu saja, besok adalah sebuah hari raya ulang tahun yang spesial. Aku dan ayahku akan membuat sebuah pesta yang ramai dan meriah."

"_Meriah_, heh? Memangnya keluarga mana saja yang kau undang?" tanya Kabuto.

"Aku mengundang semua keluarga untuk datang ke mansion-ku, tanpa terkecuali," jawab Neji dengan sedikit nada kesombongan di dalam kalimatnya.

Pemuda yang bernama kiba saling menabrakkan telapak tangannya—bertepuk tangan takjub. "Whoa, luar biasa teman Hyuuga kita ini!" Kiba memberhentikan tepuk tangannya. "Berarti kau mengundang klan _itu_?"

Neji tampak memikirkan perkataan yang tepat untuk menjawab pertanyaan temannya yang satu-satunya paling aktif. "Keluargaku memang mengundangnya dan salah satu perwakilan keluarga _itu_ memang datang, tapi... aku tidak tahu yang mana salah satu dari _mereka_ itu."

Sasuke tiba-tiba terpaku akan pembahasan mereka sekarang—hampir tidak bernapas. Dirinya tahu pasti klan apa yang mereka bicarakan itu. Pikirannya kini penuh dengan opsi-opsi penting mengenai apa yang harus ia lakukan nanti.

"Apakah kau pernah melihat **salah satu** saja wajah dari keluarga itu?" tanya Kabuto yang penasaran dengan pembahasan mereka sekarang.

Untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kabuto, Neji hanya bisa menggeleng pelan. Karena ia memang belum melihat_nya_.

Kiba menggaruk kepalanya frustasi. "Argh, kenapa mereka sangat sulit sekali diajak bertatapan wajah?" rutuk Kiba kesal. "Hei, Sasori, sepertinya keluargamu tidak akan mampu menyaingi keluarga _itu_."

Sasori menampilkan senyuman di bibirnya yang tipis. "Keluargaku bukan ingin _menyaingi_ keluarga-yang-kalian-maksud, tetapi keluargaku hanya _mengikuti jejak_ keluarga _tersebut_ karena kami mengagumi dan menjadikan setiap dari mereka panutan kami ke depan."

"Wow, kata-kata yang bijak..." ucap Kiba sembari bertepuk tangan lagi.

Suara helaan napas kencang seseorang yang berasal dari sisi rak buku yang berlawanan dengan Sasori tiba-tiba terdengar ke setiap pasang telinga The Four Prince of Memoriam. Membuat keempat pria itu bersiaga.

Mata Sasori melirik ke balik bahunya. Mengarah ke arah suara helaan napas—atau bisa dianggap dengusan—itu berasal. "Siapa di sana?" tanya Sasori yang terdengar seperti nada memaksa.

Sasuke yang kini sedang kesal setengah mati karena Naruto _sengaja_ menghela nafas kencang karena sudah bosan berdiam diri seperti itu, menarik Naruto menuju keluar dari perpustakaan dengan cepat dan gesit sehingga Naruto sedikit terseret dibuatnya. Langkah kaki yang panjang Sasuke gunakan dalam pelarian mereka ini.

Merasa perbincangan mereka tadi telah dicuri oleh dua sosok tidak dikenal yang baru saja melewatkan diri di urutan rak mereka, The Four Prince of Memoriam pun memutuskan untuk mengejar dua orang yang menggunakan topi dan kacamata tersebut.

"BERHENTI!" seru mereka berempat dengan sangat kompak.

Kejar-kejaran mereka yang bagaikan kucing dan anjing itu tidak berlangsung lama karena Sasuke dan Naruto berhasil menerobos pintu keluar perpustakaan dengan sangat mulus dan sukses tanpa halangan sedikit pun. Dan mereka berdua langsung menghilang di dalam lift yang untungnya masih ada di sana untuk membawa mereka kabur dengan cepat. Langsung menuju ke kelas khusus mereka di lantai empat.

Kiba yang merasa kesal karena tidak dapat menangkap dan melihat arah pergi kedua orang 'pencuri' itu hanya dapat merutuki dirinya sendiri. "Sial! Sial! SIAL!" ungkapnya seraya menginjak-injakkan lantai yang berada di bawah kakinya berkali-kali dengan sangat kencang.

Kabuto yang sudah terenggah-enggah napasnya hanya berdiam diri seraya membenarkan posisi kacamatanya. "Sepertinya kedua orang itu bukan salah satu murid dari sekolah kita." Kabuto menarik napas kencang dan mengembuskannya dengan kencang pula. "Mereka tidak memakai seragam yang sama seperti kita. Kita memakai jas berwarna hitam, sedangkan mereka putih. Jika mata rabunku tidak salah lihat."

"Benar juga." Neji berusaha berpikir keras mengenai kedua pemuda yang berhasil mendengat pembicaraan mereka. "Lantas siapa?"

Sasori yang masih berusaha mengatur napasnya memandang ke arah jalan tengah rak yang sempat dipakai untuk arena permainan singkat kejar-kejaran mereka. Matanya menatap jalan itu penuh arti sehingga muncullah beberapa hipotesis di otaknya.

Tiba-tiba, seseorang menepuk salah satu pundak Sasori. "Sasori, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kabuto dengan cemas.

Sasori menggelengkan kepalanya kecil. "Tidak apa-apa," jawabnya singkat lalu melihat lagi ke arah rak-rak perpustakaan itu. _Yang tadi itu... mungkin, 'kah..._ batin Sasori dalam hati.

.

~Crack or Hack?~

.

Sasuke dan Naruto yang sudah berada di ruang kelas masih terengah-engah akibat dari permainan kejar-kejaran mereka tadi. Jujur saja, lari-larian seperti itu mampu membuat jantung mereka berdebar hebat. Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, sudah lama juga mereka berdua tidak bermain kucing dan anjing seperti tadi sejak mereka kecil dulu.

Mereka langsung mendudukkan badan mereka di atas sofa belajar mereka. Masing-masing mereka sibuk mengatur sistem pernafasan yang masih menderu-deru.

"Wow, yang tadi hampir saja," ucap Naruto tanpa menyadari 'orang di sebelahnya' tengah memberi tatapan ingin membunuh kepadanya.

"Kau ingin kubunuh, hah? Kau tahu? Pembicaraan mereka hampir saja menyentuh inti pembahasan, tapi kau malah berbuat hal yang sangat mengganggu," geram Sasuke seraya membunyikan jemarinya. Mata elangnya menatap iris tajam Naruto.

Jika sudah berada dalam keadaan seperti ini, Naruto hanya dapat menggunakan jurus jitu penangkal aura iblis orang-di-sebelahnya yang ia miliki. "Hmm... Sasuke, aku minta maaf jika sudah mengganggu—"

"_Sangat mengganggu_."

"Iya, _sangat mengganggu_ aktifitas mendengar pembahasan mereka di perpustakaan tadi. Tapi, jujur, kakiku kesemutan karena kelamaan mendengar pembicaraan mereka tanpa bergerak sedikit pun," ungkap Naruto dengan sangat jujur.

Akibat dari ucapan jujurnya, Naruto mendapatkan sebuah hadiah pukulan yang bisa dibilang lumayan keras dari Sasuke di lengan kirinya. Dan Naruto pun teriak kesakitan dibuatnya.

"Argh! Sasuke, Sakit tahu!" teriak Naruto seraya mengusap-usap lengannya yang telah menjadi korban tinju tangan Sasuke.

Iris onyx Sasuke masih memandang tajam ke Naruto. "Memangnya siapa yang suruh mengganggu? Untung kau sahabatku, jika tidak... aku tidak tahu apa yang akan kulakukan kepadamu."

"Yah, tapi 'kan intinya kau dapat sebuah info jika salah satu dari mereka—si pria berambut hitam panjang itu—akan mengadakan sebuah pesta perayaan ulang tahun ibunya yang ke sekian tahunnya." Naruto berusaha membuat Sasuke senang walau hanya sedikit.

Sasuke tampak berpikir sejenak, ingatannya kembali kepada masa dimana ia mendengar percakapan The Four Prince of Memoriam. "Hn, benar juga."

"Dan kau tahu? Tampaknya si pria berambut panjang itu mengundang seluruh klan yang ada. Kurasa aku harus bertanya kepada orangtuaku apakah undangan dari orang itu sudah sampai," ucap Naruto yang semakin lama berakhir dengan sebuah gumaman kecil. Tangan kanannya ia letakkan di atas meja dan jemarinya mengketuk-ketuk meja itu, menjadi _backsound_ pembicaraan mereka berdua. Matanya memandang lurus ke tepian meja.

Tidak lama mereka tenggelam dalam pemikiran mereka sendiri, Naruto bertanya kepada Sasuke, "Apakah kau tahu _klan_ yang dimaksud dalam pembicaraan mereka tadi itu klan apa?"

"Itu klanku, klan Uchiha."

Seketika Naruto memberhentikan ketukan jarinya di atas meja dan menolehkan kepalanya ke Sasuke. "Apa?"

Sasuke menegakkan posisi duduknya. "Keluarga yang dimaksud oleh mereka adalah keluargaku. Karena keluargaku seperti _itu_, maka klan-ku jadi seperti _ini_ dan membuat semua klan seperti _ini_ dan _itu_—"

"Bisa 'kah kau menceritakannya tanpa menggunakan kata sembunyi _ini_ dan _itu_? Aku tidak mengerti, tahu!" sela Naruto.

Sasuke mengembuskan napasnya dengan tegas. "Belum saatnya kau mengetahui klan-ku, nanti setelah program pertukaran-pelajar ini usai aku akan menceritakannya padamu."

"Janji?"

"Hn."

"Baiklah, aku akan menunggu waktu itu dan aku akan menagihnya jika waktu itu sudah tiba."

Naruto terus memaksa kepalanya untuk berputar memikirkan topik apa yang harus ia bahas dengan Sasuke sekarang. Ia melirik jam arloji di pergelangan tangan kirinya. _Hampir pukul setengah sepuluh pagi_. Tiba-tiba pikirannya teringat akan hari yang tersisa mereka bersekolah di sekolah yang masih asing bagi mereka ini, dan pada saat itu pula ia menemukan sebuah bahasan yang bagus.

"Ah... Sasuke, daripada kita berdiam diri membuang waktu seperti ini, bagaimana jika kita melakukan aksi kita selanjutnya mengingat hari ini sudah memasuki hari ke dua di sekolah ini?" tanya Naruto dengan hati-hati, takut mengganggu aktifitas Sasuke yang sedang berdiam diri sekarang.

Pemuda pemilik nama kecil Sasuke ini sedang menyelonjorkan badannya di sebelah kiri Naruto—berusaha mencari ketenangan pribadi. Matanya yang terpejam perlahan membuka memperlihatkan batu obsidian yang sangat kelam tetapi indah di dalamnya. Kepalanya menoleh pelan ke arah Naruto.

"Memangnya sekarang jam berapa?"

"Hampir pukul setengah sepuluh."

Dengan sigap, Sasuke membenarkan posisi duduknya dan kembali menghidupkan Macbook-nya yang sedari tadi memang sudah _stand-by_ di atas meja di hadapannya. "Naruto, dalam aksi ini aku sangat bergantung padamu."

Naruto membelalakan matanya. "Hah? Memangnya kau ingin berbuat apa?"

Jemari Sasuke menari lincah di atas papan keyboard laptop miliknya. "Seluruh CCTV sekolah telah kembali kubutakan dan aku akan menyusup ke dalam ruangan kepala yayasan yang bernama Tsunade itu. Tugasmu hanya mengawasi daerah sekitarku dari CCTV yang sudah kita _tumpangi_ dengan kamera kecil kita. Mudah, bukan?"

Sasuke menunjukkan monitor Macbook-nya ke arah Naruto. Seluruh kamera CCTV yang berada di sekolah telah tersedia di sana, terbagi menjadi beberapa bagian menurut kategori lantainya. Koridor-koridor sekolah itu tampak sepi jika diperhatikan dengan seksama. Waktu yang tepat untuk beraksi.

Setelah puas dan kagum melihat apa yang ada di layar monitor itu, Naruto memalingkan kepalanya ke arah Sasuke. "Jadi, aku hanya mengomandokan keadaan situasi sekeliling kepadamu?" tanya Naruto yang dijawab sebuah anggukkan oleh Sasuke.

"Whoa, baiklah kalau begitu!"

Ketika Sasuke bangkit berdiri untuk mempersiapkan dirinya, Naruto menduduki sofa bagian Sasuke dan mulai memainkan jarinya terhadap laptop itu. Sasuke mengenakan topi sox-nya kembali di kepala dan tidak lupa kacamata berlensa hitamnya. Sesaat kemudian, Sasuke melemparkan sesuatu ke arah Naruto yang berhasil ditangkap dengan refleks.

"Pakai _microphone wireless_ itu agar kita bisa berkomunikasi satu sama lainl," perintahnya seraya memakai kembali sepasang sarung tangan yang kemarin dipakainya.

"_Roger_!" seru Naruto seraya mengenakan _microphone_ itu di telinganya dan mengatur _mic _tepat di mulutnya.

Sasuke membenarkan posisi topi sox-nya. "Sudah siap?"

"Ha'i!"

Sasuke menarik napas pelan dan mengembuskannya. "Baiklah, kita mulai!"

Kaki jenjang Sasuke mulai dan terus melangkah ke luar kelas, menjauh dari ruangan kelasnya hingga tiba saatnya ia masuk ke dalam _lift_. Deru napasnya sangat teratur seperti tidak takut mengenai apa yang akan terjadi nanti. Santai dan _relax_.

"Naruto, kau bisa melacak di mana ruangan kepala yayasan itu?" tanya Sasuke setelah pintu lift itu tertutup sempurna.

"Tunggu sebentar." Naruto yang berada di tempat yang berbeda dengannya kini mulai menjentikkan jarinya satu persatu di tombol Macbook milik Sasuke. Ia mendeskripsikan hasil dari lacakannya mengenai struktur gedung sekolah yang tertera jelas di layar monitor, _"Ruangannya berada di bagian paling belakang gedung sekolah lantai dua."_

Jari telunjuk Sasuke menekan tombol _lift_ yang bertuliskan angka 2 di sana, dan _lift_ pun mulai bergerak turun ke bawah sesuai dengan angka yang ditekan Sasuke tadi.

"_Jika ada staff sekolah yang akan berpapasan denganmu, bagaimana_?" tanya Naruto yang berada di seberang sana melalui _microphone_.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak. "Terpaksa. Aku akan menidurkannya."

"_APA? Jangan Sasuke! Tolong berpikir jernihlah, masih banyak perempuan di luar sana yang ingin denganmu bahkan sangat rela untuk kau tiduri!"_

"Baka! Bukan itu maksudku, dasar Dobe! Arti dari perkataanku itu, aku terpaksa membuatnya tertidur, bukan aku meniduri—atau tidur dengannya!" jelas Sasuke dengan emosi yang menigkat drastis.

Pintu _lift_ terbuka, pertanda bahwa dirinya sudah berada di lantai dua. "Bagaimana Naruto?"

"Aman."

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya ke luar dari _lift_ dengan sangat pasti. Jika diingat-ingat lagi, bukakah lantai dua ini adalah lantai dimana permainan kucing dan anjing antara dirinya dan Naruto dengan The Four Prince of Memoriam itu? Hei, ternyata lantai dua ini baru saja dikunjungi olehnya. Benar-benar lantai medan perang.

"_Keluar dari lift, belok kanan."_

Pemuda bertampang _stoic_ itu berjalan mengikuti komando dari Naruto dengan santainya. Ia merenggangkan tubuhnya, mempersiapkan diri jika ia bertemu dengan _tamu tak diundang_ nanti.

"_Belok kanan."_

"Banyak belokkan di koridor ini, aku harus lewat mana?" tanya Sasuke seraya terus berjalan melewati belokan pertama, kedua, dan selanjutnya.

"_Sudah dengarkan saja instruksi dariku! Lurus terus saja sampai ujung, nanti hanya ada satu belokkan ke kanan, lalu ketemu ruangannya!"_

"Hn."

Sasuke berjalan menelusuri koridor dengan tidak menghasilkan sedikit pun suara langkah kaki yang menggema di sepanjang koridor ini. Ingin rasanya ia mempercepat langkah kakinya agar cepat sampai di ujung dan berbelok ke kanan, tapi ia tahan karena ia merasakan ada aura beberapa orang di belokkan sana.

Naruto yang mengawasi Sasuke dari CCTV ke CCTV yang lain justru mengeluarkan keringat dingin di pelipisnya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang layaknya menonton film _horror_ dan _thriller_. Matanya terus bergerak memperhatikan sekitar lingkungan Sasuke dari CCTV yang berbeda, was-was dengan apa yang akan datang. Ia melihat sesuatu dari CCTV yang merekam keadaan koridor yang akan Sasuke kunjungi nanti saat jarak antara Sasuke dengan belokkan-kanan-ujung-koridor tinggal beberapa meter lagi.

"_Sasuke, hati-hati! Saat belok ke kanan nanti, kau akan bertemu dengan dua orang staff yang berjaga di satu-satunya pintu di koridor itu."_

"Hn," _sudah kuduga_, lanjut Sasuke dalam hati. "Di mana letak pasti pintu itu?"

"_Saat kau berbelok ke kanan, pintu itu terletak di sisi kirimu. Tidak jauh dari belokkan."_

Karena sudah pasti akan gambaran posisi pintu ruang kepala yayasan, Sasuke mempercepat langkah kakinya dan mulai berbelok ke arah kanan. Dalam hitungan satu detik, kedua _staff_ yang menjaga di luar pintu kepala yayasan pun tertangkap oleh mata onyx Sasuke yang bersembunyi di balik kacamata hitam yang dikenakannya.

Merasa ada kehadiran seseorang di belokkan sebelah kanan, kedua staff itu memasang posisi untuk meninju Sasuke langsung dari depan. Memang seorang _staff_ penjaga.

Sasuke menangkap pergelangan tangan si penjaga pertama yang siap mengambil ancang-ancang untuk meninjunya, menarik tangan tersebut seraya berpindah ke balik punggung lawan, dan...

"_Sasuke, belakang!"_

Seruan Naruto mengingatkan Sasuke bahwa terdapat dua orang penjaga di sini. Karena merasa tidak sempat lagi—bahkan untuk memutarkan badannya pun tidak, Sasuke memanfaatkan tubuh penjaga pertama di depannya untuk mengelak serangan dari balik badannya.

Sasuke menginjak punggung sang penjaga pertama dan melakukan _rolling_ belakang di udara tanpa ragu sedikit pun sehingga kini ia berada di balik punggung sang penjaga kedua. Tidak berpikir panjang lagi, ia memukul bagian tertentu leher penjaga kedua sehingga penjaga tersebut tak sadarkan diri.

Penjaga pertama yang sempat diperalat punggungnya oleh Sasuke, kini mulai meluncurkan tinjunya ke arah pemuda raven itu. Sayangnya, Sasuke dapat menghindar dengan mudahnya ke arah kiri, lalu langsung memukul kencang leher penjaga pertama itu hingga jatuh tak berdaya di atas lantai.

Naruto yang sedari tadi geregetan dengan aksi Sasuke, kini menghela napas panjang. Dan mulai menggerakkan bibirnya untuk berbicara di _microphone_.

"_Kau tahu, Sasuke? Aksimu tadi mampu membuatku meninju-ninjukan tinjuku ke udara seperti orang gila."_

"Bukankah kau memang sudah gila?" tanya Sasuke balik disertai dengan senyuman kemenangannya.

Pertanyaan Sasuke membuat Naruto merutuki dirinya sendiri karena menyesal sudah memberitahukan apa yang sedang ia lakukan selama Sasuke beraksi untuk melumpuhkan kedua penjaga tadi.

Pemuda pemilik iris onyx tersebut membuka _handle_ pintu yang bertuliskan 'ruang kepala yayasan' dengan biasa dan... kosong. Tiba-tiba Sasuke teringat suatu hal yang sama sekali ia belum perhitungkan.

Dengan sangat datar Sasuke berkata, "Aku lupa kalau aku belum memperkirakan Tsunade berada di ruangannya atau tidak."

"APA? Memangnya Tsunade ada di ruangannya?"

"Tidak."

Terdengar hembusan napas lega Naruto di _microphone_ Sasuke. _"Gila kau, ya? Untung si Tsunade itu tidak ada di ruangannya, kalau dia ada di ruangannya... itu berarti semua usaha kita akan sia-sia."_

"Dan untungnya... tidak." Sasuke melengos masuk ke dalam ruangan dan langsung menuju ke balik meja kerja Tsunade dan menduduki kursinya setelah memastikan pintu ruangan itu tertutup."Lumayan nyaman," komentar Sasuke.

"_Woi, Sasuke, memangnya di dalam ruangan itu seperti apa? Aku tidak bisa melihatnya karena tidak ada CCTV di dalam ruangan itu."_

Mata elang Sasuke mengedarkan padangannya ke seluru penjuru ruangan. "Memang tidak ada CCTV, jadi kau awasi saja keadaan di luar sana," perintah Sasuke seenaknya.

"_Sial kau, Teme..."_

"Siapa suruh tidak menguasai bela diri," ucap Sasuke yang direspon sebuah dengusan kesal di ujung sana.

Tangan Sasuke mulai menggeratak setiap laci yang ada di meja kerja di depannya. Membuka dan melihat setiap dokumen yang ada. Mata dan tangannya bekerja sama untuk melaksanakan tugas dari otaknya untuk mencari sebuah dokumen penting mengenai Konoha Memoriam of School.

Nihil. Dari laci ke laci telah ia cari, tetapi hasilnya nol. Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya, berpikir keras untuk mencari tahu kira-kira di mana si Tsunade itu menyembunyikan dokumen penting sekolah.

Terlintas sekilas di pikirannya suatu tempat yang mungkin digunakan sebagai tempat persembunyian terbaik. Sasuke langsung melesat ke arah rak buku yang berada di sisi kirinya setelah merapikan kursi yang didudukinya kembali ke tempatnya semula, posisi sebelum Sasuke mendudukinya.

Satu persatu buku yang berukuran besar ia ambil dan membuka setiap halamannya dengan sangat cepat. Hingga tiba dimana jarinya merasakan bahwa buku yang disentuhnya bukan sebuah buku, melainkan sebuah map cokelat yang berukuran besar—sama seperti buku lainnya yang berada satu rak dengan benda itu.

Bibir Sasuke menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman meremehkan. "Cara kuno."

Tangannya bergerak untuk membuka halaman demi halaman map itu. Dari mulai data siswa, guru, staff, hingga perlombaan sampai sebuah kasus di sekolah ini ada dalam satu map. Benar-benar sebuah dokumen sekolah.

Sasuke mengambil handphone Samsung Galaxy S-IV yang berada di dalam saku celananya. Selama beberpa detik, ia mengatur handphone-nya menjadi mode kamera. Setelah siap, Sasuke mengarahkan kameranya ke arah map yang telah terbuka halaman pertamanya di atas meja. Setiap satu detik—bisa dibilang setiap Sasuke membalik halamannya, kamera tersebut mengambil gambar tiap halaman dengan sangat jernih dan jelas. Mempermudah pekerjaan Sasuke sekarang. Apakah ia sudah melakukan sesuatu dengan handphone-nya itu terlebih dahulu?

Ketika tiba di halaman terakhir map itu, kamera S-IV miliknya berhenti mengambil gambar dengan sendirinya. Dan itu pertanda bahwa aksi mengambil dokumen penting sekolah K-MOS ini telah sukses.

Sasuke kembali menyelipkan map itu ke tempatnya semula sebelum ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar ruangan kepala yayasan. Baru saja kakinya melangkah dalam hitungan jari, pintu ruangan kepala yayasan itu tiba-tiba terbuka dari arah luar.

Sesaat kemudian, muncullah sosok seorang wanita berambut blonde dari balik daun pintu itu.

"Sudah kuduga kau akan _berkunjung_ ke ruanganku, **Uchiha Sasuke**."

Seketika mata Sasuke terbelalak kaget. "Kau—"

~CrackHackerz~

_**Tsuzuku**_

_**To be Continued...**_

Hari Sabtu | Jakarta, 6 Oktober 2012 | Pukul 18.42 WIB

* * *

**Reply of Review:**

**C**heryxsasuke: Walau kau bilang begitu, tetap saja rasanya aneh. Kalau boleh tahu, kamu kuliah apa? Oh ya, aku panggil kamu apa? Kalau panggil aku-kamu dengan jangka waktu lama, rasanya aneh juga. Thanks for your support and review!

**M**aruyama Harumi: Halo juga! Iya, sudah update. Karena kalau bersambung di sikon yang tidak tepat, tidak akan ada seru-serunya *laughing*. Thanks for your support, waiting, and review!

**J**acqline Emms: Hai, salam kenal. Terima kasih atas sanjungannya, aku akan terus berusaha mempertahankan kebiasaan pendeskripsianku. Jadi, di fict ini kamu suka perwatakan tokoh Sasuke-nya? Tidak suka Naruto? Aku sudah menulis fict ini dari setahun yang lalu, tapi baru di-publish sekarang dan belum selesai. Thanks for your support and review!

**C**larissa Afternoon: Jika kau mem-fav fict ini mungkin kau akan tahu bahwa fict ini akan update. Oh, berarti Claris baru masuk SMA dan kau lebih muda dariku. Terima kasih atas pujiannya, di antara Sasuke, Naruto, dan Neji kau lebih suka yang mana? Sepertinya di chap ini kau sudah dapat melihat bagaimana mereka semua bertemu walau hanya "sekilas". Sasuke menyuruh Naruto mencari data mereka secara manual hanya karena ingin mengerjainya karena tidak melakukan tindakan banyak seperti dirinya. Thanks for your review!

**C**herryemo: Chap kemarin lebih pendek dari chap sebelumnya? Padahal sudah termasuk standard minimal words biasanya. Thanks sudah menyukai fict ini, aku akan berusaha mempertahankan gaya penulisanku. Masih belum ada kepastian fict CHz ini akan tamat di chap berapa, lihat saja nanti. Thanks for your waiting, support, and review!

**Y**umi Murakami: Kata "pendek" yang kau maksud itu menunjuk ke mana? Fict atau chap? Kalau masalah Naruto dia akan selalu berada di fict CHz ini, kok. Sakura akan muncul... Hitung mundur saja, ya—dan mengenai jadi apa Sakura nanti, yah... tunggu tanggal mainnya. Akan diusahakan fict ini bertambah keren dan seru. Thanks for your review!

**K**arikazuka: Tak apa tidak login. Entahlah, seingatku mata Naruto itu aquamerine dan Ino itu lavender. Atau ingatanku memang salah? Kalau salah, ya sudahlah... aku sudah terbiasa mendeskripsikan seperti itu. Sudah update. Thanks for your review!

**Z**ecka S. B. Fujioka: Aa... Maaf aku tidak memberitahu Moon-nee, takutnya Moon-nee tidak suka karena setiap orang memiliki kesukaan genre yang berbeda-beda, jadi aku tidak bilang. Terima kasih atas penilaiannya, dan romance-nya ditunggu saja, ya. Defbra masih belum tahu masalah fict ini karena aku tidak memberitahunya juga, sesuai perintah Moon-nee aku akan kasih tahu dia nanti. OC "dia" masih kupikirkan akan masuk atau tidak, kalau diperlukan mungkin akan masuk. Untuk mem-fav fict CHz ini sama dengan cara biasa, 'kan? Thanks for your waiting, support, and review!

**F**any-san: Halo juga! Kangen sama fict ini? Memangnya aku tidak update berapa bulan/tahun? Sakura-nya sengaja aku umpetin sebelum aku memberikannya kepada Sasuke karena sebenarnya aku juga tidak rela memberikannya pada si _chicken-ass_ satu itu *laughing*. Sasuke sebenarnya jahat atau baik tergantung para pembaca yang membacanya dan menyinggung mengapa si Sasuke jago action, nanti kau juga akan tahu. Ah, aku juga tahu fict itu, tapi belum baca samapi tamat. Thanks for your review!

**B**lupii: Maaf juga karena jarang update, aku sedang belajar untuk UN juga masalahnya. Untuk The Four Prince of Memoriam akan dibahas lebih lanjut dan Sakura-nya nanti juga muncul, kok. Thanks for your review!

**R**hikame: Kenapa tidak jadi review chap 7? Thanks for your support and review!

**U**chiharuno susi: Jika pertanyaanmu sudah dijawab oleh yang lain, bisa mengajukkan pertanyaan yang lain atau ungkapan pendapatmu mengenai fict ini. Thanks for your waiting and review!

**A**kira Takigawa: Tak apa baru review, kau juga pasti sedang sibuk. Terima kasih, tapi fict-ku tidak se-perfect yang kau kira, kok. Thanks for your waiting and review!

**S**haun: Aku dan tokoh fict yang kau maksud itu jauh berbeda. Yah, intinya aku akan tetap memberitahukan padamu bahwa fict ini telah update. Kebiasaan Sasuke yang memijit hidungnya itu juga sering kulakukan, makanya kumasukkan, kita sama. Untuk membasmi typo di fict ini sangat sulit, kau tahu? Thanks for your review!

**R**envel: Chap kemarin memang santai, tapi sepertinya chap ini sudah mulai menegang. Oh, maksud kosakata campuran itu penggunaan/pemilihan kata yang tidak stabil, maksudmu? I got it. Iya, jadi kalau mau lihat perbedaan update tiap chap/publish-nya di bawah tittle-nya saja, tanggal yang di dalam hanya sebagai "catatan kecil" untukku saja. Aku belum kuliah, masih kelas XII dan... Aa... sebaiknya kau memanggilku nii-chan karena jenis kelaminku berlawanan dengan apa yang kau duga. Hiatus-ku masih rencana, kok. Thanks for your support and review!

**M**erisChintya97: Tidak harus mengerti kegunaan dari kamera buatan Sasuke, kok, enjoy saja ikutin alurnya. Mereka melakukan aksi seperti itu karena ada "suatu" alasan. Apakah chap kemarin terlalu pendek? Padalah sudah termasuk rata-rata words per chap. Bukan update di Afrika, tapi aku menyelesaikan fict ini ketika aku jalan-jalan ke sana. Rencana update-ku itu kemungkinan besar akan kulakukan karena aku kadang jadi terlalu sibuk dengan kehidupan sehari-hariku. Thanks for your waiting, support, and review!

**E**unike Yuen: Tak apa baru review, yang penting dahulukan kesehatan saja. Apakah scene di atas termasuk sebuah "perkenalan"? Untuk lebih pastinya bagaimana cara mereka "berkenalan", lihat saja nanti. Iya, aku buatnya dari tahun 2012 dan masih belum selesai karena aku juga kadang-kadang mengetik kelanjutan fict-nya. Kalau fict ini akan lebih panjang dari L.I.N, mungkin bisa jadi. Wah, wah, tampaknya Naruto sangat terkenal di fict ini, ya. Sasuke kalah saing, sepertinya. Maaf update-nya kelamaan *EvilLaugh*. Thanks for your support and review!

**D**krisan-chan: Terima sudah menyukai fict ini—lebih tepatnya pada Sasuke-nya. Sakura-nya masih aku sembunyikan di dalam imajinasiku dan aku snediri juga tidak tahu fict ini akan sampai pada chap berapa. Maaf tidak bisa update cepat. Thanks for your support and review!

**P**ermen Caca: Ingin membantaiku? Silakan saja. Aku suka jika ada yang mengkritikku soal EYD karena menambah pengetahuanku juga, jadi jangan ragu-ragu. Kalau kau menjurus ke flame, nanti aku siram kamu dengan air saja agar tidak terlalu terbakar. Thanks for your review!

**U**niversal Playgirl: Sudah di-update. Thanks for your review!

**A**zizah: Tak apa terlambat review, yang penting ada niat. Tenang saja, fict ini tidak akna dilupakan olehku, kok. Thanks for your support and review!

**N**adiiyach UzumaiSwann: Sakura memang belum muncul, tapi pasti "akan" muncul, jadi tunggu saja. Aku juga tidak akan memunculkan Sakura di chap kemarin dengan seenaknya karena fict-ini sudah kutulis dan aku malas merubahnya. Maaf, tidak bisa kuusahakan. Arti kata "Dobe" itu bisa dibilang seperti "bodoh"—lebih tepatnya "seseorang yang berotak bodoh", sedangkan "Teme" berarti "kamu"—tapi lebih mengarah ke arah menghina/penginaan dan berbeda dari kata "lu" dan "gue" karena kedua kata itu memiliki bahasa Jepang tersendiri. Thanks for your review!

**K**asih Hazumi: Salam kenal juga! Silakan panggil aku Cergo karena Author—apalagi Thor—bukan namaku. Sakura belum muncul, tapi akan muncul. Endingnya juga masih belum tahu akan berada di chap berapa, nikmati saja alurnya. Thanks for your review!

**Thanks for reading CrackHacker—CHz until now!  
Sorry for all miss typo(s)! Sometimes I will correct it.  
And the last words,  
"Let us 'countdown' in the next chapter!"**

**Signature,**

**Huicergo Montediesberg**


End file.
